Keep Her With Me
by yeknodelttil
Summary: Sequel to 'Give Her Back To Me'. They managed to stay together but how will the challenges ahead affect them and those around them? Set Season 3 with my own twists. CHAPTERS 21 LOADED!
1. Continuing Journeys

Keep Her With Me

Title: Keep Her With Me

Author: yeknodelttil

Series: Doctor Who

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance

Spoilers: Season Three (yuck!!)

Characters: Doctor (tenth), Rose, Jack

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own them, So pretty please don't sue!

Author's Note: This is to replace the worst season ever made – Season Three

I know 'Rose in season three' has been done before but I'm putting my own spin on the episodes.

Chapter One: Continuing Journeys

A group of four unusual people walked towards the TARDIS late at night. Rose was almost falling asleep on the Doctor's shoulder as they walked. Jack followed them carrying a small bundle.

"I guess your mother isn't so bad." The Doctor began talking to Rose, scratching behind his ear. "Although I am worried about her influence on Tala…" He trailed off. "Rose, where is Tala?"

"She's right…" Rose looked down. "Not here." The two shared a panicked look.

"Don't be so dramatic." Jack told them suddenly. "I've got her." He held up the carrycot for them to see. "I grabbed her in the confusion." Jack smiled at Jackie actually hugging them. "Is your mum on something Rose?"

"What?" Rose stopped and looked at Jack.

"She didn't hit him for one." Rose snorted.

"Just because 'she' didn't hit me doesn't mean that she was on something."

"Whatever you say Doc." Jack winked causing Rose to laugh loudly. Theta mock glared at the pair of them.

"Anyway…" He opened the door and began to walk in. Rose was too busy laughing to notice that her husband had stopped, Jack didn't notice either and they all shunted forward up the ramp.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked unable to see over her husband's shoulder.

"What?" He husband yelped. She caught something white turn suddenly.

"Who are you?" She jumped at the female voice.

"But—" The Doctor looked round the room.

"Where am I?" The voice interrupted.

"What?!" The Doctor couldn't think of anything to say. He moved slightly to let Rose see what he was staring at.

"What the hell is this place?" Rose nearly fainted when she saw what her husband was looking at. Jack's mouth just dropped.

"What??" The trio sounded together.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"How did she get in…" Rose began only to be cut off by one of her husband's rambles.

"You can't do that, I wasn't...The TARDIS was powered down, the door was locked! Nothing can get in!"

"Not even the hordes of Genghis Kahn." Rose muttered under her breath. Jack handed her the carrycot and turned to check the door. He swung it back and forth on its hinges, checked for marks to signify it had been kicked and checked the lock was okay.

"It's fine." The Doctor looked at him as if he was expecting some form of answer that would help him explain this woman's appearance.

"That is-- that is physically impossible! How did--?"

"Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me right now - where am I?" Rose could see the woman was using fear to fuel her anger, she had used it many a time herself.

"You're inside the TARDIS." Rose told the woman gently, pushing past her husband, to stand beside the woman.

"The what?" The woman was suffering from culture shock.

"The TARDIS." Rose tried again.

"The what?" Those words were really beginning to grate.

"The TARDIS!" Theta yelled.

"The what?"

"Do you know any other words?" Jack cut in. The woman whipped her head round to face him. "It's called the TARDIS." Jack meekly inputted.

"That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things." At that moment Rose noticed that Tala had woken up from all the yelling. Rose decided she needed to act quickly before a tantrum came their way.

"I'm going to change Tala."

"Okay, please be quick." She smiled slightly at her husband's plea, before rushing out of the room towards their daughter's nursery.

YEKNDOELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A loud stream of curses filled the room as a console sparked and fried. Rose had never seen the Doctor move from under the consol as fast as he did then, she brought Tala and placed her in the playpen. After nearly losing her husband she wanted Tala to be near them.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she walked behind him, pressing a gentle kiss to his hair in an effort to calm him down.

"Trying to figure a way to get rid of her!" He stood up and glared at his wife. "I don't like walking into our TARDIS and finding a woman standing in the control room!" She smiled he was doing that more and more now, saying 'our' TARDIS rather than 'the' or 'my' TARDIS.

"He's going to be like this all day isn't he?" Jack asked her. "Cranky."

"Yeah." Rose sighed the sigh of the suffering. "Was I this bad when I was pregnant?"

"That is a matter of opinion." The Doctor and Jack said at the same time.

"Has she, you know, transmatted or transported herself inside?" The Doctor ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't know; it's the only thing that seems to make sense." He ran round Donna. "This-- this can't happen! There is no way a Human Being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside. It must be..." He grabbed an ophthalmoscope and uses it to look into Donna's eyes. Rose knew to switch off immediately when he turned to techno babble mode. Rose laughed as she recognised the look on the woman's face, a look he was all too familiar with…SLAP!!

"What was that for?!" He looked at Rose hiding her laugh behind her hand. Jack was less successful; Rose elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up.

"Get me to the church!" Theta's face had become absolutely livid.

"Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?" He stood by the controls. "I have better things to do with my wife, and 'brother'-in-law."

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System." Donna suddenly spotted Tala's baby blanket over one of the railings. "I knew it. Acting all innocent." She showed him the blanket. "I'm not the first, am I? How many others have you abducted? Women? Children?"

"That's my daughter's. "

"Where is she, then? Popped out for a walk?" The Doctor's head gestured in the direction of Tala.

"She's in her playpen, hopefully sleeping, although with this racket I doubt she's doing very much of that." The Bride looked confused. Theta walked towards the doors, snatching Tala's blanket way from her and laying it over his daughter. "Right! Chiswick."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Something's wrong with the TARDIS." He muttered as he stepped out into London. Rose simply sighed as she watched him.

"I'm going to stay in here." She called to him softly. "I just don't want to leave Tala on her own." The Doctor nodded.

"I said 'Saint Mary's'. What sort of Martian are you? Where's this?" The Doctor looked at the woman, where had 'Martian' come from? He ignored her and felt the TARDIS' discomfort in his mind stronger than before.

"It's like she's...recalibrating!" He ran into the TARDIS, startling Rose who was also drifting off with her daughter. "She's digesting."

"Digesting what?" Rose asked as she stifled a yawn.

"What have you eaten? What's wrong?" The Doctor cooed at the TARDIS, Rose recognised the voice as the same one he used when speaking to their daughter. The sound made her hearts warm. She connected with the TARDIS fully and felt the unease. Rose stood and laid a comforting hand on the TARDIS, the ship hummed at the contact. "Donna? You've really gotta think. Is there anything that might've caused this? Anything you might've done? Any sort of alien contacts? I can't let you go wandering off in case you're dangerous. I mean, have you... have you seen lights in the sky? Or... did you touch something? Something-- something different? Something strange? Something made out of a sort of metal or... who're you getting married to?" Jack watched them all in amazement. "Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he?"

"Doc, I think she's gone." It took a moment for the words to sink in before he ran out after her, Jack hot on his heels. Rose sighed and picked up her daughter.

"Sorry love," She grinned when she realised what she'd said. Her mum was right she was beginning to sound more and more like him. "Daddy's got us into a mess again. We have to go and fix it for him."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Donna!" Jack yelled as loud as he could. "Donna." He called as they finally managed to reach her.

"Leave me alone. I just want to get married."

"I know what it's like Donna, I'm married and it took us a lot to get there. Come back to the TARDIS." The Doctor pleaded.

"No way. That box is too...weird."

"It's...bigger on the inside, that's all." Jack knew the Doctor wasn't convincing Donna that the TARDIS was all that safe.

"Oh! That's all? Ten past three. I'm gonna miss it." Theta looked at Jack hoping he'd be able to help.

"You can phone them. Tell them where you are." The Doctor shook his head at Jack's comment.

"How do I do that?"

"Haven't you got a mobile?" Donna stopped and stared at Jack.

"Jack, she's in her wedding dress, do you really think she'll have pockets?"

"But Rose…"

"Rose has a mobile yes, but she didn't have pocket for it in her dress. I had it remember?" Jack thought about it.

"Well the design hasn't been thought out properly."

"It's not really that romantic if you have a mobile that could go off at any time in your pocket."

"No stupid Martian is gonna stop me from getting married. To hell with you all!" Donna yelled as she interrupted their argument.

"We're—we're not... we're not... we're not from Mars." They said together as they chased after her further.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and walked around it with Tala in her arms trying to spot the Doctor, Rose wasn't one that liked to be cooped up on her own. She stiffened as she heard the all too familiar doors slam, and the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS dematerialising. As it disappeared she shook her head.

It took her a moment to gently move Tala without dropping her, so she could reach into her pocket and pull out her phone. She dialled the Doctor's number – no answer, no surprise as she had an idea that he had no idea where his was as usual. She sighed and dialled the TARDIS.

First ring, second ring, third ring…

"Hello…would I really ring you if I was on the TARDIS?…You left me behind you-" She looked at Tala, and decided that it wasn't appropriate for her daughter to hear what she as going to say, "are you going to come and get me?…I'll be waiting." He tucked her phone into her pocket.

"_Rose…"_ A sheepish voice came into her head.

"_Yeah?"_ There was a pause.

"_Can you meet us on top of the office block?"_

"_Why can't you come down here?"_ No answer came. _"What did you do?"_

"_I'll tell you when you get here."_ Rose sighed and made her way towards the office block in question, prepared for whatever her husband was going to tell her.

YEKNODELTILYEKNODELTTIL

"What did you do to her?" Rose asked Jack the moment she saw the smoke billowing from the ship, she felt the waves of pain coming from the TARDIS. She mentally sent a wave of soothing words towards the ship, which seemed to respond positively to her.

"Me? I didn't do anything, it was him!" Rose handed Tala to Jack and advance on Theta.

"Why is there smoke coming from the TARDIS?" With every word she poked him in the chest.

"It was an accident!"

"Another thing, how could you not realise that your wife wasn't in the TARDIS?!" He began to scratch his ear.

"Well…" She just leaned up and kissed him, ruffling his hair as she did so.

"You can be an idiot sometimes, but I love you." He grinned at her.

"Love you too." He smirked slightly, "Anyway…You all right?" He asked Donna.

"Doesn't matter." Rose took over and sat next to the ginger haired woman.

"Did we miss it?" She asked tenderly.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry." Rose told her softly. "You could always book another date." Donna nodded.

"Course we can."

"Still got the honeymoon..."

"It's just a holiday now."

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean…" Donna smiled at her.

"It's not your fault."

"Oh! That's a change." Came a disembodied voice.

"Ignore him he gets a bit cranky when his ship gets damaged."

"I'll tell her you said that." Theta yelled back.

"Be my guest." Rose snorted at the mumble that followed.

"Wish we had a time machine. Then we could go back and get it right." Rose smiled slightly. She turned to look at her husband.

"Yeah, yeah. But...even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline. Apparently." He told Donna. Rose started to shiver slightly; it was Christmas Eve after all. The Doctor walked up behind her and wrapped his coat around her shoulders. "I don't want you to get sick." He whispered in her ear. Rose reached up and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "You'd better put this on." He held something out for Donna to take.

"Do you have to rub it in?"

"Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden." Donna glared at him; Rose found she was really starting to like this woman.

"With this ring, I thee bio-damp." Jack snorted at the corny line, watching the trio with amusement, all the while still holding Tala.

"For better or for worse." Donna finished, clearly beginning to enjoy herself. The Doctor sat down on the other side of Donna. He leaned behind her and held Rose's hand. "So, come on then. Robot Santas - what are they for?"

"Ah, your basic robo-scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. We met them last Christmas." Rose suddenly had a cheeky grin on her face. Theta winked which made matters worse, causing her to blush.

"Why, what happened then?"

"Great big spaceship? Hovering over London? You didn't notice?"

"Was there?" A voice came from behind them, the trio turned to face Jack. "I miss all the best bits."

"I had a bit of a hangover." For the first timed the Doctor looked around at the scenery.

"I spent Christmas over there." He smiled slightly. "With my wife…well she wasn't my wife then…with her/our family." He looked at Rose and saw the affection in her eyes. "That was before we had our daughter, the Powell Estate." He suddenly snapped out of his reverie. "That was domestic. Was I being domestic?" He asked his wife panicking.

"You officially became domestic when you married me. But you were domestic long before then."

"Some help you are. Right, change of subject. Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? And how did you get inside the TARDIS? I don't know." Rose handed him the screwdriver as he delved into his pocket searching for it before remembering that Rose had his jacket. "What's your job?"

"I'm a secretary."

"It's weird, I mean - you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important..."

"Do you slap him often?" Donna asked Rose.

"Only when he really deserves it. My mum does all the time though." Donna became distracted by his sonic screwdriver and slapped it to one side.

"Stop bleeping me!"

"What kind of secretary?"

"I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping." Donna seemed to drift away. The Doctor rolled his eyes. "And then he made me a coffee. I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee. And Lance - he's the head of HR! He don't need to bother with me! But he was nice, he was funny." Rose smiled.

"I know the feeling, I mean a 900 year old Time Lord doesn't need to bother with me either."

"You needed rescuing!" He protested.

"But you didn't need to keep me around."

"That's a thought…" He joked; Rose hit him on the arm slightly. "What does HC Clements do?"

"Oh, security systems, you know... entry codes, ID cards - that sort of thing."

"So basically they're locksmiths." Rose interrupted. Donna grinned at Rose indicating she was thinking he same thing.

"Keys..."

"Jack, a warning, he's off again." Rose yelled over her shoulder.

"Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is gonna be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian-boy."

"My wife makes me do enough of that." Donna and Rose dissolved into laughter. "Yeah. I'm not from Mars." The pair went again. Theta leaned over the pair and helped them up.

"Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's gonna be heartbroken."

"It can't be as bad as our daughter's baptism." Donna looked at her curiously. "My friends tried to steal my husband away from me."

"That's Nerys that it."

"Well the worst was Madame de Pompadour…." Theta grabbed his wife's elbow and led her towards Jack and Tala.

"Rose, don't you think we should let Donna take the information in?" He shook his head at her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The group burst through the door, Rose couldn't believe how the people were reacting to Donna's disappearance. They were partying. She couldn't help the words from tumbling out.

"You had the reception without her?" The crowd turned round towards the direction of the voice and came face to face with an angry Donna.

"Donna... what happened to ya?"

"You had the reception without me?!" Donna took over where Rose had left off.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor…and this is my wife Rose." Jack walked towards the crowd seeing if he could diffuse the situation.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness…" He tried with all the charm he could muster.

"They had the reception without me."

"Yes, I gathered." The Doctor grinned and drew his wife closer to him.

"Well, it was all paid for - why not?"

"Thank you, Nerys." Rose had a flash of Madame de Pompadour.

"Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end - "I'm on Earth"? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick because I'd love to know—" At that moment Donna burst into tears, as Lance moved to hold her she winked at the group. The Doctor smirked, Jack coughed to hide his snigger and Rose moved to play with their daughter to hide her amusement.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Can I have your phone?" Jack asked Rose. Rose looked at him confused.

"What happened to yours?" She asked, leaning against the bar. All Jack did was point to a very innocent, yet familiar person. "Should've known."

"He thought it was a spare part of the TARDIS." Rose laughed as her husband grew beet red.

"He did the same to mine."

"It was an accident. "

"You said that last time."

"Well it's not my fault they look like multi-dimensional phase converter parts." Rose stepped back and whispered something to her daughter. As she put her daughter down he noticed something. "Where did you get that?"

"Get what?" He gestured to the object next to her. "Oh that. The TARDIS."

"But why have you got it?"

"I am not carrying our daughter around everywhere, especially places where I could drop her." His mouth opened and closed.

"But…"

"It's just a pram Theta. Not an alien life form." Theta couldn't draw his eyes away from the item in question; he had to admit it didn't look out of place. The pram's deep metallic blue seemed to appeal slightly.

"What about mud? It can't go through mud." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I asked the TARDIS to create one that could be used for everything, in the case of mud, the wheels will retract and the pram will hover over the ground, also there's a type of cloak that makes it invisible to everyone but you, me and Jack. Lastly the pram has a shield that protects Tala should we ever need it." He nodded. "Anymore questions."

"Do you want to dance?" Rose looked taken aback, that was the last thing she expected him to say.

"What did you say?" He shrugged.

"Do you want to dance?" A smile broke out on her face as his words sunk in. A reply wasn't needed as she dragged him towards the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped them around his neck. The pair began to sway to the music. "We haven't danced since…" He trailed off.

"Our wedding." Rose rested her head on his chest and sighed as she let the words wash over her.

"_Cos it you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you."_

"You know I absolutely hate this party." Rose snorted. "Hey! I just don't like the people, Donna's not too bad but…"

"It's something about how they are." Rose finished. "That and besides the cake didn't have any ball bearings."

"It didn't?!" He looked crushed.

"You didn't notice?" He shook his head. "I'll let you have some later." The music began to change to a livelier track. The pair were suddenly interrupted when Jack walked up to them.

"Guess who the sole proprietor of HC Clements is? TORCHWOOD." Theta looked round the room seemingly searching for someone.

"HAH!" Jack and Rose jumped a foot at the cry. Theta quickly walked towards a cameraman.

"Jack where's Tala?" Rose asked crossing her arms, looking scarily like her husband.

"Oh sorry."

"You go with him, I'll look after Tala." Jack nodded and ran after him.

YEKNODELTTILYKNODELTTIL

Rose watched the crowd in silence. Tala slept peacefully in her pram. A wave of panic flashed through her mind. She saw her husband run towards Donna.

"Donna! Donna, they've found you."

"But you said I was safe."

"The biodamper doesn't work. We've got to get everyone out." She saw her husband move towards the door and stop a commotion in the room prevented her from hearing more. She looked towards the trees. She pressed a button on Tala's pram before running towards her husband.

"The Christmas trees... they used them last year to…" Rose began but was stopped by a wave of coughing.

"What about them?"

"They kill. Get away from the tree! Get away from the Christmas trees, everyone get away from them!"

"Oh, for God's sakes, the man's an idiot! Why? What's a Christmas tree gonna... oh!" Everyone turned to watched the baubles dance in the air. The Doctor looked at Rose helplessly before diving towards the sound system.

"Oi! Santa! Word of advice: if you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver...don't let him near the sound system." The sound system made a horrible whine, everyone dropped to the floor covering his or her ears, bar Rose and him. Rose looked confused as the Santas vibrated falling apart.

"Why weren't we affected?" Rose asked him.

"Time Lords have a wider pitch range, we can handle high sound much better than humans."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The group arrived outside H.C. Clements, Theta looked around thoroughly hating the fact he as going into another office block.

"If…there's a TORCHWOOD team in this block we're going to sit in the TARDIS and wait for Jack to sort it out." Rose told him sternly.

"But…" Rose silenced him pressing a finger to his lips.

"I nearly lost you yesterday I'm not going to go through that again." The Doctor leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Who's TORCHWOOD?" Donna asked calmly. The Doctor moved towards a computer.

"They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf." The Doctor's voice cracked, Jack placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Cyberman invasion." Jack tried, taking over. She looked at him as if he'd grown another head. "Skies over London full of Daleks?"

"Oh, I was in Spain."

"They had Cybermen in Spain." Jack told her.

"Scuba diving." She gave him a look that clearly said 'Let me finish'.

"That big picture, Donna - you keep on missing it. Torchwood was destroyed, but H C Clements stayed in business." He hit the monitor – hard. "I think...someone else came in and took over the operation." The Doctor hit the computer monitor again.

"I'm glad you're more gentle with the TARDIS." Jack muttered, shocked at the Doctor's hostility.

"But what do they want with me?" Donna asked suddenly.

"Somehow you've been dosed with huon energy. And that's a problem because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. See? That's what happened. Say...that's the TARDIS." He grabbed a cup. "And that's you." Theta picked up a pencil. "The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetised and WHAP." He threw the pencil into the mug. "You were pulled inside the TARDIS."

"I'm a pencil inside a mug?"

"Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up." Donna looked like she was about to say something.

"Don't mind him he likes to insult species when he's cranky." The Doctor ignored her to address the forgotten member of their party.

"Lance? What was H C Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?"

"I don't know, I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager." The Doctor clearly had had enough of being 'gentle' with the computer. "Why am I even explaining myself?? What the hell are we talking about?"

"They make keys, that's the point. And look at this... we're on the third floor." Rose and Jack sighed as the Doctor ran off towards the hallway and into the lift. "Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes?" They barley stopped beside him before he darted into the lift. "Then how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked 'lower basement'? There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans. So what's down there, then?"

"Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?" Rose looked at the man suspiciously there was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on.

"No, I'm showing you this building's got a secret floor."

"It needs a key."

"I don't." He pointed his sonic screwdriver towards the lock.

"When can I have one of those?" Rose asked him sweetly, leaning slightly on Tala's pram.

"I'll ask the TARDIS for one later."

"Right then, thanks you two, we can handle this - see you later." Jack and Rose squeezed between Lance and Donna to get into the lift.

"No chance, Martian. You're the man who keeps saving my life, I ain't letting you out of my sight." Donna stood next to him

"Going down."

"Lance?"

"Maybe I should go to the police."

"Inside."

"To honour and obey?" Theta whispered to Lance.

"Tell me about it, mate."

"OI!" Donna protested.

"OW!" Theta yelped as Rose 'accidentally' elbowed him in the ribs.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Oh, look at this! Stunning! Particle extrusion!" The Doctor ran around the room, completely hyperactive.

"What's it do?" Rose asked.

"Particle extrusion. Hold on... Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. In case my people got rid of Huons, they unravelled the atomic structure. But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river! Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result - Huon particles in liquid form."

"Only you could get this excited about science." Rose told him. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly.

"And that's what's inside me?" Donna asked. The Doctor gently turned the knob at the top of the test tube, making the contents glow gold - and Donna with it.

"Because the particles are inert - they need something living to catalyse inside and that's you. Saturate the body and then... HA!" Everyone in the room jumped out of their skin. "The wedding! Yes, you're getting married, that's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle - oh, your body's a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine, WHAM go the endorphins, oh you're cooking! Yeah, you're like a walking oven! A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away, the particles reached boiling point, SHAZAM!" Donna slapped him again.

"What did I do this time?!"

"Are you enjoying this?" He looked ashamed of himself. "Right, just tell me - these particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?"

"Yes!" Rose told her. "She'll be all right won't she Doctor?" He nodded.

"Doctor... if your lot got rid of Huon particles... why did they do that?"

"Because they were deadly. I'll sort it out, Donna. Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse it. I'm not about to lose someone else." A loud clamour sounded around them.

"Oh, she is long since lost." A disembodied voice echoed around the room. Theta pulled Rose and Tala back as the wall next to them slid upwards. "I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!"

"Someone's been digging...oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?"

"Down and down, all the way to the centre of the Earth!"

"Really? Seriously? What for?"

"Dinosaurs." At this point Jack turned off. He looked around the room, realising that someone was missing. He tried to make it look casual as if he was studying the robots lined up and taking aim. He looked through the pipes he couldn't see anything. Rose glanced back and noticed what Jack was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for Lance. Did you see where he went?" Rose did the same as Jack peering round, above and under objects.

"God, she's thick." The person in question spoke drawing their attention back to the conversation. "Months I had to put up with her. Months. A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map."

"I don't understand."

"How did you meet him?"

"In the office."

"He made you coffee." The Doctor whispered to her.

"What?"

"Every day, I made you coffee."

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months."

"He was poisoning me?"

"It was all there in the job titled - the Head of Human Resources."

"This time, it's personnel."

"But... we were getting married." Rose's heart began to break for the woman.

"Well, I couldn't risk you running off. I had to say yes. And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavour Pringle. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap, yap, yap – 'oh, Brad and Angelina - is Posh pregnant?' X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me, dear God, the never-ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia. I deserve a medal." Rose stepped towards Donna but Jack held her back.

"Who is this little physician?" The Empress asked Lance.

"What she said - Martian."

"Oh, I'm sort of...homeless. But the point is, what's down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What's gonna help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?"

"Kill this chattering little doctor-man!" The Doctor and Donna chatted but Rose couldn't hear them over the Empress. "At arms!"

"Ah, now. Except."

"Take aim!"

"Well, I just want to point out the obvious…" He pulled Jack and Rose to him.

"They won't hit the bride. They're such very good shots."

"Just-- just-- just-- hold on, just a tick, just a tiny-- just a little-- tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So, reverse it...the spaceship comes to her." The Doctor touched the tube.

"Fire!" The TARDIS materialised around them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Donna you know we said this wasn't a time machine, we lied." Jack told the bride.

"We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet core, it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant. Molto bene! I've always wanted to see this. Donna - we're going further back than we've ever been before." The Doctor noticed Donna's shoulder's shaking. Rose walked up to her.

"Donna do you want to get cleaned up?" Donna nodded and Rose led her off. As they reached the bathroom Rose led her in. "It's not that bad." She soothed.

"How would you know?"

"I was engaged once, it's going back a few years. Anyway I dropped out of school and I convinced myself he was the one, that he was worth it." Rose stopped. "Then it all came to an end, I was left in debt and heartbroken. I never thought there would be anyone else. Until I met the Doctor."

"What happened to him? Did he fly off in his spaceship?" Rose laughed.

"I'm from Earth."

"But you travel with him in this machine…"

"It's his machine, it's from his home, he's Time Lord. A while back I was slowly turned into a Time Lady. It's a very long story."

"This is too confusing." Rose reached over and hugged Donna. "How do you deal with him?" Donna nodded in the direction she thought the control room was.

"You mean besides sticking my fingers in my ears and humming loudly?" Donna laughed. "Seriously. I don't know it's just him, without the babbling and his childlike ways I don't think it'd be right." A flash of brown skidded past the bathroom door. Rose looked towards the door expectedly.

"It's a ship at the centre of the Earth." The figure then vanished back the way it came, Rose turned back to Donna. The head popped back around the door. "Are you coming?" Rose sighed and stood back up.

"See what I mean." As they walked back towards the TARDIS consol room, they were suddenly thrown across the hall. "What's happening?" Rose asked.

"They're pulling us back." Jack told her.

"Well, can't you stop it? Hasn't it got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something?"

"Backseat driver. Oh! Wait a minute!"

"The extrapolator! Can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump!"

"A 'bump' isn't the word!" Rose cried as she was knocked off her feet.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"I'll investigate." Jack told them, before exiting the TARDIS with Donna. He mouthed to the Doctor 'talk to her'. As the doors closed Theta pulled his wife into a hug.

"You know I think we should take a break after this adventure."

"Maybe dancing like you promised." Rose expected a comeback but none came.

"I think…dancing would be a nice change."

"What about Tala?"

"I think a babysitting exercise for your mother and Jack." He placed a gentle kiss in her hair. "We haven't had a night to ourselves in a while…not that I would trade Tala for anything but you're worn out."

"I think with everything that's happened recently I'd like to spend some time with my husband." His lips had just brushed hers when the door opened. Rose groaned as he pulled away. The Doctor asked as Jack entered the TARDIS.

"Where's Donna?"

"Donna?" Jack asked innocently.

"Yes Donna."

"Oh…well it like this…its actually very funny really…I lost her." Rose swore she could hear a pin drop as the calm rolled over her husband indicating the storm to follow.

"YOU LOST HER!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The group entered the TARDIS once again. Donna looked battered and bruised.

"You drained the Thames! You drained the Thames!" Jack couldn't hold himself together any longer as he walked into the TARDIS. The Doctor mumbled in Gallifreyan as he manipulated the controls.

"Is Donna going to be okay?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, all huon particles have gone, she'll be fine." He addressed Donna. "He we are then."

"Whatcha gonna do now?" Rose asked her carefully, pulling Tala into her arms.

"Not getting married for starters. And I'm not gonna temp anymore. I dunno...travel...see a bit more of planet Earth...walk in the dust. Just...go out there and do something."

"Well, you could always…"

"What?"

"Come with us."

"No, but everything we did today...do you live your life like that?"

"Not all the time."

"I think you do. And I couldn't."

"But you've seen it out there. It's beautiful." Donna didn't answer he looked away slightly.

"I've got things to do here before I do. Tell you what I will do though - Christmas dinner. Oh, come on."

"I can't, my mother-in-law…"

"I understand." Donna laughed as she realised that although the Doctor was a powerful man, he was scared of his mother-in-law. Donna turned and began to walk away. "Am I ever gonna see you again?"

"If I'm lucky."

"Bye Donna," Rose told her. "It was nice to have another woman on the TARDIS." Rose walked towards Donna and gave her a hug, as did the Doctor and Jack, she bent down and gently kissed Tala on the forehead.

"Thanks then, Donna - good luck - and just... be magnificent."

"I think I will, yeah." She opened the door stepping out, as she turned to close it she looked at them questioningly. "You never told me, your daughter, what's her name?"

"Her name is Tala." Donna closed the door. As she watched the TARDIS shot into the sky.

TBC


	2. I Wanna Travel Through Time

Chapter Two: Chapter Two: I Wanna Travel Through Time

"You know when I suggested that we take a break I said dancing, not shopping." The Doctor protested as they walked around the streets. "Couldn't we have gone to another planet?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets, and kicked something invisible on the floor, looking quite the petulant little boy.

"We travelled through time." Rose pointed out.

"Oh yes, such a giant adventure - a week before Christmas." He whined. "What do you think Jack?" To his complete and utter dismay he found that Jack was excited about going shopping. "Nevermind."

"You know my mother would never forgive us if we didn't buy something for her." The Doctor nodded. He moved towards a nearby cash point. Rose grabbed his arm. "You know we have money."

"I was thinking for Jack." Rose nodded. Theta walked towards the machine, within moments he was back by her side. He held out the money for Jack. "Spend wisely." He sniggered.

"Thanks Doc!" Jack started to walk off.

"And keep in contact!!" Theta yelled. He shook his head. "Sometimes it feels like we have more than one child." Rose sighed as he placed an arm around her waist.

"Have you thought about what you want to give your mum?"

"No. I just haven't got a clue, I thought she might like something Earth based for a change." Theta looked aghast.

"Earth is boring…" He began. "Okay I keep coming here but there's only so much I can take."

"You need to travel." Theta bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "But Tala need her first proper Christmas."

"I'm not saying avoid Christmas…just the shopping part." Rose laughed. "So what are you going to get me for Christmas?"

"At the moment it's going to be a slap." She shrugged. "You seem to have everything."

"Only because you gave me everything I could ever want." He told her sincerely. "Rose you're the best present I could ever have, and then you gave me Tala, I had the chance to be a father again, a father who was allowed to watch his children grow up." Rose suddenly stopped. "What's wrong love?"

"Take Tala for a minute." He took over the pram. He hugged her the best he could, holding onto the pram. Rose wiped her eyes. "You always say the right thing at the wrong moment." Theta simply grinned at his wife.

"Right, lets go shopping." He informed her and began marching towards HMV, leaving a confused Rose in his wake.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Can we go yet?" A moan echoed around the shop.

"Nope." Rose sat herself down once more.

"'I don't like shopping.' You said. 'Earth is boring' you said." Rose began. "Yet we stay in Waterstones for an hour." She looked at the book he was reading. "Haven't you got that book on the TARDIS?"

"Not this version!"

"The Moving Finger?! You've got every version ever printed!" Rose stopped and mentally counted to ten. "The TARDIS can give you any book you want so…"

"If I don't go to a shop how do I know what to ask for?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Theta…" Rose warned. The Doctor stood up and sighed. He stretched before smoothing out his jacket. "Its not just me, Tala's getting restless."

"Are you okay, you don't look too well?" The Doctor pulled Rose to him and held her tightly.

"I'm just a little tired. I think we do need that break."

"I promise after Christmas, the two of us we'll have a break." Rose sighed. "Not Barcelona though. I'm not going through the arguments we had last time."

"Maybe somewhere peaceful." Rose asked, snuggling into him further.

"Sure. Though I someone wants us out the way." Rose looked at him confused.

"Who?"

"The staff." Rose turned to see the disapproving glares of the shop's staff. Rose stepped away from him, grasping Tala's pram.

"Run?" Rose asked.

"Run!" The pair ran from the shop at top speed, narrowly avoiding objects in the pram's path.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As the pair wandered around London they received affectionate glances from other shoppers, they looked the model of happiness. Their happiness was brought to a sudden stop as the looked shocked at the offending item in Woolworths.

"Is that? Is that what I think it is?" The Doctor put his glasses on and leant forward to look at the item in question closer. He pulled Rose down to his level. "No it can't be, can it?"

"Is that a…?" Rose asked trailing off. "It's a good model but why…"

"I'll never understand you humans. You never create toys of harmless aliens such as those off TV; you have to use deadly aliens as toys. Never mind the Dalek's tried to kill you…"

"You're babbling."

"But why would anyone want a remote control Dalek?"

"It's a way to overcome the fear they caused. I mean who's to remember what they did if they're used as toys?" She grinned as an evil look overtook her. "Do you want to get one for your daughter?"

"ROSE!!" His face was the picture of shocked outrage.

"Just kidding." Rose couldn't hold herself together.

"Can you imagine our daughter reaching out to a real Dalek and wanting to play with it? Calling it a name like…Steve? If she does I'll refuse to regenerate!"

"It's just a toy!"

"So were tribbles!"

"You're comparing Daleks to a fictional toy, well pet, from Star Trek?" Rose put her hands on her hips.

"There was a point in there somewhere." The Doctor sighed, conceding to the argument. "No Tala, don't touch." Theta moved the pram pulling Tala away from the remote control Dalek. Rose closed her eyes and winced, sure enough the water works came. As quick as he could the Doctor pulled Tala out of the pram, he gently rocked her as everyone in the shop turned to watch them; tutting and grumbling at the noise. Rose bent down and picked up the toy, as she moved the toy closer to Tala she stopped crying as she pulled it away Tala wailed more. "Please tell me you're joking." Rose bit her lip and shook her head. "Fine. I'll get her the…" He bent down and covered her ears the best he could before cursing in his native language. "Toy." Tala seemed to sense that her father had given into her and stopped crying.

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger."

"She's got her mother as a teacher!" He muttered before Rose gently hit him, as he began to grumble all the way towards the till.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"I swear this thing is worse than Tala's crib!" Rose seta cup of tea down next to the Doctor, taking a sip of her own before sitting next to him.

"Let me have a look." She moved to pull the box from him.

"I can do it Rose." She grinned and pulled the box to her.

"You missed a bit of tape here."

"I'm a Time Lord and I can't undo a bit of packaging."

"You've only been undoing it for twenty minutes." A distinctive sound made him look up from the offending item.

"Was that a giggle?"

"No."

"That was a giggle." He leaned in towards his wife.

"No it wasn't." He met her lips gently, before deepening the kiss. He pulled back and glared at the box. Rose sighed and pulled the toy out of the box. "This has to be the worst packaged to ever!"

"Maybe it's an omen. We should take it back to the shop." The TARDIS door suddenly banged open as Jack walked in. Theta suddenly jumped up.

"Did you get everything you…" Jack paused. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing. I wasn't hiding anything, I was just admiring the TARDIS." Theta might have been quite convincing if he hadn't moved back just that extra inch, knocking the toy against the TARDIS consol.

"YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE DALEKS! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" Filled the room. Jack looked confused but soon had a grin across his face as the Doctor produced a black Dalek from behind his back.

"You bought a…a….Dalek for your daughter!" Jack couldn't help the laughter from growing.

"Have you finished?" The Doctor asked.

"Nearly." Jack wiped his eyes. "I think I've finished."

"It took twenty minutes to get out of the box." Rose told him as Theta pouted. "They must have used miles of tape and wire. It was joined to the box in places you wouldn't expect." (A/N: Those of you who also have a remote control Dalek will know exactly what I mean!)

"Its just a bit of packaging!" Jack cooed. "Let me have a go!" Theta handed over the toy and Jack took it off him eagerly with a smug grin. Five minutes later a string of curses only managed to make a very smug smile appear on the Doctor's face.

"Problem?" He asked slyly.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor inputted the coordinated for Christmas Eve into the TARDIS consol. Within minutes there was pounding at the door.

The Doctor walked over to the door, and cautiously opened it. Immediately Jackie Tyler deposited a large pile of presents into his arms.

"Merry Christmas!" Jackie told him warmly before kissing him on the cheek. The Doctor's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Rose!!" Jackie ran to her daughter and hugged her tightly. "Hi Jack!" Jackie called still hugging Rose.

"Hi Jackie." Jack called from the upper levels adding the final touches to the decorations. The Doctor placed the presents on the floor next to the Captains Chair. He turned around the room admiring the decorations. Rose moved towards the Doctor and handed her husband a card, that didn't appear to be a Christmas card. He looked at her confused, as he opened the card before smiling at her widely.

"Happy first birthday as you." He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I just couldn't resist." The Doctor took a proper look at his wife now she had changed into something else. She wore a white turtleneck jumper and a pair of jeans; in truth she actually looked quite festive.

"You did tell Jack not to hand mistletoe anywhere?" He pressed desperately.

"I did." She laughed. "But he's a free spirit."

"Unfortunately." He moved towards the consol and sent them into the Vortex.

"What are you doing?" Jackie snapped.

"Mum." Rose began. "We need to be in the vortex to escape a paradox." Jackie looked confused. "We were here already on Christmas day. Totally by accident." Jackie nodded, still confused. Jackie pulled her daughter close to her.

"How did you get him out of a suit?" Rose looked at her husband, dressed in a pair off jeans and an untucked, tieless pale blue shirt.

"I don't know, he just didn't put on a suit this morning." Jackie smiled at her.

"Those jeans are tighter than his suit."

"MUM!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Jackie you're in this room." Jackie walked into the room she had been allocated to sleep in. She couldn't get over how beautiful it was, an artificial fire burned in a stone fireplace, wooden beams stretched above her, the walls appeared to glow every so slightly and the bed was a large king sized bed. "This used to be Rose's room." The Doctor told her.

"I can see why she never wanted to leave."

"Oh, no, Rose's room didn't always look like this. The TARDIS transforms it into whatever the person wants it to look like."

"I've never been in your ship for so long before." The Doctor smiled and cocked his head slightly. "I really see why Rose likes it so much." Jackie studied him. "You know in the last year I've never seen you so relaxed and happy."

"I think its your daughter and granddaughter that did it."

"Well they are from the Tyler line." He laughed slightly. "You know I was worried about how you'd treat her, whether you'd look after her or not. I'm glad I gave you a chance." With that Jackie turned and walked into her room leaving a bemused Doctor standing there.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose woke up to find her husband gone from their bed. Normally she'd expect him to be fixing the TARDIS but the ship's low hum told her he wasn't anywhere near her. She climbed out of the bed and quickly dressed.

Rose as just about to enter the kitchen when she heard soft whisperings from the nursery. She gently pushed open the door to see her husband talking to Tala about Christmas, her heart swelled with love. She silently walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Rose." They were drawn out of their thoughts by a loud scream.

"JACK!" A voice screamed. The pair looked at each other and sighed, moving out of the room to see the devastation that Jack had caused.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Jack you don't run up behind people and yell 'Merry Christmas', especially when they're carrying cups of tea!" The Doctor and Rose rounded the corner to see Jackie mopping up the mess on the kitchen floor.

"Jack have you had any candy canes?" Rose asked.

"No, can't a guy be happy it's Christmas?" Jackie, Rose and Theta simply looked at each other. "Look I've never celebrated Christmas before either. Is it present time yet?" Rose sighed.

"Okay, we'll open presents." Theta wrapped an arm around Rose's waist.

"Jack take Jackie to the library we'll open the presents there." Rose handed Tala to Jackie. As Jackie and Jack left the room, Theta turned to Rose. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Sometimes I feel I've forced you to become a lot more mature, you're only twenty."

"Theta, children do that to you." She placed a hand on his cheek. "You must have always known that I was older than I seemed at heart, otherwise you wouldn't have brought me through time and space with you. As Sarah Jane said 'Your assistants are getting younger'. I thought she meant that you wanted to have me as long as you could but now I know that you knew I didn't act like a teenager." She saw some doubt in his eyes. "I don't feel any different inside."

"I just feel I rushed you."

"You haven't." She took his hand. "Now lets open some presents before Jack causes anymore damage.

YEKNODLETTILYKNODELTTILf

The Doctor tore off the paper to get to his present. He smiled as he saw what she had bought for him. Rose had bought him a toy plane. His smile grew as he looked at the remote and plane.

"Hopefully you'll leave the TARDIS alone for a while." He looked momentarily wounded but smiled quickly.

He turned and handed her a small box shaped object. Rose tore at the wrapping paper, to reveal a jewellery box. She carefully lifted the lid and looked at the object it contained.

Rose looked at the silver oval shaped locket, a sapphire jewel was encrusted in the front of the locket. Curiously she opened it and smiled, tears began to form. On one side of the locket there was a picture of the Doctor and Tala – the Doctor's cheek rested on Tala's head, Tala seemed to be smiling for the camera as well, on the other side there was a picture of Jackie and Jack. On the back were inscribed the simple words _To_ _Rose love Theta._

"I wanted to get you something Earth based." He told her.

"Its beautiful." She whispered still staring at it.

"The only thing that isn't from Earth is that jewel. Its from Barcelona." Rose smirked slightly remembering their time on Barcelona. Rose released the clip and slipped the locket around her neck.

"When did you get chance to buy it?"

"I could ask you the same." He teased.

"I gave Jack the money and a clear description of what I wanted him to get."

"Me too."

Rose gently picked Tala up and sat her in front of herself and the Doctor. In front of her they sat a box and let her unwrap the present. Rose and the Doctor had given Tala a silver charm bracelet; it already had two charms, the first charm was a pram. The second as a small charm representing the TARDIS. The door on the charm opened and an image was projected out of the Doctor holding Rose in his arms.

Next Tala opened what Jack had bought for her, she thought it was beautiful. Jack had brought Tala a musical snow globe that sang Brahms Lullaby.

Jackie had given Rose an old music box that was a family heirloom.

"When you were born my mother gave it to me at Christmas now it's my turn to give it to you."

"Thanks mum."

"You have to give it to your daughter when your first grandchild is born." Jackie chanced a look to the side and saw the Doctor choke, Rose gaped at her mother.

"She's not even a year old yet and you're planning her future…" The Doctor began but trailed off when he realised his mother-in-law was teasing.

"That's the first time I've seen you stun him Jackie. Well done." Jack told her laughing.

For Tala Jackie had bought her a teddy bear, it had a small bell inside that rattled as it was moved.

Rose and Theta handed Jackie her resent together. Jackie opened it and looked at it curiously. They had bought her a photo album and a small rectangular object. Jackie looked confused at the object.

"It's a link device." The Doctor explained. "It's similar to a web cam. Every time Rose will call you her image will appear above that device and yours will appear on the screen. Its so you can keep in touch more."

"Thank you." Jackie told him.

"Mum we want you to be able to see Tala more as well."

"I know." The Doctor looked up.

"Where's Jack gone?" His question was soon answered by a low whirring sound filling the library. "That's it I'm dieing and not regenerating."

"It isn't that bad." Rose soothed.

"OBEY THE DALEKS!…MULTIPLE SPECTRUM SCANNING NOW ENGAGED…"

"JACK!" Theta warned. The black Dalek approached Tala slowly, Tala reached out and touched it and giggled. She grasped the weapon and 'sucker' and played with them. "I have a daughter who loves the Daleks!" Theta groaned, and buried his head and Rose's shoulder.

TBC

A/N: My Dalek is really called Steve. It sounds so much better than Dalek Sec.


	3. Relaxation

Chapter Three: Relaxation

"Are you sure it's okay to leave her with mum and Jack?" Rose asked.

"They'll be fine, it's only for a few of days." The Doctor told her. "But you won't. Rose you won't be any good to anyone if you collapse."

"I'm fine."

"Rose you've been at it none stop since Tala was born with Torchwood and everything you haven't had time to relax."

"Speaking of Jack how did you get him to stay behind with my mum?"

"He was concerned with the welfare of his goddaughter." Rose sighed, looking thoroughly annoyed. "His words not mine." The Doctor began to scratch behind his ear. "Besides I promised him a large present."

"Well he can go shopping in London and enjoy himself I suppose." Rose paused.

"Your mum will look after them both." Rose nodded.

"So where are we going? And if you say 'somewhere we've never gone before' again so help me I'll…"

"It's the truth."

"Yes but you don't need to say it every time we go somewhere."

"I don't say it every time…okay I do sometimes." Rose smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Where are we going?"

"Solantis."

"Somewhere sunny then?"

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Solan – solar – sun…"

"You humans." A slight cough made him change his line of thought. "You ex-humans, think the words revolves around you. The word 'Solar' doesn't have the same meaning throughout the galaxy." Rose frowned, her husband was the same as always he had to know everything.

"Know-it-all."

"Time Lord." He began.

"Time Lady." She retorted.

"All of time and space."

"Bad Wolf."

"Oncoming Storm."

"Daughter of Jackie Tyler." He opened his mouth to speak, his mouth moved as if trying to speak. He stared in the other direction trying to think of something to say. "I win." He pointed at her.

"Just this once." Rose gave him a triumphant smile. The TARDIS hummed in appreciation at her master being defeated.

"I should've brought Jack. Safety in numbers." He drew his hand back sharply as the TARDIS sent him a mild shock through it electrics. He cursed as Rose laughed at his suffering.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODLETTIL

The Doctor threw open the doors once they landed. He bounced outside. The first thing that struck Rose was the cold, it bit through her. She was glad that she'd taken his hint that it wasn't as sunny as she'd expected; even so her thick coat still made her feel as if she was exposed to the weather.

"Come on." He told her as he dragged her over the hill. As they reached the crest Rose saw a huge glass dome. It almost blurred into the snow that surrounded it. The glass reflected the sunlight. "We'd better get inside before the sun sets. The days are short here," Rose nodded and let him lead her towards the dome.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As they crossed the threshold of the building Rose felt the warmth wash over her, her husband never seemed to notice changes in temperature but she suspected that was his stubbornness that prevented him from doing so. This version of him as more stubborn than the last.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, we have a reservation, John and…" He looked at Rose, studying her form a moment. "Joan Smith." Rose turned to him when the desk clerk was looking at the register. She mouthed 'Joan?' But he only gave her his usual cheeky grin.

"I'm sorry sir but…"

"Hold on," He reached into his pocket and pulled out his psychic paper. "See, a reservation." The clerk's eyes widened as he looked at the paper.

"I'm sorry sir, I had no idea." He babbled. Theta looked at the paper curiously. He grinned.

"Sir and Dame." He whispered. Rose giggled as the clerk moved towards them and gestured for them to follow him.

As they entered their room, the clerk hastily left them. Rose moved towards the window that looked across the planet. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So, what do you think Mrs Smith?" The Doctor felt Rose's smile.

"Joan?" She asked.

"I have a human name so you needed one."

"I already have one." She stuck her tongue between her teeth, in the way he couldn't resist. "Or would you prefer to call me Bad Wolf from now on?" He chose to ignore her.

"I already have another human name too."

"'The Doctor' is hardly a name." Rose told him pointedly. He stuck his tongue out at her. "Why haven't we brought any luggage?"

"That's what this machine is for." He gestured to a machine that appeared to be a closet at first glance. He pulled open the doors to reveal a machine. "You just tell it what you want…orange t shirt." Immediately an orange t-shirt appeared. He unfolded the t-shirt and showed it to her. "See." She nodded and moved across to the machine.

"Blue dress." Immediately on the screen a selection of dressed appeared of various lengths, patterns and styles. Rose touched the screen where a flowery blue dress was depicted immediately the dress appeared.

"By the 31st century that was the norm for holiday resorts…" Rose clapped a hand across his mouth.

"You said relaxation." She cooed gently. He nodded before she pulled him towards the bed.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose woke to find herself warmly cocooned in her husband's arms, a soft moan made her look up. She reached up and gently brushed her husband's fringe from his eyes. He grimaced and pulled his head away from her. Rose realised he was having a nightmare. She carefully extracted herself from his arms.

"Doctor," She whispered. He remained asleep. "Doctor." She reached down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Wake up, love." She told him. The Doctor woke suddenly his eyes widened in fear before he realised where he was. He took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He seemed uncertain.

"You haven't had any nightmares in months." She told him. "What was it about?"

"Nothing." The Doctor climbed out of the bed and moved across the room away from her. Rose followed him and wrapped the sheet tightly around herself.

"Theta. You can tell me."

"I can't Rose."

"I am your wife!" She shouted, lowering her voice only when she saw him wince. "I've seen inside your mind, if you don't tell me then you're only pushing me away and I know you don't want to do that."

"It wasn't anything that I haven't had before." He told her, trying to dissuade her.

"Then tell me." He slowly turned to face her; she saw tears down his face immediately her face softened. Rose stepped towards him, embracing him tightly.

"With everything that's happened…" Rose gasped as she saw herself being approached by a cyberman, his arm outstretched to attack, she tried to dodge but the arm clamped down on her, she felt electricity flow through her body, through not only herself but the bundle she carried, looking closer she saw it was Tala, a scream filled the room.

Her eyes snapped open and she stepped away from her husband, a hand covered her mouth. The Doctor's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you do that?" He asked, she shook her head.

"You didn't touch my face?" Rose asked, he shook his head.

"Maybe…maybe my mind is developing?" She asked, he looked at her blankly. It was unsettling to see him so confused.

"Rose Sigma you are brilliant." She found herself pulled into a crushing hug.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"No way am I going in there…" The Doctor protest very, very loudly. Rose blushed as people turned to face them.

"Its just a pool." He grimaced slightly at the water. "I haven't been in one for ages, at least while I was carrying Tala." She pulled an adorable face.

"I'm still not going in." Rose sighed.

"I guess I'll just have to watch those lovely lifeguards all by myself."

"Do you want me to carry the towels?" He asked quickly Rose laughed.

"Sometimes you can be so predictable." She handed something to him and he went whiter than snow.

"Why are you giving that to me?" He didn't dare look up from her engagement and wedding ring in the palm of his hand.

"Because I don't want to get them damaged in the water." Rose saw him visibly relax. "When I said forever I meant it." She studied him for a moment. "You haven't been like this for a while. That 'thing' with TORCHWOOD has really shook you hasn't it."

"Rose, I'm a Time Lord, I'm not supposed to feel like this."

"That's what make you different. You care about everyone and everything. It's not something to be ashamed of. You've changed." They stood in silence for a few minutes.

"I thought we were going to the pool." he told her suddenly before dragging her off.

As they grew closer to the pool Rose had expected a basic swimming pool not a tropical island. The Doctor let out a triumphant cry as he found an empty spot. He sat down on the sand, before quickly standing up as he realised the sand would make its way up his trousers. Rose shook her head slightly before laying the towels down onto the sand. As they lay down Rose snuggled into his embrace. The Doctor gently caressed her ring finger.

"You have a tan line." Rose laughed, turning into his chest.

"You probably have one too." He pulled his own ring off and looked finding a very faint tan line. "You don't tan well do you?"

"It's not my fault." He moaned. She laughed slightly.

"It's going to be a shame to go home." Rose whispered. "But I miss Tala so much."

"Me too." He pressed a gentle kiss to her hair. "I wonder if Jack's survived your mother." Rose gently slapped him. "Well at least he has one sane person with him. Though he'll still need therapy."

"I turned out alright." Rose muttered.

"An exception, but your…"

"Shut up!" Rose silenced him with a kiss.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose slowly crept out of bed and towards the bathroom. She stopped in her tracks suddenly.

"What are you doing?" She cursed slightly.

"Going for a shower before someone uses up my shampoo and conditioner in their shower." She thought it was a bit strange he didn't say anything to that. She stepped into the shower and began to pour some shampoo into her hand. Immediately a sweet yet sickly smell filled the air causing her to gag. "THETA!!" She screamed. Immediately he ran into the room and yanked back the shower curtain.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he wiped sleep from his eyes. She handed him the shampoo.

"That isn't my shampoo."

"But its in your bottle." He looked at the bottle closely; everything pointed it to being her shampoo.

"Smell it." He looked at her as if she were mad. He sniffed and pulled a face. "The conditioner smells the same. It was fine yesterday." She saw his eyes glaze over. The Doctor quickly left the bathroom and emerged carrying his screwdriver. He tipped some of the contents into the sink. Rose peered over his shoulder. He aimed his screwdriver at and caused it to crystalise. He frowned and gently lifted some powder to show Rose.

"This shouldn't be in there. Or this." He lifted up his other hand. "This is a chemical binder, it binds chemicals that wouldn't normally react together. And this…" His expression turned grim. "It's Aspirin."

"Aspirin? You said Time Lords couldn't have Aspirin, it would kill them." He nodded. "But what's it doing in shampoo? Its not likely to have any effect there…"

"Rose have you ever accidentally swallowed some shower water when in the shower? Silly question of course you have, some of that water is bound to have traces of soap and shampoo in, and in that would be the Asprin. It only takes small amounts to kill a Time Lord." He noticed Rose beginning to shiver. "Come here." He wrapped a towel around her shaking form. "I think we'd better go home."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

They didn't even get through the door before something attacked them.

"Thank god you're back!!" The pair were enveloped in an enormous hug.

"MUM! What's wrong? Its not Tala, is it?" Rose asked afraid of the answer. Jackie shook her head.

"Its Jack, he'd being too nice!" The Doctor exchanged a confused look with Rose. "He's offered to do everything. It's not natural." The Doctor walked past a sobbing Jackie to Jack, looking at him in awe.

"How did you manage to do that?" Jack shrugged.

"It's a gift." He smirked. Theta smiled and looked towards the bundle in the cot. "She's been an angel. She obviously takes after her mother." The Doctor rolled his eyes before walking over to his daughter. He picked her up; as if she sensed him she woke up and smiled at him.

"Hello Tala." He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Jack moved up behind him.

"So did you bring me back a present?"

TBC


	4. Smiths, Harkness and Jones

Chapter Four: Smiths and Jones Chapter Four: Smiths, Harkness and Jones

"Who's idea was this?!" Came the loud and very much irritated protest from the bed. "My ideas are usually brilliant so this can't be mine…"

"Is it me or has his ego grown?" A mutter came from the two standing directly over the bed.

"You were the one who said that you had to leave my mothers because 'you felt ill'."

"But you were the one who decided to take it literally." Rose tried to hold her laugh.

"Wives are supposed to take care of their husbands."

"I wouldn't call landing your husband in hospital for a few days 'taking care of him'. What happens when the use the stethoscope and find a small, minor thing like…oh I don't know…two hearts!!" Jack rolled his eyes.

"It's never stopped you before." Rose told him sternly.

"I'll use the screwdriver on it." Jack pulled the item in question out of his pocket.

"You mean he actually let that thing out of his si…hang on." Rose yanked the screwdriver out of his hand. "Where did you get that screwdriver? It isn't the Doctor's."

"He gave it to me after you went away."

"Which brings me back to the question - why don't I have one yet?" The Doctor reached for Tala trying to change the subject, Rose moved back further. "Holding Tala might cause your 'condition' to worsen."

"Quick, the Doctor's coming this way…" The pair looked at Jack trying to work out what he was on about until they realised that he meant a medical doctor.

"Now then, Mr Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" Theta flashed him a slightly forced smile. Rose noticed the medical students craning their necks to see Tala.

"Aw, not so bad, still a bit, you know. Blah."

"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains." Rose did her best not to laugh, earning her a sharp glare.

'_That was the best you could come up with? You want to try periods.'_ She whispered into his mind.

"_It's your mother's cooking that does it."_ He replied. Rose shook her head slightly before pretending to move an annoying piece of hair out of her eyes when one of the students looked at her curiously.

"Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me." A young dark skinned medical student leaned over the Doctor, preparing to examine him.

"That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?"

"Sorry?" He looked at Rose and Jack.

"On Chancery Street this morning. You came up to me and took your tie off."

"Really? What did I do that for?"

"I don't know, you just did."

"Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask Rose and Jack."

"Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?"

"It depends on your definition of brother."

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones."

"Sorry. Right." Rose quickly nudged Jack as Jones placed the stethoscope to his chest. Jack fumbled with the screwdriver trying to block the sound of the heartbeats.

"I weep for further generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?"

"Oh be fair Doctor," Theta began. "She could have a faulty stethoscope." If Jack could, he would have rung the Doctor's neck at that comment, Rose just stood and watched her husband. Doctor Stoker picked up the chart and dropped it quickly, receiving a shock.

"That happened to me this morning."

"I had the same thing on the door handle."

"And me, on the lift."

"Oh I do love long commentaries. Shall we discuss what we had for breakfast too?" Jack interrupted.

"That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by - anyone?"

"Benjamin Franklin." Rose couldn't help the grimace that came, knowing he was just about to go into a long ramble.

"Don't you dare…" She muttered.

"Correct!"

"My mate Ben, that was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked…"

"Do you want to hold him while I strangle him or the other way round?" Rose asked quickly.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose sat down on the bed next to her husband. He gently kissed her.

"I know you hate hospitals but you know why we're here." She assured him.

"I know." He hugged her to him. "These beds are uncomfortable, the mattresses feel like lead, the pillow is made of grit…"

"Only a Doctor could be worse than a patient."

"At the moment I renounce the 'Doctor' title." Rose laughed.

"Jack, that's an official invitation to call him Theta." Jack grinned evilly. The only time Jack called him Theta as at a formal occasion or to put him in his place.

"We're on the moon, we're on the bloody moon!" A cry echoed through the halls.

"Wait for the screaming to begin." Jack joked. Rose shook her head slightly before moving to allow her husband to dress, hiding her smile.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose looked out of the window, observing the moon.

"Of all the places we've been, I never expected to go to the moon." She turned towards the cubical curtain. "You know, I've always thought that spaceships need special glass, not just to survive the speed and re-entry but to stop air escaping…so why isn't air escaping through these windows?" The Doctor pulled open the curtain and Rose winced at his suit.

"Very good point! Brilliant, in fact. What's wrong?"

"You've got a new suit. It isn't exactly…"

"Exactly what?"

"You, the suit it isn't you. But I think it could be due to the shirt and tie though." Rose looked at him, "I think a t-shirt would go better with it."

"We're on the moon for no reason, in a hospital, facing death at any second and you're concerned with my suit?" Rose shrugged slightly. "What was your name?" He asked the young medic changing the subject suddenly.

"Martha."

"And it was Jones, wasn't it? Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?"

"We can't be!" Another medic squeaked.

"Obviously we are so don't waste my time." Rose looked at him, shocked at his attitude.

"Don't be rude." Rose snapped. "She's not…" Rose looked round. "A 'thingie' that's trying to kill you."

"Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or...?"

"By the patients' lounge, yeah." He reached across and held his hand out, Martha looked at it for a moment as she was about to grasp it Rose put her hand into it. Martha realised that he wanted to take the blonde's hand, it became increasingly clear as he pulled Rose closer to him.

"So, we're going outside, yeah?"

"Oh yes." He winked slightly, Rose beamed at him. "C'mon. Not her, she'd hold us up. We really don't have time for that, four of us is enough."

"This is all because I commented on his suit. He can be worse than a woman." Rose muttered to Jack, just before she was yanked in the direction of the lounge.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The group stood outside gazing at their surroundings and the stars above them.

"You know," Jack began, "This reminds me of that Stargate SG-1 episode when the building was beamed out into space, although it was to stop America from being neutralised. It's the same idea."

"You're getting more like him." Rose warned.

"I heard that." Came a soft reply.

"You were meant to." She laughed.

"There must be a containment field around the hospital and surrounding space. To hold the air." Rose told him, he looked at her confused. "You forget who has to sit next to you when you decide to watch sci-fi programmes."

"What do you think happened?" Martha asked them. Rose moved closer to her husband, linking her arm through his.

"What do you think?"

"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben - Christmas - those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home." Theta's face clouded and his expression hardened.

"I'm sorry." Rose told her.

"I promise you, Mr Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way." Jack sniggered at the prospect of a human trying to comfort the Doctor on matters to do with space.

"It's not Smith, that's not my real name."

"Who are you, then?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it, then, Doctor Smith?"

"Just the Doctor."

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?"

"Right, I'm going to cut this short," Rose snapped, noticing the woman was flirting with her husband. "He's called the Doctor, that's his name, no surname what's so ever." This time Rose was the one being hostile.

"Now who's being rude?" He whispered into her ear.

"As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title."

"Well, I'd better make a start, then."

"Doctor," Rose pointed to something. The group watched as a ship landed and aliens began to march towards the hospital.

"Judoon." Jack whispered.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Doctor look." Rose pointed to something, Jack craned his neck to see what she was pointing at expecting it to be something vital to the situation.

"Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop."

"Never mind that! What are Judoon?" Martha butted in.

"Galactic police. Well, police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs."

"And they brought us to the moon?"

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated us. That rain? Lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop."

"Is this the same as the Shadow Proclamation?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah well part of it only it doesn't exactly cover the Earth the subsection they're using. They're making a catalogue, it means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for us." Rose suddenly whipped her head round to face Jack.

"Please tell me you've never upset them." She pleaded. Jack paused thinking for a minute.

"I don't think so." He told her. "I've had dealings with them when I was a…you-know-what…but that's all." Rose sighed in relief.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor looked through the computer files using his screwdriver.

"Jack can you look through that one." Tala began to squirm in Rose's arms, sensing something was wrong.

"They've reached third floor. What's that thing?"

"Sonic screwdriver."

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly!"

"No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look." The Doctor looked down slightly. "If you're open to the idea of aliens maybe you should be open to the idea of different technology as well." He told her resisting the urge to hit the computer to make it work.

"I'm having no luck with this computer, the records have been wiped." Jack called. "How thick can you get?" The Doctor turned to face his wife.

"I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I know it seems to happen a lot but…" Rose put a finger to his lips.

"I know you don't mean to cause trouble," She lightly stroked his cheek. "It just happens to follow. I knew what I was getting into when we met, got married and had Tala, I chose this and I wouldn't change it for anything."

"But what were they looking for?" Martha asked confused, oblivious to the couple.

"Something that looks like a human but is something else entirely." Jack told her.

"Are you part of TORCHWOOD?" Martha asked suddenly. She was met with a stony silence. Martha suddenly noticed something over Jack's shoulder. "I think I've found who we're looking for." The pair in the centre of the room only had eyes for each other; Rose continued to gently stroke his cheek.

"I've restored the back-up." Jack told them before turning round. "Martha's found her."

"You what? Run!" The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and ran off down the corridor, Jack followed pulling Martha close behind them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor pulled Rose into the radiology room. The pair watched as Jack and Martha skidded past the doorway. He poked his head round the doorway.

"When you're ready!" He called. The stopped and ran back towards him. "When I say 'now', press the button Rose."

"This one?" He shook his head. "This one?" He gave her an exasperated look. "The great, big, threatening button?" She asked partly out of sarcasm.

"That's the one! NOW!" Rose hit it and watched as the Slabs were hit by the radiation.

"What did you do?" Martha asked stunned.

"Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead."

"Please tell me you're not going to regenerate again?" Rose asked.

"Regenerate? With your mother and her slaps? It was bad enough last time. Nah, it's only radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out, I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it. If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go, easy does it..." He shook his foot. "Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out, ah, ah, ah, ah. It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Ah - hold on." He threw the shoe into the bin. "Done."

"You're completely mad." He grinned before throwing the other shoe into the bin. Jack gently carried the Doctor's screwdriver.

"My sonic screwdriver." He looked at it regretfully.

"I'll get you another one." Rose cooed.

"My sonic screwdriver!"

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire." Martha tried to explain.

"I loved my sonic screwdriver!"

"Is there something I should know?" Rose teased.

"Doctor!"

"Sorry." He grinned as he tossed the screwdriver away. "You called me 'Doctor'."

"Anyway! Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood. We saw when we ran past."

"Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless - no. Yes, that's it, wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it. If she can assimilate Mr Stoker's blood, mimic the morphology, she can register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!"

"I'm still not convinced you're aliens." Martha told them as they walked.

"We prefer galactic travellers if you don't mind." At that moment a Judoon stepped in front of them, scanning Tala.

"Non-human."

"Oh my God, you really are!" And once again Martha felt her arm being pulled from its socked as Jack started to run pulling her along with him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Doctor, there's not enough air for all these people." Rose told him.

"I know." He whispered.

"She's a vampire like thing," Rose muttered.

"No, she's a plasmavore."

"How does that change things?"

"It tells you what she is for definite. Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?"

"If it were me I'd go for the place where I could do the most damage."

"Sometimes you can be a violent person." He teased.

"I don't me to kill I mean to shut down transporters and things like that."

"That's it! Where the place you could do that in here."

"I don't know, x-ray, operating rooms, generator, MRI…" He looked and noticed the MRI sign.

"MRI! Brilliant!" He pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Find the non-human. Execute." Voices carried, Rose sighed.

"You know sometimes I hate being a Time Lady!" Rose told her husband as they stood there. "It'd be so much easier if I was human in situations like this."

"Wouldn't work." He told her facing her.

"Why not?"

"You'd carry enough genetic transfer material to keep their scanner busy for weeks." Rose looked confused, but the moment he raised an eyebrow at her she blushed, fully understanding what he meant.

"You're going to have to hold them up." Rose told Martha.

"Why can't he?" Martha asked, she may have been trying to get her breath back but she wasn't deaf, she'd distinctly heard the words 'Time Lady'.

"He's human, just with other bits thrown in."

"Rose you are fantastic." He grinned as an idea came to the Doctor. He gave Jack a knowing look and he immediately knew what he had to do.

"How do I distract them?" Jack leaned forward and kissed Martha.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose and Theta walked into the room, Jack hovered outside.

"Have you seen - there are these things, those great big space rhino things, I mean rhinos from space. And we're on the moon. Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon. And I only came in for my bunions, look. They're all right now, perfectly good treatment, I said to my wife," he pointed to Rose. "I'd recommend this place to anyone, didn't I Rose?"

"Yep."

"But then we end up on the moon. And did I mention the rhinos?"

"Hold them!" The two Slabs grabbed Rose and the Doctor.

"That thing, that big machine thing, is it supposed to be making that noise?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of a magnet? I did magnets at GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same."

"The magnetic setting is now set to 50,000 Tesla."

"Ooh. That's a bit strong, isn't it?"

"I can send out a magnetic pulse that will fry the brain-stems of every living thing within 250,000 miles. Except me, safe in this room."

"Hang on." Rose began. "The Earth's closer than that, won't they all be killed?"

"Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift."

"Different, most people want to kill all of Earth." The Doctor mused.

"Who's side are you on!" Rose snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me, I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman, hence the bunions - why would you do that?"

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape."

"Now, that's weird. You're talking like you're some sort of an alien."

"It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment I'm ready to arm myself with should the police come looking."

"So, those rhinos, they're looking for you? Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans... up to setting two?"

"Then I must assimilate again."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked fully aware of the answer.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked as she approached Rose she signalled to the Slabs to take Tala from her, that wasn't the plan he'd been hoping for. "Leave her alone."

"It's not your wife I'm after."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Tala screamed. Rose's eyes began to glow as the Bad Wolf side of her began to take over. Theta watched as Rose gained the strength to break away from the Slab holding her, she strode the few steps it took to reach her daughter and pushed Florence away from the Slab holding her daughter, Florence fell to the floor.

"What are you?" She asked as Rose snatched her daughter from the Slab.

"Time Lord." Rose told her as the Bad Wolf began to ebb its way back into her mind. The Judoon chose that moment to march into the room, Martha close behind, clearly following the screams of their daughter.

"She's not human."

"Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued."

"Scan her again, you've upgraded your scans." Rose gently bounced Tala up and down in an effort to prevent her from crying further.

"Non-human."

"What?"

"Confirm analysis."

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come."

"Confirmed: Plasmavore. I charge you with the crime of murdering the princess of Patrival Regency Nine."

"She deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blond curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore."

"Do you confess?"

"Confess? I'm proud of it!"

"Verdict: guilty. Sentence: execution."

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" Florence screamed as she disintegrated.

"Case closed."

"What did she mean, "Burn with me?" The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something." Martha yelled. The Doctor snapped out of his thoughts and ran towards the MRI scanner, yanking out the plug.

"Wasn't that a bit…melodramatic?" Jack asked staring at the plug. "I was expecting cursing, running, sonic screwdrivers, race against the clock type of thing."

"Next time you can sort it out." Rose told him, even though she felt the same.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Have you found another screwdriver?" Rose asked as a cheerful yell echoed through the control room. Her husband flashed the new device in front of her eyes.

"You touched your Bad Wolf/Time Lord side today." Rose nodded, ashamed.

"I lost control." She admitted to him.

"I know you did." He hugged her tightly.

"I've never lost control of my Time Lord side before."

"It scared you." She nodded a few tears forming. "I think it was your maternal side kicking in."

"You never lose control of your Time Lord side."

"Only because I'm used to controlling it, you haven't been a Time Lady for long, give it time." Jack chose that moment to walk in bearing three mugs of tea, pretending he hadn't heard their conversation and the Doctor was grateful for that.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm good. You?"

"Fine."

"Doctor?" Jack didn't receive a reply. "Doctor? Theta?"

"Hmmm? Oh I'm fine."

"You seem a little distracted." Rose took a sip of tea. "I think you should take Martha on a thank you trip." Jack coughed as his tea went the wrong way.

"One trip." The Doctor agreed.

"Besides…" Rose continued. "It'll be fun to have another girl around." Jack and theta simply looked at each other.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"You never even told me who you are." Martha told them as they stood outside the TARDIS.

"The Doctor."

"Rose Sigma, this is Tala." She told her, Martha smiled at the bundle.

"And I'm Captain Jack Harkness." He moved forward.

"Stop flirting!" The Doctor and Rose cried at the same time.

"What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that."

"I'm a Time Lord, so's Rose and Jack is from the 51st century so…I just thought since you helped save Earth and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip.

"What, into space?"

"Well."

"I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad."

"If it helps, I can travel in time, as well." He tried, she deserved to know what he could do.

"Get out of here."

"I can."

"Come on now, that's going too far."

"I'll prove it." The Doctor walked inside, the TARDIS dematerialised for a minute before dematerialising. He walked back out with his tie in hand. "Told you!" He began to fasten his tied back on; Rose pulled it from his hands.

"I told you that suit doesn't need a tie." She smiled at him; he nodded before turning his attention back to Martha.

"And that's your spaceship?"

"It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space." Rose told her mimicking him. Jack laughed.

"Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate." She began to flirt slightly, he coughed nervously.

"Take a look."

"Five pounds she says 'It's bigger on the inside'." Rose bet Jack as they walked in.

"You're on."

"But it's just a box. But it's huge. How does it do that? It's wood. It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside." Rose held out her hand for Jack to give her the money. He grumbled before reaching into his pocket.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed. All right, then, let's get going. Just one trip to say 'thanks', you get one trip, then back home."

"If you will wear a tight suit...

"Now... Don't!" He warned throwing a glance at Rose who was trying not to laugh, after the days running she needed a laugh, the hostility she initially felt when Martha flirted with her husband was all but gone as she sensed his panic.

"And then travel all the way across the universe just to ask me on a date..."

"Stop it." He told her. She looked as if she was going to say something else.

"Theta where's your ring?" Rose asked politely, inserting herself into the conversation; deciding that no matter how fun it was to watch her husband sweat he deserved a break. He looked down at his hand.

"I took it off in the hospital. I gave it to Jack." Jack rummaged through his pocket before handing him his wedding ring. As he put it on Martha noticed for the first time the wedding ring on Rose's own hand and everything clicked into place – the glances, the touches, the daughter. He gently kissed Rose.

"For the record? I'm not remotely interested. I only go for humans."

"Good. Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomalizer. Fire up the helmic regulator. And finally - the hand brake. Ready?"

"No."

"Off we go." He cried as he looked up at the rotor with Rose smiling, an instant before they all fell backwards.

TBC

**A/N: I hope you don't mind me changing Martha's character slightly, I think Moper Jones' moping went to far in the third series.**

**I also hope you'll forgive me for altering the episode's sequence slightly from how they were broadcast, I've only seen the season once and I have no desire to ever watch it again – instead I'm using transcripts from my friend.**


	5. Information Overload

**A/N: Sorry I've taken a while I've literally been building both a Stargate and a TARDIS for our church holiday club called 'Going Bananas'. Basically we have a plane that flies from one end of the church to another passing through the Stargate at the end, and the TARDIS is for biblical travellers from the past who come and tell their story to the children.**

Chapter Five: Information Overload

"So," Martha asked feeling awkward and guilty after flirting with the Doctor. "How long have you been married?" Rose paused thinking the question over.

"About six months." Rose told her. "I'd known him for just over a year and a half before that." Martha nodded.

"Look Rose, I'm sorry for just…" Rose laughed.

"Don't worry about it." She assured her. "It isn't the first time and won't be the last." Martha felt some of the tension ease. "Besides its always fun to let him sweat a little." Martha laughed. "Although my mother is the best person to make him do that." Martha looked at her curiously.

"I don't understand."

"The Doctor can be the most powerful being in the universe at times, however let my mother near him and you'd never see him for dust." Martha laughed at Rose's comment.

"How old is your daughter?" Martha saw Rose's eyes glaze over slightly.

"Tala's five months old."

"May I?" She asked gesturing to Rose's arms. Rose nodded and gently passed Tala to Martha. Martha looked at the sleeping infant. "She's beautiful."

"How was your pregnancy? I mean was it the same as a normal pregnancy?" Martha's medical side became apparent, Rose thought about her question for a moment.

"Yeah, there were a few differences, mainly the timing of certain stages such as fainting, the only part I had problems with was the actual birth."

"Was it difficult?"

"No, I had more of a problem with the fact that my 'considerate' husband forgot to tell me that I wouldn't be having false alarms." She smirked slightly. "We were visiting the London 2012 Olympic games when I began having contractions I thought it was a false alarm until he told me I wouldn't have any just as my water broke."

"Is that where you're from? 2012?"

"No, I'm from your time, London actually, I met the Doctor in 2005."

"I thought you were a Time Lord."

"I am…but it's a long story." Martha nodded. Rose suddenly jolted. "Do you want a drink? Tea? Coffee? I've got to feed Tala." Martha nodded, before following Rose through the corridors to the kitchen. "Can you hold onto her while I make Tala's food and drinks."

"Sure."

"Do you want tea or coffee?"

"Erm…tea please."

"Milk? Sugar?"

"Milk, and three sugars please." Rose nodded and reached for two cups, switching on the kettle. Rose placed some food into the microwave for Tala.

"I'LL HAVE SOME TEA AS WELL!!" A yell sounded through the TARDIS.

"ME TOO!!" Came Jack's shout. Rose reached in and pulled two more cups out.

"I swear they have a radar." Martha smiled at her. "A word of advice, if his babble gets too much for you…just ignore him."

"Does he do it all the time?"

"Yeah, he likes to babble, it often gets us into even more trouble." The microwave beeped and Rose pulled out a freshly heated dinner. She tipped the contents into a bowl and mashed them thoroughly. "She doesn't like that bottled stuff." Rose explained. Martha wrinkled her nose at the thought. Martha watched as Rose closed her eyes for a second then jumped out of her skin as a high chair appeared out of no where. Rose took Tala from her and placed Tala in the high chair. Rose then sat down and began to feed Tala

"Do you want me to…" Martha asked as the kettle boiled.

"Please. The teapot's in the ninth cupboard from the left." Martha did as she was told and soon rejoined Rose at table.

"How do you get your mind around all of this?" She asked her.

"It was difficult at first, but you get used to it. It took me a week to adjust."

"I'm only here for one trip." Rose nodded. "It's hard making a decision like that, but it's a once in a lifetime chance."

"Actually he asked me twice."

"Oh?"

"I said no the first time, then he asked me again and I said yes." Tala gurgled at her food. "He never asks anyone twice, but he asked me. I couldn't believe it." Rose didn't notice until it was too late that Tala had grabbed some of her food.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The two women watched as Tala threw the food and it hit the person walking through the door.

"What was that for?" The protest came. Rose and Martha dissolved into a fit of giggles. The Doctor rolled his eyes at the sight of the two women. He reached for his daughter and gently started to tickle her. "Has your Grandmother been telling you to do that to me?" Tala shrieked as her father continued to tickle her. Rose wiped her eyes as she tried to focus on the Doctor. The Doctor reached for his cup and sipped the tea. He sat at the table with them. Martha couldn't look him in the eye. Rose reached across and gently squeezed her hand.

"So…what do you think of the TARDIS?" He asked her.

"It's…big." Martha told him.

"Where's Jack?" Rose asked as her husband took over feeding Tala.

"Somewhere, I think he's trying to find something."

"As long as it's not his physic paper, he's terrible at using that."

"He's not the only one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I seem to remember you handing it back to him and it reading 'Rose Tyler and single'."

"Actually it was available." Jack told them as he entered the room. Rose turned red.

"That was before you 'changed' and we became a couple." He nodded and hid his grin behind his cup.

"Anyway," The Doctor started, only to be stopped by another dollop of food being thrown at him that narrowly missed his head. "Rose, you and your mother are going to have a talk about my daughter's bad habits."

"Why don't you want to talk to her?" Rose asked sweetly watching the fear and panic cross his face.

"I see what you mean Rose." Martha whispered.

"Have you been talking about me?" Rose smiled sweetly.

"Only good things." The Doctor cursed loudly in his own language as Tala spat the food out at him as Jack sniggered. "THETA!" Rose shouted. "Not in front of Martha and especially not in front of Tala!" She made him shrink back with the intensity of her stare, doing a very good impression of her mother.

"I thought his name was 'the Doctor'." The trio looked at each other.

"Theta is…" The Doctor began.

"His nickname." Rose finished. "Well its Theta Sigma really."

"Oh is that his only name?"

"Take your pick." Jack laughed.

"When I'm on Earth sort of undercover its John Smith. My real name can't be pronounced." He told her.

"But to the Daleks and most of the universe if it's not the Doctor it's the Oncoming Storm." Martha turned to Rose.

"Do you have more than one name?"

"My proper name is Rose Tyler, but when I married him it became Rose Sigma. He's recently created another name for me – Joan Smith…"

"You never told me that." Jack cried.

"I thought I did."

"You didn't."

"Never mind, like Theta I have a universal name – Bad Wolf." Martha shook her head, trying to make sense of it all. "I'm sorry, I know it's confusing."

"It's just so…so…"

"I know." At that moment something wet hit Martha. Martha reached up and touched the offending item. The occupants of the room looked at each other worried what Martha's reaction would be. Martha just laughed. Rose felt some of the tension ease. She reached down and moved her laughing daughter's bowl away. Martha smiled. "I'm so sorry." Rose told her apologetically.

"It's alright." Martha assured her. "I'm used to young children. My brother Leo has a baby."

"At least I'm not the only one she does it too." The Doctor began. "Was I being rude?" He asked Jack as his statement suddenly sunk in.

"Yes." Rose told him. Martha suddenly felt uncomfortable as Rose shared a loving look with her husband. Jack seemed to also pick up on it.

"Martha, lets take our tea into the consol room and I'll answer any more questions you have." Jack guided Martha out of the room.

YEKNODELTTILYENODELTTIL

Rose stood up and walked over to the sink. She started to scrub at Tala's bowl. He leaned back against the sink.

"Sometimes I get the feeling you enjoy what happens to me." He joked, Rose laughed. "I just think you don't like my suit."

"It'll take some getting used to." She sighed and leaned into him, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Your hands are wet!" Rose started to laugh into his chest before pushing against him and reaching for the towel to dry her hands. "I think Tala's going to need a bath."

"Well you need to clean yourself up too." He frowned before leaning down and kissing her deeply, she moaned as his tongue brushed hers.

"Sometimes you Rose Sigma can be a right pain." He rested his forehead against hers.

"You know I'm right though."

"Oh alright then." She grinned widely at him. He walked towards the door, but not before lifting Tala out of her high chair. He turned back towards her. "Sometimes I get the feeling I'm not the one in charge." He grinned manically at her before leaving the room. Rose simply shook her head before continuing to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose entered the console room to see Martha and Jack chatting happily on the Captain's chair.

"Where's the Doc?" Jack asked as he glanced behind Rose.

"Tala's trying to drown him." She said without batting an eyelid.

"Right." Jack didn't seem to pick up on what she said. "What?!"

"He's giving her a bath, but I think he'll be soaked at the end of it." Rose smiled and reached for the consol monitor.

"What are you doing Rose?" Jack asked as she studied the monitor, pressing a few buttons.

"I'm just checking that the TARDIS is fine." Rose told him. "That way I might be able to prevent someone from doing any more modifications." Rose smiled. "She's all right." Rose tenderly laid a hand on the consol, the TARDIS purred in response.

After a few more minutes the Doctor reappeared his hair dripping. Rose ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I guess Tala enjoyed her bath." He gave her a tired smile.

"She's clean and asleep." He turned to Martha. "So where do you want to go?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, so many places to chose from. "But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?"

"Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything." He said. "You apes, you have to know everything. Honestly the smallest thing you have to try and break it down into a step-by-step gui…" He told Rose.

"Have you finished?" Rose asked. He opened his mouth but chose to nod instead.

"Martha, you don't wanna know. It just does. Hold on tight!" The TARDIS decided to make the ride even bumpier than usual resulting in a scream floating down the corridors.

"Blimey! Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?"

"Yes…and I failed it." He admitted. Jack laughed. Rose squeezed his hand as a wave of sadness overcame him, as she knew the full story behind him having the TARDIS.

"TARDIS could you move the nursery closer. Thank you." Rose quickly left to fetch Tala. Almost immediately she returned. Jack noticed the slight red patch on Tala's head, the TARDIS let out a sorrowful hum as she realised that she'd inadvertently hurt Tala.

"What happened?"

"She just bumped her head on the cot." Rose placed a soft kiss her daughter's head. "She's fine, Theta." Told him as she saw the worry cross his face. Jack turned to Martha and handed her jacket to her.

"Make the most of this Martha." Jack told her. "He promised on trip and one trip only." Jack led her towards the doors. "Are you two coming?" Jack's question made them jump slightly. Rose reached for Tala's pram.

"I don't think you should use that." He whispered. She sighed and wrapped their daughter tightly in a blanket. The Doctor grabbed their jackets, helping Rose with hers before slipping his own trench coat on. He grabbed their baby bag and walked back towards the door.

"Outside this door is a brave new world, Martha, right Doc?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah, right, brave new world." The Doctor told him, slightly distracted by Rose.

"Where are we?" Martha asked.

"Take a look."

TBC


	6. Brush Up Your Shakespeare, Start Quoting

Chapter Six: Brush Up Your Shakespeare, Start Quoting him Now…

The town was dimly lit as the steeped out of the TARDIS. Rose quickly dodged the people that made their way towards her.

"When are we?" Martha asked timidly. Amazed at the sights around her. The Doctor suddenly grabbed Jack's collar and pulled him back quickly. Jack looked down at the contents of a bucket that he had nearly worn.

"Somewhere before the invention of the toilet. Sorry about that."

"I've seen worse. I've worked the late night shift at A&E." Martha told him suddenly.

"So when are we?" Rose whispered. "I've only just managed to get her back to sleep." Theta gently touched his daughter's head and found a small lump there. "She'll be okay." She warned him. "I banged my head lots of time when I was little."

"But I don't know anything about raising children." He admitted. "Everything that happens to her makes me worry."

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." She squeezed his hand tighter. "So when are we?"

"London, about 1599." He told them.

"You sure it's not Cardiff?" Rose joked. He glared at her.

"Is the Globe Theatre in Cardiff?" He asked. "It's right there! Besides Since when have I taken you to the wrong point in time?" He regretted his question as Rose smiled wickedly.

"1879, Alternate London, my home, 'the fourth great and bountiful human empire'…"

"That one wasn't quite my fault…" He began enjoying their banter. Jack decided to take the initiative.

"Miss Jones, would you like to accompany me to the theatre?"

"Of course, Captain Harkness." He smiled.

"Do you think Shakespeare will be there?" She asked excitedly.

"Shall we find out Miss Jones?" Jack and Martha began to walk off towards the globe. Rose laughed once the others were out of earshot.

"I think we've found a new way to get them to leave us alone." He told her. He held out his hand for her, she gratefully took it.

YEKNODELTTILYENODELTTIL

"I've never heard of Love's Labour's Won." Martha told them as they walked away from the globe.

"Isn't that the lost play?" Rose asked. They all looked at her stunned. "I may never have done my A-Levels but I did my GCSE's." She told them. "Besides travelling with him you're bound to pick up things…usually weird things but occasionally something useful." The Doctor pulled an offended look.

"Anyway…" He said averting his eyes from his wife. "It's just a rumour, it's in lists of his plays but it never turns up."

"We could tape it." Martha told him.

"The TARDIS would wipe it before it was even copied." Jack told her regretfully.

"Good plan though." Rose told Martha, the Doctor looked at her. "Why didn't we ever think of that?"

"Not you too!"

"It was supposed to be a quick trip in the TARDIS, I didn't want to be here for too long with Tala…but I suppose we could stay here for a little longer."

"We should find somewhere to stay. It's getting late." Jack told him.

"Any ideas." Martha asked.

"There might be a pub somewhere." Jack looked down at his tracker/teleporter.

"You fixed it?" The Doctor accused. Jack turned beetroot red.

"Theta…" Rose warned.

"I broke it for a reason." He began. "That technology isn't safe, besides I don't want people being exposed to it." He sighed. "When we get back I am breaking it again and hiding it!" He told him.

"I found a pub, if it helps." Martha tried. Rose shook her head as the two men tried to stare each other out.

"Give them a minute." Rose mentally counted down. "Martha's found a pub." The men whirled round to face them they looked up and saw the pub in question. "The Elephant Inn – charming name." Rose muttered.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The group walked into the pub. Almost the instant they walked in the Doctor darted off.

"Here he goes!" Jack warned. Rose simply sighed the sigh of the long suffering.

"Hello! Excuse me! I'm not interrupting, am I? Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?"

"Oh no, no, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove…" Shakespeare trailed off seeing the women behind the Doctor. "Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me."

"Come on, lads. I think our William's found some new muses." The other occupants in the room quickly left.

"Sweet ladies." Rose and Martha cautiously sat at the table. Shakespeare hadn't noticed the bundle in Rose's arms yet. "Such unusual clothes. So…fitted."

"He's worse than me." Jack admitted. The Doctor quickly held up his physic paper.

"I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS, my wife," He stressed. "Dame Rose of the Powell Estate, Captain Jack Harkness and Miss Martha Jones."

"Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank."

"Oh, that's…very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius."

"No, it says so right there. It says so." Martha assured them.

"And I say it's blank."

"Psychic paper. Um, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch."

"Psychic. Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?"

"What did you say?" Martha asked clearly offended, Rose didn't blame her.

"Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric…"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"It's political correctness gone mad. Um, Martha's from a far-off land. Freedonia. My wife is from the same place as well."

"Excuse me! Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it 'round."

"I don't work to _your_ schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!"

"I can't."

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled."

"It's all go, 'round here, isn't it?"

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, _Love's Labours Won_ will never be played."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A scream made them all turn to face Rose who showed them a still sleeping Tala, the group then ran outside as quick as they could.

"It's that Lynley bloke."

"What's wrong with him? Leave it to me—I'm a doctor."

"So am I – near enough. Gotta get the heart going. Mr Lynley, c'mon, can you hear me? You're gonna be all right. What the hell is that?" She asked as water gushed from the man's throat.

"I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water—he drowned and then…"

"It's like something stabbed him in the heart." Rose whispered.

"Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

"Yes, sir." A maid answered.

"Please tell me you're not going to get us captured?" Jack partly begged, giving him a pleading look.

"This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft." He told them. Rose nodded seeing his point; she'd been travelling enough to know that some races worshipped them as Gods because of the TARDIS and the power of the Oncoming Storm and Bad Wolf.

"OK, what was it then?" Martha asked him.

"Witchcraft."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"I got you a room, Sir Doctor and Dame Rose." The maid told them. "The Captain and Miss Jones are just across the landing."

"Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?" Shakespeare told them.

"Where a woman can do anything they want." Rose told him sharply.

"And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?" The Doctor didn't think his eyes looked as old as they once did, especially around Rose.

"I do a lot of reading."

"I must work. I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours."

"All the world's a stage." Rose hit him on the arm.

"Hm, I might use that. Good night, Doctor."

"Nighty-night, Shakespeare."

"Come on Romeo!" Rose whispered as they entered the room. Rose gently lay Tala on the bed, before looking in the mirror and brushed her hair quickly. The Doctor pulled her onto his lap.

"Theta what's going on?"

"In this time there's a lot of superstition surrounding witchcraft and anything that appears magic in general." He told her.

"Witchcraft, you mean Merlin? Morgan Le Fay? Harry Potter stuff?" Rose asked.

"Correctamundo…" He grimaced. "I swore I'd never say that word again." At that moment the door opened and he did the only thing he could think of – kissed his wife. The maid at the door blushed red.

"Please excuse me for the interruption my Lord…I'll come back later." Rose laughed and slapped his shoulder, once the maid had left the room. "I've always wanted to do that." He laughed. A knock came at the door.

"That's Jack's knock." Rose muttered. "A maid doesn't knock but Jack does, talk about seeing some strange things. Come in Jack!" He entered quickly.

"Have you got a toothbrush Martha asked about one." The Doctor dug through his pockets before producing a toothbrush.

"Contains Venusian spearmint." Jack nodded and quickly left.

"This bed's only small."

"We'll manage. C'mon." He moved Tala gently before lying back. Rose lay down next to him and curled up into his side. Placing one hand on Tala. "There's such a thing as psychic energy but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that. No. There's something I'm missing." He sighed. "It'll come. Any ideas?"

"It's vaguely familiar. It's as if there's some technology that imitates witchcraft closely." She told him. "Sorry that's what you said isn't it."

"What forms of witchcraft are there on Earth?" He mumbled mostly to himself.

"Wicca, Black Magic, Voodoo, many cultures have magic in their past." Rose told him. "Egyptians used charms and name magic, but that was mainly in temples and places designed to harness magic. I saw it once on the history channel." She explained.

"Name magic." He whispered. "You might have something there, but why is it so important? Charms and locations were designed to enhance spells or to perform a function in general…" He trailed off as he noticed Rose's breathing even out. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Night love." He whispered, before joining her in a peaceful sleep that would soon be shattered by a scream piercing the air.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The two halves of the group met in the hallway, crashing into each other suddenly. They struggled down the narrow corridor trying their best not to bump into each other as they ran. Soon they entered the room from where the scream originated. On the floor lay the sprawled body of the maid. Martha leaned over her and checked for a pulse, finding none she shook her head. Rose handed Jack Tala as she leaned closer to her husband.

"Her heart gave out, she died of fright." Theta told them. An awake Tala started to squirm in Jack's arms seemingly gesturing at something behind him, at first Jack ignored her, but when she started kicking more and more he finally turned round.

"Doc?" Jack called mesmerised by the night. The three walked towards him.

"What did you see?" He slowly turned round.

"I think…I think I just saw a witch."

"Rage, rage against the dying of the light." Theta mumbled, quietly.

"What?" Rose asked as he stood like a deer caught in headlights.

"I might use that." Shakespeare said.

"You can't. It's someone else's." The Doctor whispered.

"But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, the maid died of fright and they were both connected to you." Martha told Shakespeare sternly.

"You're accusing me?"

"Of course not," Jack told him. "But I saw a witch, one that resembled the pictures that Rose decorated the TARDIS with last Hallowe'en."

"Peter Streete spoke of witches." Shakespeare told them, eyeing up Martha again. "Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe."

"The architect. Hold on. The architect! The architect! The Globe! Come on!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODLETTIL

"The columns there, right? 14 sides. I've always wondered but I never asked…tell me, Will, why 14 sides?"

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well."

"Why does that ring a bell? 14…"

"There are 14 lines in a sonnet." Martha told the Doctor.

"So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design. 14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets…Oh, my head. Tetradecagon…think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!" He stopped pacing and turned to face Rose. "You said it earlier!" He pressed a grateful kiss to Rose's lips.

"I did?"

"Magic needs to be performed in certain places, with the right charms and words."

"This is just a theatre. " Shakespeare tried to explain.

"Oh, but a theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis a the right time…Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy, change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. And if you exaggerate that…"

"You have power inside." Rose finished. "Just like the vortex, if you can control it you have power to do anything. Just like I could." The Doctor nodded.

"Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?"

"You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place…lost his mind. Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled."

"Where is he now?"

"Bedlam."

"What's Bedlam?" Jack asked confused.

"Bedlam Hospital. The madhouse."

"We're gonna go there. Right now. Come on." The group began to follow.

"Wait! I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand! Ralph, the last scene as promised. Copy it, hand it round. Learn it. Speak it. Back before curtain up. Remember, kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know—the Queen might turn up. As if. She never does."

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?"

"Oh, and it's all so different in Freedonia."

"But you're clever! Do you honestly think this place is any good?"

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose."

"Mad in what way?" Rose watched as she recognised a veil pass over the Doctor.

"You lost your son."

"My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be…Oh, that's quite good."

"Peter? Peter Streete?" The Doctor asked as he approached the man the guards had just brought in. "Peter, I'm the Doctor. Go into the past, one year ago. Let your mind go back, back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. Let go. Listen. That's it, just let go. Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

"Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. _Their_ design! The 14 walls—always 14. When the work was done they sapped poor Peter's wits." Peter spoke.

"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city? Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?"

"All Hallows Street." Rose jumped as something materialised next to Jack, she could only describe it as a stereotypical witch.

"Too many words. Just one touch of the heart." The thing touched Peter's chest.

"Noooo!!" Rose, Jack and the Doctor screamed at the same time, as Peter screamed his last.

"Please tell me everyone else can see that witch?" Jack pleaded.

"Who would be next, hmm? Just one touch. Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals. Who will die first, hmm?"

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers." The Doctor began.

"You dare…" Rose began.

'_Rose I have so much to live for, I know what I'm doing.' _He whispered gently into her mind.

'_Be careful.'_

"No mortal has power over me."

"Well there's your mistake then, I'm not exactly mortal. But there's a power in words as my wife says. If I can find the right one—if I can just know you…"

"None on Earth has knowledge of us."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here. Now think, think, think… Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy…ah, 14! That's it! 14! The 14 stars of the Rexel planetary configuration! Creature, I name you Carrionite!" The creature screamed and disappeared.

"Doctor, what did you do?" Jack asked, completely puzzled.

"I named her. The power of a name. That's _old_ magic, as Rose said earlier when we were talking about Earth magic."

"You always say there's no such thing as magic." Jack accused.

"Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead."

"Use them for what?"

"The end of the world."

"How come everything we meet means 'the end of the world'? Daleks, Bad Wolf, Oncoming Storm, Cybermen?" Rose asked. "It's a bit of a cliché isn't it? Can't it be the end of the universe of something else for once?"

"Getting bored?" Jack muttered.

"Never!" Rose smiled.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"The Carrionites are things of legend. No one knew much about them." Jack told the Doctor.

"You also thought the Daleks and Time Lords were things of legend." The Doctor pointed out. "You lot, if you can't remember something you just pass it off as a load of made up nonsense, no wonder you keep getting attacked – you don't know anything about your attackers of what to do! Just because you dismiss something it doesn't mean its not there."

"What do they want?" Rose asked. "Same as usual? A New Empire?"

"I knew there was a reason I married you."

"You mean besides the fact I own fruity shampoo?" She asked cheekily.

"Yeah, besides that." He replied. "You Rose Sigma are fantastic." He leaned in closer; Rose lifted her head a little higher.

"Sorry to break the moment Doc, but how are they going to create a new empire?"

"Will was working on the play last night wasn't he, when we barged into the room?" The Doctor turned to face Rose, who had an innocent smile on her face.

"Rose I don't barge, I just enter unannounced! Anyway…what happens on the last page?"

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual—except those last few lines. Funny thing is…I don't actually remember writing them."

"That's it. They used you. They gave you the final words. Like a spell, like a code. _Love's Labours Won_—it's a weapon! The right combination of words, spoken at the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter!" He grabbed Jack's arm and looked at the device on his wrist. "All Hallows Street. There it is. Rose, we'll track them down. Will, Jack, Martha, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play!"

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Which house do we want? They all look alike!" Rose cried. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He shook it.

"There's nothing to detect!" He started spinning trying to work out which house to enter. "Which one?" He started to pull at his hair.

"That one!" Rose cried.

"Why?"

"Well, the door opened by itself for one…" She trailed off as he strode towards the house, sighing she followed.

"I take it we were expected." He mumbled as they entered the house.

"Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time." The Carrionite in the room cooed. Rose pointed a finger at the woman, before she said anything the Doctor shook his head. "The power of a name works only once. Observe." She pointed at Rose, pausing as if at a loss for words. Rose looked at the woman as if daring her to continue.

"You shouldn't have tried that." The Doctor's tone grew dangerous. "It won't work."

"There is no name for you, Sir Doctor. But your wife has a name but it is hid so well, I can only make out universal names."

"The naming won't work on us." He told her sternly. "The Carrionites vanished! Where did you go?"

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness."

"And how did you escape?"

"New words. New and glittering from a mind like no other."

"Shakespeare."

"His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you are there?" Rose asked.

"Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back to the old ways of blood and magic."

"Hmm…busy schedule…but first you gotta get past us."

"Oh, that should be a pleasure considering my enemy has such a handsome shape." Rose looked as Theta didn't bristle, just stood his ground, but she could feel his disgust in her head.

"Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not gonna work on me." Rose cautiously walked up to him.

"Oh, we'll see." The Carrionite yanked out a lock of hair

"What did you do?"

"Souvenir."

"Well, give it back!" The Carrionite lifted her arms, behind her the window flew open and she began to fly out. "Well, that's just cheating." Suddenly the window closed and she hit it hard. He turned to look at Rose who balanced Tala and a broom in her arms.

"Grab the hair! That's something I never thought I'd say." He dove towards the woman and grabbed the hair from her hand and tucked it safely in his pocket. He grinned manically at her as the woman fled the room quickly.

"What would I do without you Rose?" He asked. "The Globe! Come on!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"I see your navigation hasn't improved." Rose gasped as they reached the Globe meeting Martha and Jack outside.

"What took so long?" Jack asked. "It's not like we have anything pressing to deal with!"

"He went the wrong way!" Rose moaned. A loud bang made them look into the air; energy seemed to pour from the Globe.

"Stage door!" The Doctor cried as storm clouds began to appear above the Globe. "Stop the play! I think that was it. Yeah, I said, 'Stop the play'!" He yelled at Martha and Jack accusingly.

"Is now really the best time to start that?" Jack yelled back. The group broke through onto the stage. The Doctor grabbed Shakespeare.

"Come on, Will! History needs you!"

"But what can I do?"

"Reverse it!" Rose cried.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it!"

"But what words? I have none ready!"

"You're William Shakespeare!"

"But these Carrionite phrases, the need such precision!"

"Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they? Like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm—words that last forever! That's what you do, Will! You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise!"

"Close up this den of hateful, dire decay! Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not! Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points…"

"7-6-1-3-9-0!" The Doctor told him quickly.

"7-6-1-3-9-0! And banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee…_"_ Shakespeare thought, Rose looked at him as did Jack and the Doctor trying to think of something to say.

"Expelliarmus!" Martha cried suddenly.

The three shrugged and chanted. "Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Good old JK!" The Doctor yelled as the Carrionite were sucked into the air along with the play. "_Love's Labours Won. _There it goes." Jack ran to the box that the Carrionite had occupied, finding the globe they were trapped in he tossed it to the Doctor.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The group gathered around the stage to say goodbye, the Doctor was getting fidgety remaining in Elizabethan England.

"It's time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot can scream for all eternity and I've gotta take Martha back to Freedonia."

"You mean travel on through time and space." They didn't register what Shakespeare had said immediately but when it did a pin could've dropped.

"You what?"

"You're from another world like the Carrionites, as is your wife and the Captain, and Martha is from the future. It's not hard to work out."

"That's…incredible. You are incredible." The Doctor stammered.

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor. Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate…"

"Will! Will! You'll never believe it! She's here! She's turned up! We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night! She wants us to perform it again."

"Who?" Jack asked cautiously, worried about the answer.

"Her Majesty! She's here!"

"Queen Elizabeth I!" The Doctor cried excited. Rose smiled and prepared to curtsy.

"Captain Harkness!!" The Queen cried.

"What?" Doctor asked turning to Jack.

"My sworn enemy!"

"What did you do Jack?" Rose asked this time.

"Off with his head!"

"What?" The married couple asked again.

"Never mind "what", just run! See you, Will! And thanks!" Martha yelled, as they all began to run.

"Stop that pernicious Captain!"

"Stop in the name of the Queen!" The guards yelled hot on their heels.

"What have you done to upset her?!" Martha asked Jack as they halted suddenly, the Doctor fiddling with his key trying in vain to open the TARDIS door.

"A business venture went wrong."

"You tried to con her?!" The Doctor yelled.

"I wouldn't say con exactly…" The rest of his explanation disappeared as the TARDIS door closed and the ship began to dematerialise.

TBC


	7. The Worst Sleep

Chapter Seven: A/N: Normally I do a chapter in-between episodes but I I'm not going to here, there is a reason though (don't panic not writers block). Chapter Seven: The Worst Sleep

Jack entered the consol room to see Martha sitting staring at the mushroom shaped controls.

"Hey." Jack greeted, sitting next to her but remaining a respectable distance.

"Is he always like this? Does he always pick up people then drop them off after one trip?" Jack shook his head.

"He's a bit…temperamental. He dropped me off only to come back for me something to do with his regeneration he forgot me."

"Regeneration?"

"Never mind." He waved her off.

"Was Rose originally a one trip person too?" Jack opened his mouth to speak. "You can tell me the truth."

"No." He sighed. "When the Doctor and Rose met he was a different person, but they just clicked, they travelled as friends never wanting to cross the line. I think that's why the kept on travelling together. It wasn't until he changed that they decided to see each other and before they knew it they had a new family member."

"Seems a bit sudden." Martha told him honestly, but not in a nasty manner.

"If you knew the Doctor he never does anything sudden but Rose is the exception to the rule."

"Why did he offer me this trip then?"

"He wanted to say thank you."

"I thought that he might've…could've…" She trailed off. "Doesn't matter now, he's happy. Besides after what happened I can safely say I feel absolutely nothing for him." She smiled genuinely at him. Jack smiled and nodded.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose stepped out of the shower wrapping the towel round her tightly. She slowly made her way into her room and pulled out what clothes she planned on wearing. Abruptly the door banged open and she whirled round to face her intruder.

"What happened?" She asked as she saw the blood over her husband's shirt and tie before seeing that it was coming from her husband's nose.

"Feb oner."

"What?" She walked towards him pulling his jacket off, with some difficulty.

"I fell over!" He told her letting go of his nose allowing a fresh spurt of blood out of his nose; Rose grabbed his hand and put it back on his nose. She slowly removed his tie and shirt.

"Lean back." She told him, he did as he was told as she set about cleaning his face. "How did you fall over?"

"I tripped over one of Tala's toys, no need to guess which one although I'll give a clue it's black says exterminate." Rose shook her head slightly.

"You're lucky you didn't break your nose." He leaned forward but she shoved his head back. After a few minutes the blood flow seemed to ebb right down to nothing. "I think you can lean forward now."

"Thanks." He told her.

"You're welcome." She pressed a kiss to his cheek; he wrapped her into a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He held onto her. "although this is nice." She told him, his face buried in the crook of her neck, "I really need to get changed, I'm dripping." He snorted before releasing her and standing up. Rose started to laugh as she saw his shirt was all wet. "You needed to get changed anyway." She laughed, his only reply was the thrown tie that narrowly missed her head.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Just one trip. That's what I said. One trip, in the TARDIS, and then home. Although – I suppose we could – stretch the definition. Try one trip to the past, one trip to the future. How do you fancy that?" The Doctor asked, after Jack whispered something to him.

"No complaints from me!"

"How about a different planet?"

"Can we go to yours?" Jack and Rose froze as soon as the words slipped out of her mouth. They shared a worried glance.

"Ahh, there's plenty of other places!" Rose sighed in relief and continued to fasten Tala into her pram. Martha obviously hadn't seen their reactions as she continued.

"Come on, though! I mean, Planet of the Time Lords, that's got to be worth a look! What's it like?"

"Well, it's beautiful, yeah."

"Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?" Martha pressed.

"Suppose it is."

"Great big temples and cathedrals!"

"Yeah."

"Lots of planets in the sky?"

"The sky's a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever – slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow." Rose knew that talking about his planet was difficult for him.

"Can we go there?" Rose decided to relieve him.

"We don't want to go home." She told Martha. "There's no fun when you have to go home."

"This is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth! Second hope of mankind! Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New, New York. Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built."

"It's raining!" Rose cried as they stepped out of the TARDIS, pushing the pram. "Why have we come here again?"

"Again?" Martha asked.

"You dare Rose, you dare!" He warned as he saw the grin spread across her face, pointing a finger at her he watched Rose closely making sure she wasn't going to say anything, unfortunately he'd forgotten that Rose had told someone else.

"Ooh baby, I'm beating out a samba!" Theta shook his head in absolute despair as Jack did the dance as well.

"You did that?" Martha asked as she laughed at Jack.

"I was possessed, please don't ask." The group jumped as stalls opened up selling what to Martha looked like plastic disks.

"Happy, Happy, lovely happy Happy!"

"Anger! Buy some Anger!"

"Are they selling drugs?" Rose asked suddenly.

"I think they're selling moods."

"Same thing, isn't it?" Martha said. "So that's the human race five billion years in the future. Off their heads on chemicals."

"You didn't mention this last time." Rose told him accusingly. Suddenly Tala's pram rolled forward into Jack as someone grabbed Rose from behind. "THETA!" She screamed. A man threw his arm around her neck, while the woman pointed her gun at the Doctor, Rose struggled but couldn't break his hold on her, they began to pull her backwards.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. We just need three, that's all." The man cried.

"No, let her go! I'm warning you, let her go! Whatever you want, I can help. Both of us, we can help. But first you've got to let her go! Give my wife back to me!"

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Sorry." The Doctor growled in frustration at the couple running after them.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

"If you don't let go of me I swear you'll regret it!"

"Shut up!"

"Have you ever heard of the Oncoming Storm?" She saw a faint glimmer of recognition in their eyes. "How about my name? The Bad Wolf." The man's grip loosened as her recoiled in shock but he quickly grabbed her again.

"Give her some Sleep." He told the woman trembling.

"Don't put that stuff on me! Don't! It could kill me!" She panicked, who knew what medicines she couldn't have.

"It's just Sleep Fourteen."

"Don't!" The woman reached into the car behind her and pulled out a small disc, she pressed it into her neck. Immediately Rose succumbed to the sleep.

"Get on board." The pair began to load Rose into the car.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor ran back towards Martha and Jack.

"Those people – who were they? Where did they take her?"

"They've taken her to the motorway. I'd give up now, darling. You won't see her again." The Doctor let out a cry of frustration

"He kept on saying three, we need three. What did he mean, three?"

"It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel. You get special access if you're carrying three adults."

"This motorway – how do I get there?"

"Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. You can't miss it." He began to walk off in the direction the stallholder pointed. "Jack take Martha and Tala back to the TARDIS."

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked quietly.

"I'm going to find my wife and when I've found her, alive and well – and I will find her, alive and well – then I'm coming back. And this street is closing. Tonight!" He yelled. Jack watched the power crackle in his eyes, growing fiercer by the second.

"Doc, Good luck." Jack told him, before running towards the TARDIS with Martha and Tala.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose slowly ripped the patch from her neck, wincing as it pulled at some hair. She saw the gun lying on the consol and grimaced in disgust – she was becoming more and more like the Doctor all the time.

"What do you want with me?" She asked startling her kidnappers, trying to shake of the nauseous feeling that was washing over her.

"What's your name?" The woman asked.

"Bad Wolf." Rose told them. These people didn't deserve to know her real name; she felt a ripple of pleasure, as they looked at her frightened. She realised that the feeling must be the same for the Doctor when he chose to release the Oncoming Storm, which is probably why he didn't release it; she quickly curbed it. "Call me Joan." Rose told them. They nodded slightly.

"Well, I'm Cheen, and this is Milo. And I swear we're sorry. We're really, really sorry. We just needed access to the fast line, but I promise, as soon as we arrive, we'll drop you off and you can go back and find your friend, and that thing you were pushing."

"He's my husband actually, and that 'thing' I was pushing and you shoved into my friend is my daughter!" She closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down. "You're going to let me go." She laughed sharply. "Its still the same as kidnapping! TAKE ME BACK NOW!" She shouted, the couple looked at her in fear as her eyes glowed and a consol to her left exploded. The energy seemed to drain her, she felt weak for the first time in months.

"We can't we're on the motorway." Cheen told her. "It's one way."

"Is that fog?" Rose asked, realising she couldn't see anything outside.

"That's exhaust fumes."

"We're going out to Brooklyn. Everyone says the air's so much cleaner, and we couldn't stay in Pharmacy Town, 'cause …"

"Well, 'cause of me. I'm pregnant. We only discovered it last week. Scan says it's going to be a boy."

"Oh you're allowed to have a child but you take me from my daughter? When can you drop me off?" She asked sharply.

"In about six years."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose physically managed to calm herself down, but it didn't stop the pain she was experiencing throughout her body.

Rose suddenly sensed something coming and grabbed onto the seat as hard as she could. Normally her husband could sense things like that, she wasn't used to the sensation.

"What's that? Air vents?" Rose asked as a loud rumble filled the car. The sound came again. "I know I may be a blonde to you but that sounds like something's alive to me."

"It's just – the hydraulics." Milo told her. "It's all exhaust fumes out there. Nothing could breathe in that."

"Calling Car Four Six Five Diamond Six. Repeat, calling Car Four Six Five Diamond Six." Rose closed her eyes and breathed deeply trying to establish a connection to her husband. Every time she felt close she became disorientated.

"_Rose?"_ A voice whispered in her head.

_"Yeah."_ She felt a wave of concern flood their link.

"_You don't sound well and I'm guessing you don't feel well. I can feel it."_

"_I can't concentrate on you." _She told him, as their link weakened.

"_Don't try to contact me then. I can sense you without our link." _He assured her. He chose to cut the link there to stop Rose from weakening further. She looked up at the passengers as Cheen began to scream.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTIL

"Can you hurry it up?" Rose asked, as the car seemed to close in on her. She wanted fresh air.

"I'm at top speed!" Milo screamed.

"I'm sure a snail just whizzed past." Rose muttered. With all the fog the creatures couldn't see them so that must mean they could sense them. "Turn the engine off!"

"What?"

"Look these things can't see us so they can sense us. I'm in no hurry to be their next meal, so do as I say. Turn the engine off." The pair looked at her. "Its times like these I actually understand how my husband feels." The pair switched the engine off. Immediately the shaking and rumbling stopped.

"Joan, how did you know to do that?" Rose shrugged slightly.

"I'm used to getting into trouble. But usually I'm not the one who gets us out of it."

"Well, you better think of something, because we've lost the aircon. If we don't switch the engines back on, we won't be able to breathe."

"It just keeps getting better and better, how long?"

"Eight minutes."

"Fantastic." She muttered sarcastically.

"_How are you feeling?"_ A voice came into her head.

"_Oh the same old, you know stuck on the motorway, cramped up, eight_ _minutes of air left, stomach pains, monsters attacking…"_

"_Eight minutes of air left?"_ The Doctor cried, making Rose wince.

"_Long story,"_ She sent a small laugh down her link. _"You couldn't have taken us somewhere else? Cardiff? Barcelona? Atlantis? Tinlium?"_

"It isn't that bad…"

"_Theta, the Game Station was a picnic compared to here." _She felt him smiling.

"Including the regeneration?""Including the regeneration. Where are you?"

"_The city – well ghost city."_

"_Hang on – that's where everyone is going…"_

"_I know."_ Rose didn't press further, he'd tell her later. Suddenly her stomach began to cramp again. _"Sit down Rose."_

"_I'm fine."_

"_You're not fine. I can feel it." _Rose sat down._ "What's your car number?"_ Rose looked around.

"_Four – six – four - diamond – six."_

"Just wait, I'll get you out of there.""I'll hold you to that."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"OI! Car Oy! Car Four Six Five Diamond Six! Rose! Drive up!"

**  
**"I'm here!"**  
**

"We can't go up! We'll hit the layer!" The Doctor and Rose rolled their eyes at the comment.

"Do as he says! Fly up."

"You've got access above! Now go!"

"It's daylight. Oh my God! That's the sky!"

"That my husband for you!" Rose smiled. "Never say never ever."

"And Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, I've sent you a flight path. Come to the Senate."

"See you soon." Rose called down the transmitter.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Thet.." Before Rose could even finish her statement the Doctor had wrapped his arms around her waist, desperately kissing her. Rose gladly responded, she sighed as his tongue met hers. Reluctantly he pulled back, resting his forehead on hers.

"Come on, there's someone I want you to see." He pulled her passed the skeletons.

"The Face of Boe?" Rose looked closer at the figure in the corner. "Novice Hame?" The former nun nodded.

"You have not aged either." Rose smiled. "You are as young as the day we met. Although your soul is a little older." Rose smiled.

"Unpossessed this time," She joked. Novice Hame didn't understand. The Doctor wrapped an arm around his wife's waist.

"He's the one that saved you, not me." The Doctor explained to her, kneeling down with her.

"My lord gave his life to save the city. And now he's dying."

"No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left." The Doctor half – pleaded.

"It's good to breathe the air once more." Boe told them, Rose smiled and gently touched the Face of Boe.

"I thought legend say that he's lived for billions of years. You're not going to give up now." Rose said voicing the Doctor's thoughts for him.

"Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most." Boe told him.

"The legend says more."

"Don't. There's no need for that."

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller."

"Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?" He looked at Rose and smiled, telling Rose his secrets had lifted a heavy weight from his chest.

"I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind — as you are the last of yours, Doctor." Rose didn't want to contradict the Face of Boe so she stayed quiet.

"That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go." The Doctor's eyes began to tear, but neither of them were prepared for the Face of Boe's final words.

"I must. But know this, Time Lord. You are not alone."

YEKNODELTTLYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor moved away as Novice Hame began to weep. Rose watched as the Doctor sat down with his head in his hands. She slowly stood and made her way towards him. Rose gently ran her hand up and down his back trying to sooth him.

"He didn't know." He muttered.

"It's not your fault." Rose whispered into his ear.

"But his last words told me something I already knew."

"He didn't know that you knew already. You're don't really pay attention…I mean that…well it's just…" He raised an eyebrow at her. "You're not exactly the most observant person I know." He grinned at her, not even wanting to contradict his wife when he knew she was right.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As the pair reached the edge of the city, the Doctor noticed Rose was growing paler. He stopped and pulled out his phone.

"You found it then." Rose asked a little breathless.

"Yeah, thought I might need it." After a short conversation with Jack the TARDIS materialised in front of them. He reached out to wrap an arm around her waist to help her inside. "Come on." Slowly he guided her inside.

"I'm perfectly fine." Rose told him as they neared the consol.

"You're gasping, pale, sweat…"

"It's just my time of the month." She told him. He paused looking her in the eyes.

"Rose, I've been through the 'time of the month' many times with you and I know for a fact this isn't it."

"Some are more painful than others." She tried.

"Do you want me to take a look?" Martha piped up suddenly. Rose realised she wasn't going to win when she saw Jack standing with his arms crossed.

"Okay, I'll be examined."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jack helped Rose onto the table as the Doctor had gone to send the TARDIS into the time vortex. Martha washed her hands in the corner of the room and grabbed a nearby stethoscope.

"Lift your shirt for me." Rose gingerly lifted it, when it was high enough Martha probed around her abdomen, Rose writhed slightly. "Does this hurt?" Rose nodded. "Here?" She nodded again. "Here?" Rose nodded. "I don't think its appendicitis." Martha probed a little lower and Rose tried to draw as far as she could away from her fingers.

"That hurts." Rose gasped.

"Do you suffer from IBS?"

"No." Rose winced as Martha continued to probe.

"You're not pregnant are you?" She asked, Rose choked out a laugh.

"No, not yet." She joked. Martha nodded, she moved towards Rose's chest and placed the cold metal of the stethoscope over her chest.

"Your heart beat…beats are rapid. Is that normal for a Time Lady?"

"They should beat at around the same pace as a human heart." Jack told her. Martha placed the stethoscope over Rose's hearts again.

"I need to perform some tests to establish what's wrong." She looked round the room. "Do you have a scanner?" Jack nodded and passed Martha a small object.

"There you go."

"This is a scanner?" She asked sceptical. "Shouldn't it take up at least half the room?"

"Some do, but that does the same job and can be taken anywhere." Martha looked at the device. "Press the yellow button." Martha did as she was told, the display easily lit up. "Now press the degree of scan – you want a full scan so that should be the third blue dot." Martha pressed it. "Now you can scan. When you've finished press the orange button." Martha slowly ran the scanner down Rose's body, guided by the green light being emitted from the device. As she reached her feet she pressed the orange button. She looked at the device and motioned for Jack join her at a computer in the room.

Rose looked up to the ceiling watching as Jack connected the device to the computer; the pair discussed the readings every now and then looking back at her.

"What's wrong?" The pair didn't answer. "It can't be that bad." As Jack's face suddenly fell, that dread kept building even further. After what seemed like hours he turned to face her.

"I think we'd better get the Doctor in here."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose had never known the Doctor to run so fast, he was athletic but even by his standards he as faster than usual. Before Jack had even finished contacting the Doctor, her husband was by her side.

"Rose…" Theta whispered seeing the worry in her face. She gripped his hand with force.

"Theta I…" Theta nodded for Jack to go on. Jack looked at Martha silently asking if he could explain the situation to them, she nodded.

"According to the scans…" Jack paused, changing his tactic. "On the planet there were a lot of fumes that you were exposed to Rose, and that sleep patch they gave you sent your whole body to sleep, including your immune system. That meant that you couldn't fight off the toxics elements as that came into contact with your body."

"She's not going to die is she Jack." Jack allowed a small smile to grace his features, he had a feeling that the next piece of news he delivered would be almost as bad, if not worse for Rose.

"No, but…" Jack didn't want to deliver this news to the people who meant so much to him. "The fumes did a lot of damage Rose, your body has healed your vital organs but it couldn't heal one thing." Rose shook her head as she realised what Jack meant.

"No, no, please don't tell me…" Tears began to fall down her face.

"The damage it did to you womb was extremely severe Rose." The tears came thick and fast, as did the Doctor's. "I can't repair the damage. You may never be able to have any more children."

TBC


	8. The Blame Game

Chapter Eight: A/N: Sorry it's a little late. Bright side is I've almost got the next few chapters done.Chapter Eight: The Blame Game

"But if I regenerate…"

"It won't heal your womb Rose." Jack told her. "If those elements escape during the regeneration – even for a nanosecond – they'll kill you. Those chemicals will be reincorporated into your DNA having a similar effect as aspirin. Your body has done the only thing it can to save you."

"I can't have children even if I regenerate?"

"When you regenerate, yes every cell in your body changes but in those few seconds as your cells started to transform those chemicals would release and severely affect the rest of your body…it would kill you." Jack trailed off.

"So I can't regenerate either…" Rose continued, Jack shook his head slightly. The Doctor moved to pull her into a hug; she relaxed briefly before yanking herself away from him.

"Rose?" He was confused at her reaction. Rose stood up and moved away from them.

"What's the point in being a Time Lady if I can't regenerate? I might as well have stayed human!" Rose yelled, her upset was being replaced by anger.

"Don't say that Rose!" Theta part shouted at her, moving towards her.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted at him, he halted suddenly. "Face it!" She paused. "You would never have married me if I didn't become Gallifreyan." The Doctor's eyes clouded with pain, unable to believe what he as hearing from his wife. "You would have found a way to leave me to avoid watching me die!"

"Rose…" He warned, Jack stood back and grasped Martha's hand.

"I think we'd better leave them to it." Martha nodded, quickly being led out of the room.

"You know that's not true." He told her whispering slightly.

"I forgot, I was carrying your only child at the time. The only child I can ever have." Rose spat at him. His eyes glowed slightly as the Oncoming Storm came forth.

"Rose Tyler!" He shouted, he came forward and grabbed her arms, ignoring her efforts to back further away from him. "I married you because I love you, regardless of whether or not you were Gallifreyan and whether or not you were pregnant at the time."

"You can only tell yourself that lie for so long…" He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. Rose shoved him back hard making him hit the wall, breaking the kiss. "This is all your fault." She snarled as she walked out of the room. Theta leaned back against the wall and slid down it, close to losing his battle with tears.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jack landed the TARDIS in the living room of Jackie's flat.

"I hope you don't mind going through that." Jack asked as they heard the yelling echoed through the TARDIS. She smiled sadly.

"I understand." In truth she really did understand everything. "Where are we?" Martha asked.

"Rose's mum's flat." Jack looked at Martha. "Rose doesn't come from a rich family." Jack added afraid of Martha's reaction she simply nodded.

"I'll talk to Rose." Martha offered.

"I'd talk to the Doctor but I want to have a word with Jackie for a minute before I do."

"Okay. I'll see if I can calm Rose down a bit." Jack looked confused. "Sometimes its easier to tell another woman something than your own husband." Martha explained. "It happens in medicine all the time, I don't think this situation is too different."

"I'm sorry it's been like this."

"Its fine, I think I would've done the same in their place They're hurting too much to talk to each other." Martha smiled sadly again before walking down the corridors to see if she could find Rose's room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Martha knocked on the door she assumed the sobbing was coming from, when the sobbing stopped she realised it was the right room. Gingerly she opened the door. Rose was sitting on the bed, complete with smudged make up and a red face.

"Oh…" Martha sighed pulling her into a tight hug, rocking her gently. Rubbing her back as Rose sobbed harder. "I'm sorry." Martha told her sincerely, not wanting to encroach on the subject.

"It's his fault." Rose told her as she pulled back slightly.

"Is it?" Martha asked looking into Rose's eyes. Rose let out a shuddering breath and looked down at her hands.

"No, not really."

"You've still got each other and your daughter."

"How am I supposed to live the rest of my life never having another child?"

"People do it all the time." Martha told her.

"I was supposed to live for another few centuries with Theta, and now I can't even do that." Rose's speech was halting as her sobs began again. Martha didn't want to question, Jack would explain it to her later. "He'll carry on, on his own with the curse."

"It'll be alright."

"Will it?" Rose asked, "I love him." Rose's eyes widened as she realised what she'd said to him in the med bay. "He'll never forgive me after what I said."

"He loves you." Rose eyes began to tear again.

"Not for much longer."

"He loves you Rose." Martha repeated. "He'll understand."

"The Doctor doesn't give second chances." Martha rubbed her back softly.

"I think in your case he will. He loves you Rose, no matter what. You wouldn't have gotten this far if you didn't love each other." Rose nodded slightly.

"Thank you." Rose told her.

"For what?" Martha smiled.

"Talking with me."

"Anytime."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The one thing Jackie Tyler didn't expect to see when she stormed onto the TARDIS was her son-in-law on the floor of the med bay curled up into a tight ball. All of her initial thoughts having a stern talk with him concerning her daughter vanished as she saw the sobs racking his body.

She had never seen her usually cheerful son-in-law cry before so Jackie did the only thing she could – she pulled him to her, gently stroking his hair as she whispered soothing words to him.

"Come on sweetheart, it isn't that bad, you'll be alright." After a short while she noticed him calming down. "Jack told me what happened." She explained. He nodded, watching her through petrified blood shot eyes.

"You're not going to hit me?" He asked, reminding Jackie of a small child, making her wonder further about his past.

"No sweetheart." She felt him relax in her arms. "This isn't your fault, don't blame yourself." She whispered.

"It is my fault though – I took her there."

"But you didn't know what could happen. You didn't know they would put a patch on her." He looked at her unsure how to answer. "Doctor, you love her I know you'd never hurt her intentionally."

"But she doesn't love me, not anymore." Jackie felt her heart break slightly at his defeated expression.

"She loves you, more than anything."

"Wish I could believe that." He muttered. "There's something I could do, but it'll only work in terms of regeneration I can't give her another…I can't fix…"

"I know, I know." Jackie pulled him to her again.

"She wouldn't let me explain." He sighed. "Even she said that it was all my fault." He cried into her shoulder and Jackie knew what the problem was.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"ROSE!" She yelled down the corridor, Martha's head popped out from around the door. Jackie spotted it and walked towards that room.

"Martha Jones." Martha held her hand out in greeting to Jackie, Jackie shook it.

"Jackie Tyler, Rose's mum." Martha nodded. "Is Rose in there?" She asked pushing past her slightly, not intending to seem rude but in a hurry.

"Yes but she's…" The door slammed shut leaving Martha outside. "Upset.

"Mum?" Rose squeaked, seeing her mother's angry face.

"In all my time of knowing the Doctor I have never seen your husband so upset, and so defeated, let alone crying." Rose felt a lump forming in her throat. Rose had never seen her mother defending the Doctor before.

"Let me explain…"

"My son-in-law has just been crying in my arms because of three reasons, two of them I know you're both angry and upset over but the third…." Jackie shook her head. "The third is just unforgivable." Jackie paced slightly. "Telling your husband that this is all his fault…do you have any idea what that did to him?" Rose shook her head, unable to speak. "You always tell me to consider his past before I say anything but you Rose, you went and did the opposite!"

"I know mum, and I'm sorry…"

"Do you really think your husband would do this on purpose? That he would chose to lose you and any children you could have had?"

"No…"

"Tell him that then."

"I can't, it's complicated."

"Nothing is complicated if you love him, do you love him Rose?"

"Yes." Rose answered immediately.

"Then tell him that then."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose quietly stood over her husband as he worked on the TARDIS, obviously trying to take his mind off her. He seemed to notice her presence.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly as he climbed out form under the consol.

"I love you." Rose told him quietly he turned to face her.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"I…love you." She said slightly hesitantly.

"Do you though?" She nodded. "Really?" She nodded again. "I thought that since…" He as cut off as Rose pressed a kiss to his lips, he pulled back slightly only to have Rose fall into his arms. He pressed gentle kisses to her hair.

"I'm so, so, sorry." She rasped. "I didn't think, I just, I was so angry I didn't…"

"Shh, shh. I love you too." He whispered his own tears falling as he crushed her to him.

"How can you be so forgiving? After what I said and everything?" She felt him shrug.

"Because I love you." He told her sincerely.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"You didn't mean it." He told her his voice shaking, unsure of whether he meant what he said.

"I swear I don't mean it." When he didn't reply Rose lifted her head and looked him in the eyes, gently she placed her fingers on his temples and rested her forehead against his, immediately he felt Rose's guilt wash over him at what she said, he saw she didn't mean it. He breathed a sigh of relief at realising she still loved him. He sent his own love for her through their link and Rose smiled.

"There is one thing I can do…" He began; Rose gave him an encouraging look. He pulled back and took Rose's hands in his own. "I might be able to confine the chemicals to your womb permanently…" He trailed off.

"I don't understand."

"I can give you the ability to regenerate, but we won't be able to…" Rose placed a finger over his lips.

"What is this procedure?"

"Originally it was used as a method of execution for Gallifreyans who committed treason or other extremely serious offences, it was nearly used on me once." He mused, "It stops a Time Lord from regenerating permanently, it was a slow execution method, nothing like beheading, the person could then live out a life under strict surveillance until they died."

"How does that help?" She asked.

"I can concentrate the procedure on your womb, it should prevent that area of you regenerating,"

"So my womb will always contain my original DNA?" He nodded. "It'll be like having a transplant then. So what if my new body rejects…" She asked worriedly.

"It won't trust me." He studied her. "But I won't do it if you don't want me to."

"I want you to."

"But you won't be able to have any more…"

"We'll adopt." Rose joked trying to lighten the mood. "We can adopt Jack." She smiled slightly through her tears. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. He reached down and took her hand, leading her towards the sickbay.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor gently helped Rose sit up; she felt some slight tingling in her stomach.

"It'll tingle for a while." He told her, knowing what she was thinking.

"It feels strange."

"It will for a while." He refused to look her in the eye. She gently lifted his chin up so that their eyes met.

"We'll work through this." She assured him. He smiled slightly, but it never met his eyes.

"Yeah, we will." Rose pulled her top down slightly further, only succeeding in lowering her neckline making her pull her top up again. The Doctor pretended not to notice her discomfort.

A screaming jolted them out of their thoughts.

"I'LL GET TALA!!" Jackie's yell echoed round the TARDIS.

"Well I'll go have shower." Rose told him, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Me too…" He paused. "Well not at the same time but after you." He babbled, she nodded, hopping off the bed and walking off down the corridors.

TBC


	9. Blank Stares At Blank Pages

Chapter Nine: A/N: I can't update next week so here's three chapters for you, but I will be busy typing on my laptop (which has no internet connection).Chapter Nine: Blank Stares At Blank Pages

"This is getting ridiculous." Jack muttered as the pair in question walked out of the room.

"What's getting ridiculous?" Martha asked confused, her brow raised. Jack motioned to both her and Jackie who in response leaned closer towards him over the table.

"They are! Besides the basic hand holding and pecks on the cheek it's like they're complete strangers." Jackie nodded.

"I know what you mean, this morning they wouldn't even pass the sugar to each other without a song and dance about it." Martha told Jackie. "I'm supposed to be going with them on one last trip but that's on indefinite hold." Jack gave her a funny look. "I'm not in a hurry but I don't want to be in the way. I have a feeling what Rose said hurt more than they're letting on." Martha told them. "I know they apologised but…"

"Close every door to me…" He emphasised the word as he sang. "Hide all the words from me." He deliberately changed the words trying to stress his point. Jackie cottoned on immediately; unfortunately Martha didn't as she had her back to the entrance of the kitchen.

"What are you on about?" Martha asked, Jackie motioned behind her, she continued to look oblivious.

"Yes. What are you on about?" Martha jumped hearing the voice from behind her, as he jumped she bumped the table causing tea to spill over the top of the cups.

"Just felt like singing." Jack told him keeping a straight face.

"You just felt like singing?" The Doctor watched Jack carefully trying to get to the truth with no success; giving up he reached over and passed Martha the cleaning cloth.

"You actually know what that's for?" Jackie asked surprised, changing the subject and saving Jack. "Rose really has you trained." Jack sniggered slightly at the Doctor's indignant look. Martha wiped the table wringing out the cloth in the sink as she did so, trying to mask her own smirk.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked them suspiciously.

"Nothing." The three echoed together not batting an eyelid.

"There is a lounge you know…"

"Yes but the teapot's in the kitchen." Martha quickly cut in. She took a sip from her cup.

"Where's Rose?" Jackie asked him, startled at the pain that crossed his eyes.

"Oh she's somewhere…" He waved slightly. "I've got to go and fix the atomic intake manifolds and then the adjoining regulators…"

"Doesn't the extrapolator bypass that system making it redundant?" Jack asked ruining the rant.

"Yes but…just in case." With that the Doctor hurried out of the room. Jack stood and closed the door softly, at that moment the lights dimmed.

"What's happening?" Martha asked quietly.

"The TARDIS is tuning itself to its 'occupants' emotions."

"Whose has it tuned to?" Jackie asked.

"Both of them. The lights have been dim for the last few days but this is the worst they've been." Jack rested his head in his hands. "They need to sort this out together."

"Last time it took running for their lives to sort it out."

"Doesn't relaxing and being on their own work for them?"

"They're a little backward." Jackie explained,

"Maybe we could make one up?" She shook her head. "Bad idea. Would any alien do?"

"Besides the Daleks and Cybermen. Not really."

"Well can't we just find one?"

"They were wiped out by the Doctor and Rose." Martha nodded in understanding. "I think all we can do is go on a trip and see what happens. Might work."

"I think I'll stay home." Jackie told them. "Just in case this blows up in your faces." Jack nodded quickly as his face brightened.

"Try not to be too enthusiastic about it." Jackie muttered.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNDOELTTIL

It had taken a while but Jack had managed to convince the Doctor that if they stayed any longer in the TARDIS his claustrophobia would get to him.

"You don't have claustrophobia Jack."

"I could get it though! And at the rate we're going its developing!"

"You can't get claustrophobic in a TARDIS!"

"There's always a first." The Doctor sighed.

"Fine, where do you want to go?" Jack opened his mouth to speak. "Nowhere involving running for our lives." Jack's mouth hung open, wasn't running for your life the Doctor's favourite game?

"Of course not!" He squeaked out once he could speak. "I was talking to Martha earlier and she mentioned going to New York."

"New York? As in America, Earth, New York? As in boring New York?"

"The same one." The Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed in resignation. Jack took time to watch the Doctor as he manipulated the controls. The spring that was usually in the Doctor's actions had vanished, he moved almost sluggishly. He paused playing with his wedding ring. "Doc are you alright?" The question surprised the Doctor completely.

"I'm fine, never better." He smiled forcibly, trying to assure Jack, it might have been convincing if Jack didn't know him so well, and if the bags under his eyes weren't so obvious.

"Have you and Rose sorted everything out?" He asked softly.

"There's nothing to sort out." He told him sharply not looking up from the controls.

"I'll go and fetch Martha." Jack told him turning away.

"Jack can you fetch Rose!" He yelled but realised that Jack was out of earshot. He sighed and straightened out his jacket, pulling his tie straighter. With a sigh he headed towards his and Rose's room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Theta knocked on their bedroom's door. Rose looked up, he shrank away from her gaze.

"We've landed." She nodded. "We're in New York, Martha's always wanted to visit it apparently."

"Okay," She mumbled, Tala began to scream loudly.

"I'll sort her out." He whispered, turning to leave.

"NO!" She yelled. "I will see what Tala needs." He nodded slightly, pain entering his eyes. Rose stood up and brushed past him quickly. He looked down at his wedding ring, wishing things could go back to the way they were.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"I think the Wall Street Crash has just happened." Jack told Martha. "I'm hardly the best person to talk about history with." Martha smiled at his confession.

"I think you're doing fine." She squeezed his arm reassuringly. "I'm just sorry I've complicated things by being around." She motioned towards the Doctor and Rose who were standing as far apart from each other as they could.

"Rose has become more protective of Tala recently."

"She's the only child Rose can ever have." Martha told him quietly. "She doesn't want anything to happen to her."

"But in doing so she's hurting the Doctor. I don't think he could cope if he lost another child."

"Another?" Martha looked at him shocked.

"Forget I said anything." He told her.

"We're here." The Doctor muttered as he approached a makeshift camp in the middle of Central Park, he group narrowly dodged the punches and slaps that were thrown their way as they walked towards the centre of the camp, more specifically towards the man who seemed to be in charge. "I suppose that makes you the boss around here."

"And, uh, who might you be?" Martha noticed the unsure look the Doctor sent towards his wife so she decided to begin the introductions.

"He's the Doctor. I'm Martha. This is Captain Jack, Rose and Tala."

"A doctor and a captain. Well, we got, uh, stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. Neighbourhood gets classier by the day."

"How many people live here?" Jack asked, watching the Doctor remain silent.

"At any one time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society, black, white, all the same. All starving. So you're welcome. All of you. But tell me, Doctor, you're a man of learning, right? Explain this to me. That there's going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that, and we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?" Martha shook her head unsure what to say, she shot a glance at Jack.

"So…" The Doctor found his voice, "So…men are going missing. Is this true?"

"It's true all right." Solomon walked into the tent.

"Are we supposed to follow?" Jack asked, he watched as the Doctor moved towards the entrance of the tent.

"But what does missing mean? Men must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register."

"C'mon in." The Doctor stood behind Rose prepared to help her sit down, she tensed under his hand so he pulled it away sharply. "This is different. Someone takes them. At night. We hear something. Someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone. Like they vanish into thin air."

"Are you sure they're not just moving on?" Rose asked.

"Lady, when you got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning."

"So, the question is, who's taking them and what for?" A young man poked his head around the tent flaps.

"Solomon, Mr. Diagoras is here."

"I need men. Volunteers. I got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money." The man in the pinstripe told him, his head held high, not wanting to fully associate himself with the people of the camp.

"Yeah. What is the money?" The young man asked.

"A dollar a day."

"What's the work?"

"A little trip down the sewers. Got a tunnel that collapsed needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?"

"A dollar a day? That's slave wage. Men don't always come back up, do they?"

"Accidents happen."

"Accidents as in 'oops' or accidents as in 'lets see what happens when I do this' accidents?" Rose asked, knowing all about accidents.

"You don't need the work? That's fine. Anybody else? Enough with the questions." He said as the Doctor raised his hand.

"Oh, n-n-no. I'm volunteering." The Doctor refused to look at Rose to see the anger in her eyes.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Have I ever mentioned to you how much I hate sewers?!" Rose snapped at him as they emerged, "Especially when it's a wild goose chase and especially when we get chased by weird pig slash people slash monster things!"

"I thought you liked running." He muttered.

"Not anymore," Rose grabbed Tala from Jack before the Doctor could get there.

"Why?" He asked her quietly.

"What?"

"Why don't you like running anymore?" He stepped forward slightly, relieved when she didn't back away from him.

"Because it means we're in danger, which mean something could happen."

"What's the worst that could happen?" He asked before realising what he said, his eyes drifted towards her stomach before he could stop them. "Rose…"

"Ahem!" A small cough made them jump slightly. "Could we leave this conversation until after the gun that's pointing at us has gone?" Martha asked.

"What gun?" The Doctor asked turning. "Oh you mean that gun." He gulped raising his hands.

"Now tell me, you schmucks, what've you done with Lazlo?" The woman holding the gun asked. (A/N: Just for the record I thought Tallulah was annoying.)

"Uh, who's Lazlo?"

"Lazlo's my boyfriend, or was my boyfriend until two weeks ago. No letter, no good-bye, no nothin'. And I'm not stupid. I know some guys are just pigs but not my Lazlo. I mean, what kinda guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?"

"It might, might just help if you put that down." The Doctor told her.

"Huh?" The woman looked down at the weapon before tossing it onto a nearby chair. "Oh, sure. Oh, c'mon. It's not real. It's just a prop. It was either that or a spear."

"Where do you think he is?" Jack asked.

"I wish I knew. One minute he's there, the next, zip—vanished."

"Listen, ah—what's your name?" Theta realised he couldn't call her thingie.

"Tallulah."

"Right. Um, we can try to find Lazlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night. Look. Listen, just trust me. Everyone is in danger." He pulled out a blob from his pocket, "I need to find out exactly what this is because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Martha watched as the Doctor ran around the prop department looking for equipment.

"What's he doing?" She asked Rose.

"Looking for something to make a scanner I suppose." Rose told her not looking up from Tala. Martha sighed, sitting next to her.

"I know this is none of my business but…I thought you two had worked everything out."

"This isn't something that's going to go away Martha." Rose told her sternly.

"No it isn't but you can't change it, ignoring each other won't help anyone."

"You don't understand do you? I'm going to live for hundreds of years never having another child, I'm twenty-one, I always wanted children but I can't have any more."

"But why are you constantly torturing him now?" Martha wanted to know and she wasn't going to back down.

"He's had children before. I've only had Tala." Rose explained. "I know travelling through time isn't exactly the best place to raise children in but its something I've wanted to do since we became a couple."

"Tell him that then. He deserves to know everything." Rose opened her mind to her husband for the first time in days; she felt a tingle spread through her as he entered her mind.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jack caught the Doctor as he lost his balance.

"Woah there Doc. What happened?" The Doctor simply looked at him unnerving Jack slightly.

"She's let me in. She's let me in Jack." He smiled broadly. Jack patted him on the back.

"It's a start Doc." He told him as the Doctor turned back to the blob. "Do I need to tell you that it's a Dalek?" he asked.

"Jack it is not a Dalek for the fourth time."

"Then why does it look like what's inside?" The Doctor looked over his glasses.

"Because…"

"Because…" Jack encouraged.

"Just 'because'." Jack decided to drop it.

"You know Rose hates that suit."

"Yeah. I just felt like wearing it."

"That's still a Dalek!"

"JACK!!" He part shouted. The rest of his scolding was cut short by Tallulah's music beginning.

TBC


	10. My Angel Put The Devil In Me

Chapter Ten: My Angel Put The Devil in Me A/N: I know these aren't the lines to the song used in the episode but I though they were slightly more appropriate to this chapter, it's still the same song though. Chapter Ten: My Angel Put The Devil in Me

"…With Heaven and Hell…" The Doctor turned back to what he was doing as Jack watched the dance girls on the stage dressed as devils bar Tallulah who was dressed as an angel.

"So now my dear, I ain't the girl you knew Cos the angel's gotten heaven but I've got you The tree of life grows tall you'll see My bad, bad angel, you put the devil in me."

"What the hell is Martha doing?" Jack muttered as he watched Martha trying to get to the other side of the stage, stepping on the showgirls' costumes. Martha dodged back and forth clearly indicating to someone elsewhere to go to meet her on the other side. Jack opened his mouth to shout to Martha only to be cut short by a loud scream from the stage and a gasp from behind him. He turned to the person nearest. "What?"

"Fundamental DNA type 467-989. 989. Hold on, that means planet of origin." Jack watched as a shocked expression crossed the Doctor's face. "Skaro!" He stared at Jack worried, before his reflexes kicked in. "ROSE!" He screamed as he ran towards the stage.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As they reached the stage another scream came, along with the sound of a baby whimpering. The Doctor ran down the hallway towards the sound, as he ran into the prop room he found Rose trying desperately trying to calm down Tala. He slowly moved towards Rose, gingerly laying a hand on her back, he sighed when Rose didn't shrug it off.

"Where's Martha?" He asked her softly.

"They took her." He raised his eyebrow. "The pig people took her." He pulled on his coat. Rose followed suit. "You're not coming Rose."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." Jack quietly left the room and closed the door, leaving the two to talk in private.

"I won't get hurt." Her eyes flared and turned gold slightly. "Nothing worse could happen to me."

"I don't want you or Tala down there. I'm not worried about you getting hurt."

"Then let me go with you!" The Doctor's eyes began to glow.

"Why can't you just listen to me for once?" He begged.

"Because I know you too well. I know that you can lose control over your Time Lord side. I need to be able to stop you when that happens." She told him pointedly. He ran a hand through his hair. "What's down there?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"What's down there Doctor?"

"In one word?" She nodded. "Skaro." Rose stepped back from him.

"Skaro?" He nodded slightly. "Rose I won't let anything happen to you or Tala. Even though you don't like me much at the moment." He whispered lowly.

"Doctor…" Rose began. "I just can't do this." He looked at her confused. "It's just so hard to be near you and not to be reminded of what we've lost." She reached and took his hand gently in hers. "I don't love you any less, I just I'm having some trouble dealing with everything unlike you." He sighed trying to hold back his anger at her comment.

"Rose, what makes you think I'm not bothered by all this?" Rose opened her mouth. "Do you really think I can be that cold not to care when we can't have another baby?" He stepped back from her, "I thought we could work together but instead we're pushing each other apart." He leaned closer, whispering into her ear. "And it's not me doing most of the pushing." This time it was him who blocked of his mind to her. He spun round and strode the few steps to the sewer ladder and climbed down. Rose watched him realising that he was right.

She turned to face Jack who simply shook his head at her as he followed the Doctor down; Rose took a deep breath and followed the pair of them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor watched as the prisoners walked past them. He barely cast Rose a glance as he stepped in between Martha and another young man. Rose stepped into the line behind her and Jack followed suit.

"I am so glad to see you." Martha told them sincerely.

"You're welcome." Rose told her, when the Doctor merely grunted. The prisoners were marched into a large lab, with a few Daleks inside.

"Ask them what they're doing." The Doctor told Martha as they halted.

"Why can't you?" She shot back at him.

"Alien, Time Lord…"

"Okay." Martha cut him off, realising what Rose had meant when she said she'd pick up quickly on his rambling. "Daleks, I demand to be told. What is this Final Experiment? Report!"

"You will bear witness." One of the Daleks told her.

"To what?"

"This is the dawn of a new age."

"What does that mean?"

"We are the only four Daleks so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again." The black Dalek's shell began to open, a tall creature stepped forward. The head was almost that of a Dalek however it had a mouth. The hands were claw like.

"What is it?" Rose muttered.

"I am a human Dalek. I am your future"

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor slowly slipped away, grabbing Rose and Jack's arms pulling them behind the machinery as well.

"These…humans will become like me." The hybrid began. "Prepare them for hybridisation." Rose looked at the Doctor whose expression had hardened. She watched as he turned on the device he was holding.

"What is that sound?" The hybrid asked. The Doctor stepped out from behind the machinery, Jack and Rose followed.

"That would be me. Hello. Surprise. Boo. Et cetera."

"Doctor." The Dalek began.

"That's me." He waved. "You've met Captain Jack." Jack waved as well. "I'm not sure if you've met the Bad Wolf." He smirked slightly at the Daleks, but Rose could hear his dark tone. Rose chose that moment to cut him off.

"The Time Lords live on." She told them slightly smugly.

"The enemy of the Daleks." At that moment Tala began to squirm. She caught sight of the gold Dalek, immediately Tala began to giggle and try to reach for one. The Daleks clearly didn't take kindly to her actions. "Exterminate." Immediately the Doctor stepped in front of Tala and Rose.

He raised his eyebrow turning to Rose and Jack slightly as he spoke: "I knew buying that 'thing' would end in disaster."

"Wait." The creature ordered.

"A new Dalek." Jack muttered. "Not quite as terrifying and deadly. So I like it." Rose pulled a face at Jack.

"The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter."

"Compared to a Dalek's version of slaughter ours was simply imprisonment." Rose narrowed her gaze the Daleks, slightly shocked as they shook. "How did you end up here anyway?"

"Emergency Temporal Shift."

"Oh, that must have roasted up your power cells, yeah? Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world but instead your skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting. All of which results in you."

"I am Dalek in human form."

"So that means you're part human. Dalek…erm…" Rose turned to Jack.

"Sec." Jack told her.

"Dalek Sec, so you should feel emotions and humanity."

"What are you to talk of humanity?" He challenged. "Time Lords don't feel humanity." Theta saw Rose's face change, salt was being poured into the fresh wound.

"For your information, you…"

"What do you feel?" Martha suddenly cut in, speaking up for the first time, the Doctor shot her a grateful glance.

"I…feel…everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such…a genius for war."

"No, that's not what humanity means."

"I think it does. At heart, this species is so very…Dalek."

"All right, so what have you achieved hen? With this Final Experiment, eh? Nothing! 'Cause I can show you what you're missing with this thing. Simple little radio."

"What is the purpose of that device?"

"Well, exactly. It plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it." He spoke reminding Rose of everything. "Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then its just noise." Jack tossed him the radio and pointed at it with his own screwdriver as the Doctor held it. "Run!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor helped Rose climb up the ladder. The group huddled together as the other prisoners ran away.

"The Daleks are bad enough at any time but at the moment they're vulnerable but right now that makes them more dangerous than ever." He told them.

"What are Daleks?"

"Basically their xenophobic. They have had their emotions removed as they believe they make them weak, but they are afraid of one thing, the Doctor." Jack explained quickly.

"So letting them escape is really, really bad." Martha clarified, the three nodded.

"We need to get out of here." Rose told them. "Its not safe. They'll be coming after us."

"That could be a problem Doc." The Doctor looked up and saw what Jack meant, surrounding the camp were pig slaves,

"We can dodge them yeah? Like we always do." Rose asked uncertainly.

"Actually, they're not what I was on about." Jack told them pointing to the sky. They looked up to see Daleks flying towards them, shooting and firing. The Doctor saw Solomon trying to reason with them before being shot.

"DALEKS!" He screamed furious, "ALL RIGHT SO IT'S MY TURN! THEN KILL ME! KILL ME IF IT'LL STOP YOU ATTACKING THESE PEOPLE!"

"I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy."

"THEN DO IT! DO IT! JUST DO IT! I'VE GOT NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE! DO IT!" Rose looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes, fully apparent; she pressed Tala into Jack's arms.

"EXTER-"

"NOOOOO!" She screamed stepping in front of him. His eyes showed confusion. "DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT!" She yelled at him, in her husband's native language.

"WHY NOT?!" He answered, in his own language. "YOU THINK I DON'T CARE ROSE! I'M NOT GOING THROUGH WHAT HAPPENED ON GALLIFREY WITH YOU, I CAN'T GO THROUGH IT AGAIN!"

"I'M NOT ASKING YOU TO!"

"IT FEELS LIKE IT!" He told her heatedly.

"Excuse me!" Jack cut in.

"WHAT!" They screamed together facing him, causing Martha to step behind Jack slightly.

"The TARDIS is translating."

"She doesn't translate Gallifreyan." Rose told him.

"Then can you explain how Martha can understand you?"

"Why does she chose now to translate?" The Doctor muttered under his breath.

"Probably because we've all had enough of your behaviour towards each other." Martha told them sternly. The rest of the group looked at her open mouthed shocked at her bluntness.

"BUT…" He was cut off by Rose pressing her lips to his, he thought about pushing her off, until he realised the urgency she as kissing him with, and instead wrapped his arms around her tightly. He slowly pulled back from her. "Rose?" He asked.

"I never meant that you didn't care." She sobbed slightly. "I meant that you handle things differently you won't ever fully open up to me. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?" He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." He hugged her tightly. "I promise I won't bottle it up anymore."

"I'm sorry too." She gasped out. "I just don't feel that I'm worthy enough to be your wife anymore." He pulled back slightly, meeting her eyes.

"Rose you mean more to me than anything in the universe, there is no one I'd rather be married to. Promise me you'll never think that again." Rose nodded; he pulled her back to him and buried his face in her hair. A subtle cough came their way. Martha watched them while Jack had a big smile on his face. Martha tried to keep a neutral face as she pointed to the Daleks. It was then it dawned on the Doctor that they hadn't fired on them.

"The Doctor will follow." The Daleks told him.

"Tell me you're not going to listen to them." Rose whispered.

"Daleks never change their minds Rose, yet they just did. They refused to kill us." He looked at the Dalek. "I'll go on one condition! If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?"

"The humans will be spared."

"I'm ready." He shared a knowing glance with Jack who patted his pocket slightly.

"Then follow." The Dalek hesitated slightly. "The Bad Wolf will follow also." Rose looked at her husband who nodded slightly, Jack passed Tala to her. Martha looked worried then realised that Jack was staying with her, which was comporting.

"Good luck." The Doctor whispered to Jack, before taking Rose's hand and following the Dalek.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Martha can you help the injured." He told her rather than asked. Martha walked over to a tent and immediately set it up as a medical tent. Almost instantly people were there.

"Sure. Why did you pat your pocket?" She asked him. He sighed and helped her nurse the man in front of her.

"I've got psychic paper on me all the time, not to mention my own sonic screwdriver. He wants me to use them but I'm not sure why yet." He told her, Martha was silent for a few minutes.

"Earlier you said that the Doctor couldn't cope with losing another child, has he and Rose lost one before?" Jack took a deep breath and studied Martha closely; she didn't seem the type to spread gossip so he told her.

"Before the Doctor met Rose he was married."

"He split up with his wife for Rose?" Martha asked confused, Jack shook his head and leaned in closer.

"The Doctor, when he was much, much younger was forced into an arranged marriage on his home planet." Jack stepped back as another man entered the tent bleeding from a head wound. Martha immediately started to clean up the blood. "They absolutely hated each other, by the way never ever mention his previous wife to him unless you want a moody Doctor for days, just a heads up on that."

"Can you hold this for me?" She asked, Jack grasped the end of the bandage and held it in place. "What happened next?"

"The Doctor was never allowed to see his children grow up." Martha shook her head. "He can't cope with it happening again."

"What happened to them? The children I mean."

"They were all killed in a war, a war with the Daleks." Jack explained.

"I thought he was divorced, well not divorced but whatever it is where he comes from." Jack smirked slightly.

"If only things were that simple." He told her. "I told you it takes something like this to bring them together." He told her.

"I'll make a note of that." She smiled at him, he smiled back at her. Jack pulled his screwdriver out of his pocket, and scanned another man's leg. "It acts as a scanner as well?" She asked.

"Its not as accurate or efficient as the ones in the med bay but it'll do if you need something in a hurry. I don't think it's broken, probably just a sprain." Martha bent down and picked up the physic paper that had fallen out of Jack's pocket when he'd pulled the screwdriver out.

"Is this supposed to be warm?" She asked as she passed it to him.

"No its not…" He told her opening it.

"What's it say?" She asked, trying to read what was written on the paper.

"Dalekanium conductor." He looked up. "That doesn't really help." He muttered. "Where's the best place to put a conductor?" He had no idea being from the 51st century.

"Depends on what you want to conduct," She stepped out of the tent, looking around. "If it's electricity or something similar it'll be somewhere high. The Daleks haven't got any power have they?"

"Martha Jones you are great!" Jack told her before grabbing her hand and running with her towards the tallest building – the Empire State building.

TBC

A/N: I hope no one minded me cutting Tallulah out, besides the fact she was annoying I couldn't type without 'My name is Tallulah…" sticking in my head from Bugsy Malone.


	11. The Tree Of Life Grows Tall You See

Chapter Eleven:

Chapter Eleven: The Tree Of Life Grows Tall You See

"We're under the Empire State building." The Doctor whispered to Rose.

"What for?" She asked him, concerned, as Tala seemed to be constantly watching the Daleks with wide eyes.

"They need something." He murmured.

"We needed an energy conductor. I…am the genetic template. My altered DNA was to be administered to each human body. A strong enough blast of gamma radiation can splice the Dalek and human genetic codes and wake each body from its sleep."

"Is gamma radiation the sun?" Rose asked. He looked at her. "I get them mixed up." She explained, he squeezed her hand tighter.

"Soon…the greatest solar flare for a thousand years will hit the Earth. Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor and when it strikes—"

"The army wakes." Theta finished.

"Why are we still alive, not that I'm complaining?" Rose asked.

"Your genius. Consider a pure Dalek; intelligent but emotionless."

"But emotions influence decisions, decide the line between victory and defeat."

"Exactly. We must return to the flesh. You have emotions, you express your love for each other." He observed their held hands. "Your love created another Time Lord. Emotions were thought as weak, but it is something you always use to propel yourself towards victory."

"You wouldn't be the supreme beings anymore."

"And that is good." Rose looked confused.

"That is incorrect." One of the Daleks began.

"Daleks are supreme." Another continued.

"No, not anymore." Sec told the sternly.

"But that is our purpose."

"Then our purpose is wrong! Where has our quest for supremacy led us? To this. Hiding in the sewers on a primitive world. Just four of us left. If we do not change now then we deserve extinction. The Oncoming Storm has given into emotion and his race has continued."

"So you want to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek."

"If…you can help me."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Something's been added." Jack told her looking at the device on his wrist.

"Added where?" She asked, squinting at the readings on the device.

"On the very top of the tower, that's where the Dalekanium is." He covered up his wrist. Martha suddenly realised something.

"Didn't the Doctor break that?" She gestured to the device.

"I won't tell him if you don't." Martha failed to hide her smirk.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"What's that?" Rose yelled over the klaxon, holding Tala close trying to protect her from the noise. "What's gone wrong?" She shouted. The Doctor pulled at his hair.

"No, no, no. The gene feed! They're overriding the gene feed!"

"Impossible. They cannot disobey orders." The turned to face the Daleks, the one Dalek pointed his gun at Rose.

"The Doctor will step away from the controls." Immediately the Doctor did as he was told, but he stepped towards his wife.

"Stop! You will not fire."

"They are the enemy of the Daleks."

"I am your commander. I am Dalek Sec."

"You have lost your authority."

"You are no longer a Dalek."

"What have you done with the gene feed?"

"The new bodies will be 100 Dalek. Pig slaves, restrain Dalek Sec and the Doctor and his kind." The Doctor pulled Rose back so they stood inbetween the machinery where no one could reach them.

"You are trapped." The Doctor pulled on his ear.

"Well that may be your definition but…" He pressed something behind him. "Always make sure you know where all the exits are." The doors behind him opened and he immediately pulled Rose into the lift. "Bye!" He pressed the button that would take him to the highest floor.

"You helped a Dalek!" Rose gasped. "You actually helped a Dalek! Hang on you helped a Dalek that didn't want to kill us!" She looked at him, he just shrugged, and he pulled her to him holding her awkwardly with Tala between them. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips, she sighed and held him slightly closer. "Theta," She asked, he realised that she hadn't called him that in days.

"Yeah, love."

"Please tell me you're not going to do something stupid."

"Well…"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"I know it's on the base of the mast." The Doctor said as he stepped out of the lift.

"How…" Jack began.

"Do you really think I wouldn't track your devices signal? Know when you fix it? Have the information relayed back to me? Come on Jack you're not that daft!" Rose sighed and gave Jack a sympathetic smile.

"Insulting people, he must be stressed." Rose muttered. He turned to face her trying to give a retort but nothing came to mind, she gave him a sweet smile.

"Think of it Rose, every time I break that thing he fixes it."

"Can you name one occasion when it's not been useful?" He began to scratch behind his ear.

"That's not the point!" He was saved as the lift bell sounded. He ran towards the control panel, "It's a deadlock seal. I can't stop it."

"Where's it going?" Martha asked him.

"Right down to the Daleks. And they're not going to leave us alone up here. What's the time?"

"I thought you were a Time Lord." Martha asked.

"His timing isn't that accurate!" Rose whispered, the Doctor whipped his head round to face her. "Twelve months!"

"You're never going to let me live that one down are you?"

"NOPE!" She popped the 'p' imitating him.

"11:15. Doc." Jack told him.

"Six minutes to go. I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits." He walked outside onto the balcony. "Oh, that's high. That's very-- Blimey, that's high."

"And we've got to go even higher. That's the mast up there, look. There's three pieces of Dalekanium at the base. We've got to get 'em off."

"That's not "we". That's just me." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He gently pulled Rose to one side. "I'll be fine Rose nothing…"

"If you dare say 'nothing can go wrong'." She looked at him slightly, "What are we going to do?" Rose asked, the Doctor squeezed her hand. She smiled slightly despite her fear. "Going down fighting, yeah?" He smirked at her remembering Cardiff.

"Is there a way we can seal the doors?" Martha asked. The Doctor shook his head, looking puzzled.

"How about using the lift as a conductor? That'll stop them." A grin began to appear on the Doctor's face. "I swear you'd be lost without me. Get up that scaffolding and get to work!" She ordered, doing a fair imitation of him. Martha sniggered.

"I swear you've got him wrapped around your little finger." Martha told her as the Doctor began to climb.

"I have since day one." She told her, before they both began to laugh.

"Are you two going to help?" Jack called, Martha nodded slightly, Rose simply shrugged before placing Tala on a chair before helping Jack with scaffolding rods, trying to buy herself and her husband time.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODLETTIL

Rose watched as Jack helped the Doctor down.

"I found him lying unconscious." He told her, Rose's gaze narrowed. She slapped him not too hard but just enough to sting.

"OW!!" He cried before wincing, "Ow my head." He moaned as his head moved sharply after being slapped.

"You dropped this!" She shoved the screwdriver into his hand.

"Did you get hit by the lighting?" Martha asked him. He nodded slowly.

"He normally has a reason for doing stupid things, and he'd better have one now." Rose discovered she couldn't cross her arms and decided to settle for glaring at him.

"I have a reason." He started to scratch his ear again.

"You've done that too much today." She told him, imitating scratching behind her ear. "So what's your reason?"

"The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing. They'll be using the sewers, spreading their soldiers out underneath Manhattan."

"And…" She prompted

"There's only one chance. I got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping though me first."

"That's great!" Jack shouted making Rose and Martha jump.

"How is my husband being zapped by lighting 'great'?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"I don't think I'll ever look think of theatres in the same way ever again." Rose told them as they entered the theatre.

"It's freezing in here." Martha told her, shivering,

"This should do it. Here we go." The Doctor listened to the frequency of the screwdriver. "Rose did this get hit by lightening?" He asked.

"No, but you did drop it." The Doctor listened again. Suddenly another screwdriver appeared in front of his nose.

"Thanks Jack." He told him, accepting it gratefully.

"Does that mean you won't break my scanner/teleport thing?"

"Nope."

"Worth a try."

"What are you doing?" Martha asked.

"I don't think we want to know." Rose muttered.

"If the Daleks are going to war, they'll wanna find their number one enemy. I'm just telling them where we are." Within a few moments, men entered carrying weapons.

"Humans…with Dalek DNA."

"It's all right. Just stay calm. Don't antagonize them." An explosion sounded making them duck down behind the theatre chairs. The Doctor cautiously peeked his head above the chairs only to see Dalek Sec chained down by all fours on the stage, Daleks surrounding him.

"The Doctor will stand before the Daleks." The Doctor stood on the chairs, sharing a glance with Jack. "The Bad Wolf will also stand." Rose passed Tala to Martha who held her protectively. Rose stood and climbed on top of the chairs, the Doctor wrapped and arm around her waist to support her before helping her towards the stage walking along the backs of the chairs.

"You will die, Doctor, as will your wife the murderer of the emperor. It is the beginning of a new age."

"Planet Earth will become New Skaro."

"Oh, and what a world. With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec. Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new empire? Hmm? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilization?"

"My Daleks…just understand this. If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you." Sec told them.

"Incorrect. We will always survive."

"Now we will destroy our greatest enemy, the Time Lords."

"But he can help you."

"The Doctor must die."

"No, I beg you, don't."

"Exterminate!" The Dalek fired upon Sec.

"He was your leader!" Rose shouted. "You can't just do that to your own kind! Haven't you…" She tried to step forward forgetting where she was standing; Theta caught her as she began to fall.

"The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him." He turned to look at the human Daleks, holding Rose tightly, as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. "Do you see what they did? Huh? You see what a Dalek really is?" He held out an arm to his side. "If we're gonna die, let's give the new boys a shot. What do you think, eh? The Dalek-Humans. Their first blood. Go on, baptize them."

"Dalek-Humans, take aim."

"What are you waiting for? Give the command!"

"Exterminate!" Rose buried her head into her husband's chest as he closed his eyes, waiting for the final shot. When nothing happened she turned to face the Daleks. "Exterminate! Obey. Dalek-Humans will obey."

"What did you do?" Rose whispered.

"You will obey. Exterminate."

"Why?" One of the men asked.

"Daleks do not question orders."

"But why?"

"You will stop this."

"But…why?"

"You must not question."

"But you are not our master. And we…we are not Daleks."

"No, you're not, and you never will be. Sorry, I got in the way of the lightening strike. Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom." He looked at Rose. "It could have been worse it could've been Rose's DNA." She smiled, before she realised what he'd said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He smiled at her; she knew he was referring to her stubborn streak.

"If they will not obey, then they must die."

"Get down!"

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" Both sides opened fire.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor stood up and pulled Rose up with him. He walked over to one of the hybrids.

"It's all right. It's all right. It's all right. You did it. You're free." He smiled, but it quickly faded as the hybrids gripped their heads and screamed. "NO! THEY CAN'T! THEY CAN'T!" The hybrids fell to the ground – lifeless. "They killed them. Rather than let them live. An entire species. Genocide."

"One Dalek's still alive." Jack told him.

"Oh, yes. In the whole universe, just one."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor entered the lab; keeping is distance as the Dalek turned to face him.

"Now what?"

"You will be exterminated."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Just think about it, Dalek-- What was your name?"

"Dalek Caan."

"Dalek Caan. Your entire species has been wiped out. And now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated. Leaving only you. Right now you're facing the only man in the universe who might show you some compassion. 'Cause I've just seen one genocide. I won't cause another. Caan…let me help you. What do you say?"

"Emergency Temporal Shift!" The Doctor ran towards the Dalek in an effort to stop it, it vanished just before he reached it. Jack entered the room.

"It escaped." Those two simple words said it all.

"We'll find it Doc, there' only one Dalek left, that's something isn't it?" Jack put an arm on his shoulder.

"Yeah," He tuned to face Jack. "Where's Martha and Rose?"

"The girls are explaining what happened to the people of Hooverville. Someone has too." He nodded. "I don't think Martha will ever want to visit New York ever again." Jack chuckled.

"Lets go home." The Doctor told him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The moment Rose and Martha entered the TARDIS they collapsed onto the chair. Jack just sat down on the grating. The Doctor put the TARDIS into the vortex before leaning against the panel.

"Does this mean I can get rid of that toy now?" The Doctor muttered.

"Only if you'll let me burn those blue suits." She challenged.

"Not a chance. What if I promise never to wear a tie with the suit, can I get rid of it now?"

"Nope, Tala still loves it." He cursed under his breath.

Martha leaned forward and whispered into Rose's ear. "I'll baby-sit Tala if you want." Rose looked at her; Martha gave her an encouraging smile.

"She needs feeding and bathing and…" Rose began.

"I'll do it." Martha assured her. Rose stood and Martha gently shoved her in the direction of the Doctor. He raised and eyebrow as Rose took his hand.

"What…" He shook his head confused. Rose pulled on his arm, motioning for him to follow her. He began to walk with her. Jack smiled at Martha and mouthed 'Thank You'.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose pulled the Doctor down the corridor towards their room.

"Rose?" He asked unsure of what was happening. Rose pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth.

"Martha's looking after Tala for us." Rose opened the door and pulled him into the room. She sat down on the bed, motioning him to sit down next to her.

"Rose tell me you're not being pressured into this?" He knew the answer already but he wanted to make sure. She shook her head. "Okay." He looked at his hands; an uncomfortable silence filled the room. He heard a soft sobs come from Rose. He slid off the bed and knelt before her. He gently lifted her face and saw the silent tears.

"I don't even know why I'm crying." She told him.

"I do." He whispered. "I won't make you do anything you don't want." Rose pressed her hand do his cheek.

"I know that." She reached for his hand, and played with his wedding ring. "I love you." She told him. He pressed his palm to hers, imitating their marriage ceremony.

"Love you too." She smiled, all of her worries gone completely with those three words. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, Rose responded gladly wrapping her arms around his neck and running her hands though his hair. Rose leaned back pulling him on top of her. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"How long is Martha babysitting Jack for?" He whispered into her ear.

"Don't you mean Tala?" She asked.

"Martha can cope with Tala, Jack is a different story."

"Not sure," She laughed. He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Lets make the most of it then." Everything was back to normal.

TBC

A/N: Does anyone mind how I've changed Martha's character slightly?


	12. A Planet Backed Into Us

Chapter Twelve: A Planet Backed Into Us

Rose slowly, stretched in the bed. She went to move across but strong arms around her waist stopped her moving. She smiled, and turned around in her husband's arms. She gently brushed the hair from his eyes, his eyes snapped open.

"Hello." He whispered softly, the TARDIS increased the light creating a soft glow in the room.

"Hello." She replied. He propped himself up on his elbow so he was above her and brushed the hair from her face. "I've missed this." She told him.

"Me too." He reached across for her hand and entwined their fingers; he rested them on top of her stomach. "I'm s…" Rose pressed a finger to his lips, cutting him off, she smiled warmly at her and he smiled his usual wide grin.

"I know." She told him gently. "What time is it?" She tried to see the clock.

"Summertime! Its our vacation!" He sang, Rose glared at him but it didn't last as a smile tugged at her mouth before she burst out laughing although she had to admit his singing had improved. "Are you laughing at me, Mrs Sigma?" She shook her head but it didn't work. He pulled his hand from hers and began to tickle her the moment his hands touched her stomach she shrieked. "Did I hurt you?" He asked suddenly, pulling his hand back. Rose reached up and pressed a hand to his cheek, stoking his face with her thumbs.

"No you didn't, your hands are freezing!" She told him, before quickly pouncing on him and tickling him; unfortunately for Rose he had the strength to pin her beneath him and tickle her more. After few moments Rose couldn't breath so he stopped his attack. "Really…what time…is it?" She gasped.

"I think we'd better get up." He said half-heartedly as Rose snuggled into his side. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay here for a little longer."

"Jack couldn't do anything…" Rose was cut off as the pair were thrown out of the bed. The Doctor stood up and walked over to the door.

He bellowed down the corridor. "JACK GET AWAY FROM THOSE CONTROLS!!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Martha watched as Jack fidgeted around nervously, every time he looked at her she burst out laughing.

"It wasn't my fault." He told her. Martha shook her head.

"You shouldn't have tried to move the TARDIS." Martha smirked slightly. "Especially as she didn't want to be moved." Jack blushed. A commotion made her look down the corridor. She didn't see anything just heard the noise at first.

The Doctor strode into the consol room, pulling his suit jacket on before trying to sort the tie that hung around his neck. He checked the controls, sighing in relief as he realised that they were still in the vortex and not on a planet filled with hostile aliens. Once he had checked he turned round to face Jack.

"What were you playing at?" He asked, watching Jack shrink under his gaze.

"I was just trying to take the TARDIS somewhere, but…a planet backed into us." He paused before realising something. "I've done it loads of times before."

"A planet backed into you?! The TARDIS didn't want to go anywhere!" He cried, completely not believing Jack for an instant. Rose entered the room, rubbing her neck.

"You okay?" Martha asked her, standing up and checking Rose's neck.

"Yeah, I tweaked my neck when we fell out of bed." Martha nodded, confirming what Rose said.

"You'll be okay in a day or two."

"The TARDIS always wants to go somewhere!" Jack shot back.

"Not when she's not feeling well…"

"She's sleeping actually." Rose told them, the pair looked at Rose. "The TARDIS is sleeping, she needs her rest. She hasn't slept for a hundred years." Rose touched the consol and a soft sigh that sounded similar to a gentle snore filled the room.

"You can feel that?" The Doctor asked, amazed at Rose being able to sense something that sensitive.

"Yeah," He walked closer to her. "Aren't I supposed to?" She asked worried.

"I didn't think you were able to sense that, I mean by being originally an ape…" He began to fumble over his words. "Am I being rude again?" He asked.

"Yeah." She ruffled his hair, poking her tongue between her teeth cheekily.

"Where do you think you're going Harkness?" Theta asked as he saw Jack edging towards the door. He turned to face Jack. "We're going to work out what circuits and relays you have blown up or damaged." Theta sighed seeing he had a job ahead of him.

"Martha do you want to get a cup of tea."

"Sure." Martha stood and made her way towards Rose.

"Have fun boys." Rose called, dodging out of the room before they threw something in her direction.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Martha just finished pouring the tea as Rose walked in carrying a still half asleep Tala. Rose placed Tala into the small playpen in the kitchen. Martha picked up the two mugs and passed one to Rose.

"Thanks." Rose still watched at Tala. "Thanks for looking after her last night."

"You had fun then?" Martha asked over the top of her cup, laughing as Rose blushed a very deep red.

"Was she well behaved?" Rose asked, clearly changing the subject, Martha let her get away with it – for now.

"The moment she was fed she was out like a light." Martha tilted her head slightly to watch Tala crawling around the playpen. "She had mashed potatoes and some vegetables. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, she loves potatoes." Rose turned to Martha, sitting comfortably in her chair.

"I have to admit," Martha raised her eyebrows. "I thought she'd be a bit more of a handful considering who her father is." Martha's eyes widened as she suddenly realised what she'd said.

"Its fine, I know what you mean." Rose laughed; Martha felt the unease leave her. She couldn't believe how relaxed she felt around Rose and her family; she didn't ever feel that comfortable around her own.

"Sooo…" Martha began. "What did you do last night then?" Rose coughed and blushed again.

"We talked," She began brushing her hair to one side trying to distract attention from her red face, shifting slightly in her seat. "And one thing kinda led to another…" Martha couldn't help but laugh at Rose.

"You're married, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Martha told her gently grabbing her hand.

"I know we haven't been acting exactly welcoming…"

"You had a 'dilemma'." Martha told her gently. "You were right to try and solve it straight away, no matter if you had company, trust me I'm a Doctor." Rose began to laugh and Martha knew her comment had met the mark, "Well not quite but still…" She began to laugh with her, at that moment the Doctor stalked into the room and toward the cupboard.

"Is it that bad?" Rose asked. He grumbled under his breath, reaching in the cupboard and pulling out a jar of jam. He stuck his fingers in it at the same moment Rose stood up. Martha cringed and shrank back as he licked his fingers and dipped them back into the jar.

"That's just weird!" Martha told him. Rose shoved a small spoon under his nose; he grudgingly took it off her. "Remind me not to use that jar of jam." Martha joked.

"His jars are labelled." Rose assured her. "So how bad is it?" He groaned.

"I've replaced some parts, scavenged others, bypassed some, but we need new parts." He shook his head. "I haven't got any more, I've used all the spares on the systems at the moment."

"So what do we need to do?"

"We need to find a place nearby to buy these parts. The parts should hold for a small trip but nothing as extensive as returning to Earth." He turned to Martha. "Sorry Martha." She nodded accepting his apology.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked.

"There's a market planet called Glondor. I think I'll be able to get what I need from there."

"Shopping." Rose's eyes sparkled; Martha's followed soon after. "How long have we got on this planet?"

"Until the TARDIS has been fixed." He sighed at Rose's expression, she moved closer and swayed from side to side giving him a sweet smile. "Oh fine," He reached into his pocket and tossed her a small ball, it had similar structure to smokey quartz. "On there is unlimited credit. Just don't buy everything." She pressed a kiss on his cheek before picking up Tala and grabbing Martha's hand pulling her from the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"You know if he complains about how much stuff I've got I'm blaming you." Martha told her as she sipped on her yellow and blue drink. "This is nice what is this stuff?"

"Jadastra Juice. Its from the planet Barcelona." Rose almost took a sip, but stopped. "What ever you do don't have more than one." She warned.

"It's delicious."

"Trust me don't have more than one." Martha shot her a questioning look. "The voice of experience." Rose explained. "I suppose you could say…" Rose paused rocking the pram back and forth gently. She waited until Martha took a gulp before dropping another bombshell. "My daughter is all due to this drink." Rose laughed as Martha spat out the drink and began choking.

"You're cruel." Martha told her coughing.

"Just warning you." She laughed wiping the tears from her eyes. "It has a powerful kick." Martha pushed the glass away from her glaring at it. Rose pushed hers away from her as well.

"Are you ready for some more shopping?" Martha asked still very much red.

"Yeah." Martha leaned down and picked up the bags while Rose grabbed the pram.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"What about this?" Martha asked, holding up a jewelled necklace,

"I think it's a bit over the top." She told her truthfully. Martha looked at the jewellery again; she lifted a simple leather strap bracelet with a red jewel. She wrapped it around her wrist. "That's perfect!" Rose told her. Rose handed over their currency to the vendor who zapped the crystal taking the correct amount. When the crystal was handed back to them Rose tucked it safely into her pocket.

Martha pulled her away. "When was the last time you went shopping?" Martha joked. Rose halted as they reached a children's stall. Rose reached out and touched a soft toy.

"You have a child, yes?" The stallholder asked, Rose nodded, pulling Tala from her pram, holding her up to look at the soft toys. "She is very beautiful."

"Thank you." Tala cooed and reached for a few toys, Rose picked them up and held them for her daughter to see closer. The woman gasped, Rose turned to her. "Are you okay?"

"You're daughter is a very powerful being, just like her parents." Martha looked at the woman. Tala grabbed for one of the toys. Rose pulled the orb from her pocket and handed it to the woman.

"We're just normal." Rose began.

"Your children will be powerful." Martha shot an uneasy glance to Rose.

"I'm sorry this is my only child." The woman handed the stone back to Rose.

"Pity, your other children would be as handsome as your husband and as stunning as you."

"Thank you." Rose and Martha bid a hasty retreat.

"What was that about?" Martha whispered as they rounded the corner.

"Even other planets have strange people." Rose told her quickly.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose and Martha heaved their bags back towards the TARDIS. As they burst through the door Jack looked up from the screen.

"What did you buy?" He asked looking at the bags.

"Stuff." Martha told him. The Doctor chose that moment to enter, wearing one of his old tieless shirts and a pair of old, scruffy jeans.

"Not more wardrobe space gone!" He pleaded.

"You don't mind really." Rose told him.

"What did you get me?" He asked, Rose sighed and rummaged though the bags. Rose tossed him a small box. He opened it and grinned.

"I thought you might like that tie." She told him, he looked at the banana design on the black background.

"I love it, thank you." He pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Did you manage to sort everything out?" She asked leaning against the consol.

"Yep, everything is back to normal." He shared an irritated glance with Jack. "She very nearly had a complete rebuild." Rose laid a hand on his arm.

"She's okay, Theta, she's okay." Rose murmured. "Jack can you help Martha take her things to her room." Rose watched as they left the room. "I guess Jack won't be piloting for a while."

"Not a chance." He told her, leaning over her slightly to send the TARDIS into the vortex. "What's wrong?"

"Its nothing." She sighed, hugging him tightly. "When we went to a toy stall the holder said something about Tala being a powerful being…"

"That's nothing…" He began, but stopped as Rose pressed a finger to his lips.

"She also said that our children would be as powerful and something about them being as handsome as their father." He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Oh, love, I don't think she meant to upset you." He whispered.

"I know that Theta, it just made me think of what might have been." He pressed a gentle kiss top her forehead, surprised at her clear voice. Rose pulled back slightly.

"So what did you and Martha do today?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Shopping." He rolled his eyes at her obvious statement. "I took Martha round the different stalls, had lunch and then did some more shopping before coming back."

"You like Martha don't you?"

"Yeah, its nice to have a girl around, someone I can talk to. No offence TARDIS."

"She's helped you a lot, she's helped all of us really." She nodded. "What did you talk about?" He asked, Rose turned a revolting pink.

"Girl things." She told him. He grinned cheekily.

"Anything you'd care to share?"

"Not really." She told him stepping back out of his grasp. "Well, maybe…" She hesitated deliberately.

"Yes, love?" He prompted. Rose backed further.

"It may have popped in to the conversation of how we ended up with Tala." She watched him as he froze to the spot. She took her chance and dodged out of the room.

"ROSE!" He cried before regaining his sense speeding after her down the corridor.

TBC


	13. Ageless

Chapter Thirteen:Chapter Thirteen: Ageless

Rose gazed up at him with a smile, gently ruffling his hair. He looked at her and sighed.

"Okay, fine, yes." Rose let out a joyful cry and pressed a chaste kiss to her husband's mouth. "After all its your TARDIS too."

"Thank you!" She told him. Running from the room.

"Just wait a while before we say anything." The Doctor shook his head slightly before bending down to pick up Tala. He cradled her gently, as she watched him, smiling. "Sometimes your mommy can be a handful." He told the tot, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. He gentle grasped Tala's hand. "Shall we pay your Uncle Jack a visit?" He asked, Tala giggled at the thought. He began to move but a small cry stopped him, he turned back. "We can't forget your toy can we?" He cooed softly. He bent down and picked up her donkey. He passed it to her, trying not to laugh as she struggled to hold it. "Come on then."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor entered the control room, Jack jumped back from the controls immediately.

"So, we're taking Martha back?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," He shifted Tala in his arm slightly, Tala giggled as he pressed a kiss to her temple. Her toy bounced against his back as he freed his hand. Theta pressed a few buttons. "Rose is with her, helping her collect all the things they bought together on Glondor."

As he turned Tala saw Jack for the first time and tried to reach for him, dropping her toy. She began to sniffle slightly, the Doctor looked around trying to find out what was wrong. Jack bent down and picked up her toy, passing it to her and stroking her hair gently.

"Hello Tala." He told her softly. Tala made a funny noise that Jack took as a greeting.

"She should be saying her first word soon." The Doctor told him.

"But she's not…"

"Time Lords advance slightly faster, it's to do with…"

"Here we are." Rose cut in suddenly. The Doctor shot her a questioning look, she shook her head slightly. The TARDIS suddenly landed, softly, sensing Tala in the room.

"There we go…perfect landing, which isn't easy in such a tight spot." The Doctor told them babbling. Martha stepped out, looking around her front room. She turned round as the others stepped out of the TARDIS, Jack placed her bags down against the wall. "The morning after we left, so you've only been gone about 12 hours." A small snort from his wife made him stop. "No time at all, really."

"But all the stuff we've done—Shakespeare, New New York, old New York, Glondor?"

"Yep, all in one night—relatively speaking. Everything should be just as it was—books, CDs, laundry. So, back were you were, as promised."

"This is it?" Martha asked, wanting to know. The Doctor nodded to Rose, she moved closer to Martha.

"Well, actually…" Rose began only to be cut off by the phone ringig.

_"Hi! I'm out! Leave a message!"_

"I'm sorry." Martha told them.

"_Martha, are you there? Pick it up, will you?"_ A woman began.

"It's Mum. It'll wait."

_"All right then, pretend that you're out if you like. I was only calling to say that your sister's on TV. On the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested."_ Martha reached over for the remote to turn on the TV. An old man appeared on the screen.

"The details are top secret—"

"How could Tish end up on the news?"

"Tonight, I will demonstrate a device…" The man continued.

"She's got a new job. PR for some research lab." Martha told them,

"…with the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human." The man continued, Martha reached across and turned the TV off.

"Sorry. You were saying?"

"Well we were wondering…"

"Did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?" The Doctor interrupted before looking sheepishly at Rose, realising what he'd done. Rose shook her head.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Are you sure Jack didn't mind being left behind for a while?" Rose asked as she helped her husband search through the wardrobe.

"Nah he didn't mind, besides we'll be back there soon." He told her.

"Are you absolutely sure you put it back in here?" She asked from the upper level.

"Positive." She sighed.

"Can't you get the TARDIS to give you another one?"

"I never give up Rose." He heard a mumble from above. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" She protested. A triumphant cry came from below.

"Found it!" Rose walked down towards him. She laughed at his grin. She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Hurry up and get changed." She told him before rummaging through the wardrobe to find a suitable dress.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose took a last sip of water before washing up her cup. As she turned she nearly jumped out of her skin as she found her husband right behind her. She put a hand to her chest to stop her hearts from pounding.

"You look beautiful," He told her. She smiled, reaching up to tie his bow tie.

"Thank you." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We could always 'forget' to go to this event tonight." Rose wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You mean just you and me, no worries…except," He leaned in closer.

"Except?"

"You'll never forgive yourself if you didn't find out how being human was going to be changed." She stepped back.

"How come you know me so well?" He asked, staring in her eyes.

"Because I do." She told him.

"That's helpful." He muttered, she rolled her eyes.

"You actually sat down and talked with me. I know your habits, how you feel, how you think and I love you for it." He took his hands in hers, as he began to speak the TARDIS whined telling them time was short. "Tala!" Rose gasped. "We've got to take her to mum's!"

"Do we have to?" He whined before stomping out like a small child.

"Yes we do!" She laughed.

"There'll be trouble trying to get her back!"

"This event/party/ball or whatever is no place for a child." He nodded slightly; Rose sat down on the chair in the control room.

"Will you mother mind if I land in her living room?"

"I don't think so." She smiled at him, as they landed he collected Tala's baby bag.

As soon as he stepped out, he was greeted by a stinging sensation across his right cheek.

"Rose!" He whined. Cradling his cheek, thankful that he hadn't been holding Tala at the time. "What was that for?!"

"That was for nearly smashing the windows and TV!" He looked round and realised what she meant, the TARDIS was literally touching the glass. "Why are you dressed like that?" She asked studying his tux.

"I'm going swimming." He muttered sarcastically. Jackie raised her hand causing him to jump back.

"Mum can you look after Tala for tonight, where we're going isn't really suitable for children."

"Fine." Jackie pulled a reluctant face but quickly grabbed Tala from Rose.

"We'll be back later," Rose gave her mother a quick hug and gently kissed Tala's cheek. "Be good for your Nan." The Doctor bent down and pressed a kiss to Tala's forehead.

"Misbehave for your grandmother." He smiled sweetly as he stood up to full height.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As soon as the pair stepped out of the TARDIS and into Martha's flat, hysterical laughter filled the room.

"Martha, do you see that red mark on the Doctor's cheek?" Martha nodded. "That is from the trademark Jackie Tyler slap."

"Oh shut up Jack!" Theta moaned. Rose squeezed his hand.

"This tux is nothing but trouble every time I wear it."

"It was fine at our wedding." She told him cheekily, he grinned at her.

"Come on then!" He told them. Jack pulled him across to one side. The Doctor pulled a confused look.

"We need to do something about that cheek." A glint appeared in Jack's eye. "Rose have you got your make up on you?" The Doctor only had one reply to that.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose and the Doctor stood in the corner of the room, talking as Martha met up with her family. Jack floated around behind Martha.

"I never though I'd say this but…this is boring." Rose told him, stifling a yawn. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his cheek on her hair.

"It'll get better." He promised her, she turned slightly in his arms, leaning up to kiss him. He gladly responded.

"Why aren't we running round looking for technology? Hacking into files? Snooping in general?" He snorted slightly.

"Rose all the technology is in this room." He gestured around to the huge white circular chamber in the centre of the room. Rose sighed and nestled further into his embrace.

"Is Martha calling us over?" Rose craned her neck to see better, Martha was waving them over. "Come on." She stepped slightly out of his embrace; he held his hand out for her. Rose took his arm. As they approached they saw what they assumed to be Martha's mother and brother approaching her.

"Oh joy, domestics." Rose smacked him across the arm, he put on a fake smile, Rose followed suit. They stood behind Martha.

"You disappeared last night." Martha's mother told her accusingly, eyeing up the Doctor and Jack.

"I...just went home."

"On your own?" Rose stepped forward as Martha's mother looked down her nose at her husband.

"These are friends of mine, the Doctor, Rose and Jack."

"Doctor what?" Martha's mother jumped in.

"John Smith." The Doctor inserted smoothly. "Lovely to meet you, Mrs Jones. Heard a lot about you."

"Have you? What have you heard, then?" She asked trying to catch him out, wanting to know everything about her daughter's friend.

"Oh, you know, that you're Martha's mother and…um… No, actually, that's…that's about it. We haven't had much time to chat, you know, been busy."

"Busy? Doing what, exactly?"

"Oh…you know…stuff." Tapping on glass stopped their conversation the group turned to see the professor about to make an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I'm going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you'll awake to a world which will be changed forever."

"I don't think I can watch this." Jack winced and turned away slightly.

Lazarus entered the chamber; two female technicians started the machinery at the columns of instruments behind the chamber. A high-pitched whistle filled the room as the four pillars surrounding the chamber, growing faster and faster in pace creating and energy field as they did so.

"Something's wrong. It's overloading." The Doctor looked at Rose, the pair ran towards the controls, he pulled out his screwdriver as Rose began flicking switches.

"Somebody stop him! Get him away from those controls!" A woman screamed.

"Do you want the building to blow up?" Rose screamed, bluntly. The Doctor pulled out one of the main wires. They stood together as Jack and Martha ran towards the chamber door.

"Help me open this." Jack told her, they wrenched open the door coughing as smoke came through first. Lazarus appeared looking roughly the same age as Jack. Photographers began to take pictures.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old and I am reborn!"

"I thought only Time Lords could make themselves look younger."

"They are, unless you count shape shifters and plastic surgery."

"It's a trick then, yeah?"

"Oh, it's not a trick. I wish it were." He turned to face her completely worried. "He just changed what it means to be human."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor scanned Martha's hand with his screwdriver, once she and Jack returned to them.

"That's a scanner as well?" Martha asked astonished.

"Yeah, I used it when we travelled to the 1940s and to check on Rose when she was pregnant." His voice grew quieter; he looked at the screwdriver closely, interpreting the readings. "Oh, look at that." He cooed, scanning again.

"What is it?" His wife asked from behind, confused.

"His DNA just changed, its unstable, constantly mutating."

"That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns."

"Hypersonic sound waves to destabilize the cell structure then a mutagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands. Basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate."

"Almost like your regeneration." He smiled.

"Similar but completely wrong. Something in his DNA has been activated and won't let him stabilize. Something that's trying to change him."

"Doctor what's he going to become." He wrapped an arm around his wife.

"I dunno but I think we need to find out."

"The woman he was with said they were going upstairs." Martha nodded confirming what Jack said. "I'll go with Martha upstairs, you and Rose stay down here." Before the Doctor could reply the pair had run out of the room. The Doctor looked at Rose, in complete disbelief.

"Does he know who's in charge?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, watching her husband modify his screwdriver.

"I might be able to track him. His DNA is mutating, making him unique." The screwdriver began to beep.

"Got your phone?" Rose asked.

"Where's yours?"

"Jack's got mine, his hasn't been replaced yet." He handed over his phone; Rose immediately started dialling her number. She lifted it up and pressed it to Theta's ear.

"Jack he's on the roof." The Doctor turned round and yelled at the people.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jack and Martha ran into the main hall.

"What's he look like?" Rose asked, as her husband was trying to eradicate the people from the building as well as trying to locate Lazarus.

"You'll see him sooner or later Rose!" Rose rolled her eyes at her Jack's comment.

"Ever seen the Mummy Returns?" Rose nodded, Martha continued. "The Scorpion King."

"Seriously?"

"Completely." Despite the situation the two laughed. Suddenly an explosion echoed through the building.

"Where is Theta?"

"FOUND HIM!" The three sounded together.

As they ran down the corridors and up the stairs Rose threw off her shoes, Martha followed suit.

"Don't blame you." Martha smiled, Rose held out her hand to grab Martha as she slipped slightly on the stairs. "Thanks."

"No problem." As the group ran around the corner Jack ran into the Doctor.

"How did - ?"

"Explosion." Rose and Jack told him together.

"Does he blow things up often?" Martha asked trying to get her breath back.

"The first time I met him it was my job, then when Jack met him even made you blow up your ship…"

"Yes I blow things up a lot." The Doctor forced out though gritted teeth. Rose and Jack gave each other high fives. A roar echoed through the building. "I think I annoyed him, a lot."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Get in." The Doctor told Rose.

"I'm not getting in there." Rose glared at him.

"Get inside."

"No chance." She turned round, he picked her up and bundled her inside. The door closed on them. "Well done, now how do we get out?" Rose tried to cross her arms but found she couldn't.

"I was going to think of something when we got inside, which as the original plan."

"We're inside, what's the plan?"

"I haven't come up with it yet." Rose felt like banging her head against the wall. The Doctor reached down into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver.

"It a good job we're married," She told him as he fidgeted.

"Sorry." Rose shifted slightly as he slid down.

"Aren't you glad we got my mother to babysit now?" She smirked slightly hearing his grumble. "So, no aliens involved this time?"

"Nope, strictly human this time."

"Told you it was boring." She rested her head against the chamber wall, she felt his cheeky grin rather than saw it. The device began to start up causing the Doctor to stop what he was doing.

Suddenly the chamber plunged into darkness. The Doctor carefully stood back up after many, 'ow's and 'careful's.

"This could be a problem." He told her, at her silence he continued. "The door is electrically operated, so…"

"The power needs to be on to open it." He nodded in the darkness.

"Which stupid ape had this idea?"

"I prefer power cut to being mutated."

"How about when we run out of air?"

"Thank you Mr 'I'm a Time Lord so I have a right to be pessimistic'!"

"Your welcome Mrs 'I'm I Time Lady so I can irritate my husband by pointing out his flaws'!"

"Well 'John' why do you get us into these situations?" Neither of them noticed the electricity come back on and the door slide open.

"Why don't you think of ways of getting us out of these problems 'Joan'?" A coughing brought them out of their conversation.

"Martha this is exactly why leaving them alone doesn't work." Jack cut in stopping their argument. Rose peered round the chamber door, seeing Lazarus on the floor.

"What did you do?"

"Created a pulse to shock Lazarus." Medics entered and collected Lazarus, the group followed the them outside. Immediately Martha was pounced upon by her family. The Doctor reattached his fake smile.

"Ah, Mrs Jones, we still haven't finished out chat." The Doctor's face snapped to one side, as Francine's hand connected with his cheek.

"Mum, what are you doing?"

"Two in one day!" He moaned, Rose stepped forward towards Francine.

"How dare you hit my husband!"

"Your husband?" Tish asked, surprised.

"Didn't the wedding rings give us away?" The Doctor placed a hand on her back in an effort to calm her down. "If you ever touch my husband again, I will make sure I have charges brought against you.2 Francine backed off slightly.

"He is dangerous! I've been told things."

"Why by?" Rose demanded. "Please don't say TORCHWOOD." Francine ignored her.

"Look around you! Nothing but death and destruction!"

"This isn't his fault. He saved us, all of us!" Martha partly yelled, upset at the offence caused to her friends. A loud crash came from the ambulance, Jack yanked open the doors. Rose gasped as she saw the husks that were once medics.

"Lazarus, back from the dead. Should've known, really." He pulled out his screwdriver

"Where's he gone?"

"That way. The church."

"Cathedral. It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose held her head as the organ increased in volume. Jack held onto Martha tightly, stopping her from falling completely from the balcony as Lazarus knocked her over.

Lazarus suddenly fell completely to the floor.

Rose was amazed that the Doctor was already next to Lazarus when they reached the bottom, he was kneeling over Lazarus. Rose pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. He stood up slowly.

"I never knew you could play Doc."

"Well, when you hang around with Beethoven you're bound to pick up a few things." He laughed slightly. "And when you're trying to get your daughter to sleep, it helps if you can play something soothing for her."

"Where's the organ in the TARDIS?" Martha asked.

"Actually I use the piano in the 3rd library." Rose smiled, looking down at her watch. "It's past two in the morning! Mum will kill us." Martha grinned as Theta turned pale.

"Meet you back at the TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled as they ran out of the church.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Theta gingerly knocked on the door to his mother-in-law's flat. The door flew open.

"What time is this?"

"Hello to you too Jackie!" He told her as he brushed past her. Jackie looked to Rose for an answer she shook her head slightly.

"He's a little cranky, got slapped by Martha's mother." The Doctor reappeared, holding a sleeping Tala.

"Has she been alright?" Rose asked.

"She only fell asleep about an hour ago. She's been screaming ever since you left." The Doctor tried to mask his smirk but not before Rose saw it.

"We'd better be getting back to Jack and Martha." Rose told her. "I'll ring you in the morning. Thanks for looking after her." Jackie hugged Rose.

"Be careful."

"I will." Jackie hugged him. "Now get out of here I want some sleep."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"So this is goodbye." Martha said as the rest of the group stood in front of the TARDIS.

"Well actually, we were wondering if…" Rose paused, waiting for an interruption. "You'd like to join us more on a permanent basis." Martha stood there speechless. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I'd like to come." Martha gasped, the group smiled. "But why?"

"You've helped us out a lot over the last month or so and we would like Tala to get to know her Aunt Martha a lot more."

"'Aunt Martha'?!" She asked.

"You don't have to be 'Aunt' if you don't want."

"I'd be honoured." She told them, tears coming to her eyes at their gesture.

"Right now that the domestics out the way, you'd better pack."

"Mr domestic always." The Doctor leaned down and kissed her, Rose responded gladly.

"I'll help you pack." Jack offered. Martha laughed as they left the living room, leaving the couple alone.

TBC


	14. TARDIS Rules

Chapter Fourteen: TARDIS Rules

**A/N: Last week I was two chapters behind now I'm seven chapters ahead, but I'm only loading the first three today.**

Chapter Fourteen: TARDIS Rules

As soon as Martha had put her things in her room she returned to the consol room. Unfortunately as soon as she neared the mushroom shaped controls she tripped over. Luckily Jack caught her. Martha turned round to see the grating from the floor had been moved.

"That's the first time I've done that." Martha moved slightly and sat down on the Captain's chair.

"Right!" Came a cry as the Doctor entered the room carrying Tala, Rose followed him in shaking her head.

"I don't see why Mum was complaining she hasn't made a sound since we fetched her." At that moment Tala let out a giggle. Rose looked at her daughter closely. "You did that on purpose didn't you," Rose tried to look serious but couldn't help the smile that broke out.

"And to think you blame me." Theta told her smirking slightly. Rose shoved him slightly. "Right…" He began again. "Now you're part of the group…gang…erm…"

"Get on with it." Rose and Jack muttered at the same time. The Doctor shot them glare, which they stepped back from.

"Anyway," He started, not taking his eyes from them. "There are some rules to being a companion." Martha looked at Jack and Rose unsure; Rose sat down next to Martha.

"We've had them as well." Rose gestured to him. "Although my favourite is number three." She smiled sweetly.

"I think I like number six the best." Jack chipped in.

"Have you finished?" The Doctor asked, pointedly, Jack shared a long, drawn out and exaggerated look with Rose before nodding. "Number One, The Golden Rule: Don't wander off!" Jack and Rose began to nod. "I don't know what you're nodding for, you never stay put."

"Us?" Jack asked, pulling a hurt face. Rose began to laugh.

"Number Two: Always do what I tell you to do." He dared Rose and Jack to laugh.

"This is my favourite." Rose whispered to Martha.

"Number Three: No domestics onboard the TARDIS." The moment he said it he had all three of his companions laughing, Jack was wiping tears from his eyes while Rose and Martha were doubled up on the chair. "I mean it!" The Doctor stood there trying to hold onto Tala and her toy looking the picture of domesticity. "Stop it!" He moaned, Rose laughed harder. "Moving on…Number Four: Don't touch the TARDIS unless you know what you're doing!" The Doctor turned to face Jack who immediately sobered up.

"Now Theta play nice." Rose whispered to him.

"Number Five: Always be prepared to run."

"Number Six: No getting into trouble." Jack doubled over again, Martha looked at him – mouth open.

"Of course not…" Rose started. "It wasn't us companions that caused the Sycorax to turn up, to disappear just before his daughter was born, Pompadour." She felt a surge of pleasure as her husband shuddered.

"New Earth." He tried.

"The lift went the opposite way, besides you didn't wait for me."

"Werewolf."

"Kidnapped because I was sent to change after being the 'wee naked child' that was 'chased over hill and over dale'." Jack coughed slightly drawing attention away from the argument.

"Number Seven: No flirting with anyone."

"It came about after Rose flirted with…erm who was it Rose?"

"Mickey." Rose looked at her husband who's neck was slowly turning red before his face began to turn red as well.

"Mickey?"

"My boyfriend at the time."

"Are you two going to point out every little detail?" He raised an eyebrow daring them to say something. "Number Eight: Never ever, ever, ever insult the TARDIS." He looked quickly at Jack who remained silent. "Number Nine: Always be prepared for anything and lastly Number Ten: Beware of Jacqueline Tyler." He managed to dodge before Rose's hand connected with his cheek.

"Oi! That's my mum you're talking about." Rose moved closer to him, he stepped back.

"Yeah, the woman who's hit me more times than I can count." Jack snorted and Martha giggled, suddenly a soft snoring filled the room. The Doctor's eyes widened almost as big as saucers. He looked to his shoulder trying to see his daughter's face. He tried to pull her away from his shoulder but found she had a fist in his jacket. "Rose." He whispered. Rose gently lifted Tala from him, uncurling her fist gently.

"She must be exhausted keeping her Grandmother awake." Rose stepped back slightly. "I think we'd better put her to bed." He nodded. Rose gently caressed her husband's cheek before turning and leaving the room.

"Do you want to go somewhere more comfortable?" Jack asked Martha.

"Sure." Jack held his hand for Martha to take. She accepted it

"Actually I was thinking of a planet." The Doctor cut in, making Martha and Jack turn to face him.

"What about Tala? You've just put her to sleep."

"You two go and enjoy yourselves, Rose needs to have a medical exam to make sure that everything's okay."

"Do you want me to perform…" Martha began but stopped at the Doctor's shaking head. He turned and pulled a few leavers the TARDIS began to shake, stopping almost immediately.

"Here we are." He told the pair. Martha barely had time to grab her jacket before she was pushed down the ramp.

"He wants us out of the way doesn't he?" Martha muttered to Jack.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Rose?" A soft call came round the door of the dark nursery. Rose turned slightly to see him.

"She's sound asleep." She whispered. He stepped inside, moving to stand next to her; he wrapped one arm around her waist. Rose mouldered herself to his side, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I want to remember everything as we only get to do this once."

"She'll be saying her first word soon." He told her, changing the subject slightly.

"Ten quid its 'mummy'." She smiled at him.

"It'll be 'daddy'." He challenged. His smile faltered slightly. "We've got to check you over, just to make sure the 'treatment'," He grimaced at his choice of words. "Has definitely worked." He felt rather than saw Rose's nod. He took her hand, and gently led her from Tala's room closing the door behind them.

They walked down the corridor in complete silence. As they reached the med bay Rose hopped onto one of the white beds. He picked up a scanner and gestured for her to lift her top. He scanned her stomach for a few seconds.

"Has it worked?" She asked him.

"Yes, it has," He went silent and Rose pulled her top down. He climbed upon the bed next to her. "I promise you I will find a way to undo this Rose."

"I know you will." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. They stayed there for a while. "Theta,"

"Yes, love."

"This bed's really uncomfortable."

"You didn't complain last time." He muttered.

"Anything was comfortable after carrying a child for nine months." They both went quiet. After a few minutes he stood, unable to bear the silence.

"Come on."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

He handed her a cup of tea before sitting next to her on the old red sofa in the third TV room.

"Sometimes I wish she didn't grow up so fast."

"Rose she's nearly a year old."

"It's just gone by so quickly." She turned to face him. "I can't believe how fast everything's gone in the last two years, I mean your regeneration, then Barcelona, being pregnant, our wedding, the birth everything."

"I know love, and I'm sorry everything happened so fast."

"I wouldn't change it for anything," She reassured him. "What are Jack and Martha doing?"

"Exploring."

"Exploring where?" She smiled at him, curious.

"A planet. It's a nice planet." He tried. "Okay it's a little on the cold side but nice locals." Rose began to laugh.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODLETTIL

Eventually the Doctor and Rose reached the colony, Rose all wrapped up warm. Being a Time Lady she didn't feel the cold as much anymore but that didn't stop her from following her instincts and wrapping up warm.

"How do these people survive?" Rose asked looking around at the landscape.

"They trade with other villages, hunting animals for food." He stopped and turned to her. "They evolved and adapted Rose. It isn't necessarily a bad life for them."

"Its hard to believe anything could live like this."

"You've met the Ood."

"What have the Ood got to do with this?"

"They come from a planet much worse than this."

"Really?" She looked at him completely amazed. He nodded.

"Nearly here." As they neared the colony it seemed that everyone was indoors. "Ooh hello." He muttered to himself in his usual way. The huts looked as if they were made from wood, a clear contrast to the hard frost covered ground around them. Tracks were worn into the ground, indicating this was a busy colony. But it was completely deserted.

"Where are they?" Rose asked.

"I have no idea, they should be right here." The noise of a crowd drifted towards them on the breeze. "I think…they are that way."

"Can you smell something burning?" Rose asked. He sniffed around them.

"Just a little bit." He looked at her. "Your mother's not here is she?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As soon as they reached the crowd the first thing they noticed was the two large pillars in the centre of what they assumed was the town square. The crowd seemed to be staring at the two pillars. As Rose squinted she realised what was 'attached' to the two pillars. Surrounding the pillars were torches lighting the area up.

"Why does Rule Six come to mind?" He asked. Rose looked at him. Rose sighed.

"The best part is you had nothing to do with this." He looked at her trying not to pull a face.

"I'm trying not to be offended." He stepped forward, pushing through the crowd.

"I'm glad we left Tala on the TARDIS."

"The TARDIS will come to us if anything's wrong." He told her shouting slightly as they neared the front.

When they reached the front of the crowd a guard, or what Rose assumed to be a guard, stepped forwards and held out a form of scythe preventing them from advancing.

"Oh do move out of the way!" The Doctor cried, pushing past the guard, Rose followed dodging the blade.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Jack yelled. Rose desperately wanted to take a photo of Martha and Jack chained to the pillars. "THEY WERE ABOUT TO STONE US!"

"What did you do? Rule number six: don't get into trouble!" He shouted back at him.

"This wasn't our fault!"

"How?" Rose asked.

"Someone may have neglected to mention the fact that a man and a woman can't travel together without either being related or married!"

"Why didn't you tell them you were related or married?" The Doctor asked.

"Would they have believed us?" The Doctor looked at Rose exasperatedly, she stepped forward, knowing that if she didn't intervene he'd strangle Jack.

"You could've tried." The guard chose that moment to come towards them again.

"You know these people? Are you blended?" Rose squinted slightly as she tried to understand his question.

"Yes and yes." The guard looked at her. "Yes we know them. Yes we're…that's me and him." She gestured to the Doctor. "Blended, married, joined, mates, soul mates, life partners, wedded, linked…" The Doctor stepped in front of her.

"Don't blow it Rose." He muttered. "My wife and I would like to know, guard, why these people are about to be stoned." He turned on his best polite voice.

"They are not blended." Rose looked across at her husband, seeing him trying to think of a way to sort this mess out coming up with nothing.

"May I ask, is it against the law on this planet for siblings to be 'blended'?"

"Yes, a severe crime." Rose looked at the pair.

"The you have no other choice but to release my children." The Doctor looked confused. The guard and people laughed.

"These people do not look like you, how can they be your children?" Rose looked to the Doctor. He groaned, rolling his head as he did so.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Bad Wolf. Now release our children." The crowd looked around uncertainly. The guard was unphased.

"Time Lords died out centuries ago." The crowd laughed nervously. The Doctor chose that moment to pull out his screwdriver, the chains surrounding Martha and Jack fell away. The pair ran behind the Doctor and Rose.

"Thanks 'mom'." Jack told her, trying to sound sincere.

"Time Lord magic." The guard stepped back; the crowd fell to their knees, bowing reverently before the Time Lords. "We apologise Lord of Time, we were unaware of your children walking among us. Please forgive us." The Doctor held his head high as if he were regal. He made a great effort of nodding. "Thank you, Lord of Time."

"Don't ever come near my children again." Rose told him. The guard nodded. The Doctor motioned for Rose to hold her head high and the others to follow suit. The group made their way through the crowd that parted for them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jack and Martha made it into the TARDIS first, Martha rubbing her wrists where she was sure she'd have a few bruises from the chains. Rose offered her a sympathetic look.

"Thanks." Rose glanced at her husband, waiting for him to begin a rant, but was surprised when she caught sight of the glint in his eye. "One minute more and me and Martha would've been…why are you looking at me like that?" The Doctor's smile grew.

"Rose, tell him to stop otherwise…"

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother?" The Doctor asked.

"She's not my mother!"

"Jack! Manners!" The Doctor smiled, leaning forward slightly. Martha began to grin.

"What about rule three?"

"Doesn't apply. Like it doesn't apply to Tala and me." Rose told him.

"Dad, do you think I could go and wash up before tea?" Martha pulled a cute childish face that made Rose laugh. Jack turned to face Martha; he couldn't believe what she as doing. Rose's tongue caught between her teeth.

"Yes love, you may."

"You're playing along with this?" Martha gave him an innocent look. Rose smirked at her; Martha winked in reply before skipping off down the corridor.

"Hang on this is unfair!" Jack began.

"What do you mean Jack? We just had to adopt you to save your life. Don't tell me your not grateful…" The Doctor gave Jack his best disapproving look.

"Come on Jack, behave you self for your father." Rose cut in.

"Rose will you stop it!"

"Don't talk to your mother like that Jack!"

"Sorry mom…I mean Rose." Rose snorted slightly. "He confused me!" He whined.

"Go to your room and wash up before supper Jack." Rose told him sternly, trying not to laugh.

"But…"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Rose shouted, Jack gulped and quickly left the room. The sound of laughter following him all the way.

TBC


	15. Teamwork

Chapter Fifteen:

**A/N: I apologise in advance for this chapter if it's not up to my usual standard this is one of the episodes of season three I really hated above all the others.**

Chapter Fifteen: Teamwork

Rose, Theta and Martha ended up having a good laugh at the expense of Jack. Eventually they calmed down, although it took a couple of days. At the moment Martha had convinced the Doctor to take them to a nice warm planet after the little 'mishap' a few days before. Of course Rose had absolutely nothing to so with it.

"Please…" Martha begged.

"No!" The Doctor told her firmly.

"Please, Rose thinks it's a brilliant idea." Unfortunately for the Doctor, Martha had learned that if she used the words 'Rose thinks' he'd more likely do it.

"I'll just check with her." Martha watched as the Doctor sighed and concentrated. _"Rose did you agree with Martha?"_

"_Agree with Martha about what?"_

"_About going somewhere warm."_

"_I thought it'd be a nice change."_ He sighed. Abruptly the TARDIS shook violently.

"Distress signal! Locking on!" The Doctor kicked a lever on the consol. "Might be a bit of... Turbulence. Sorry!" The jolting stopped just as Rose and Jack made it into the room.

"Where are we?" Jack asked. Rose quickly placed Tala into her pram.

"Let's take a look!" The Doctor took the pram from Rose; she stared at him slightly. Jack and Martha ran out, they shook their head.

"What'd happen if a hoard of Daleks were in front of that door?" Rose asked.

"Then we'd have to save them." He leant down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Whoa! Now that is hot!" He cried as they stepped out of the TARDIS into a red corridor, steam billowing around them. Rose bent down and pressed a button on the pram, immediately a shield went around Tala protecting her from the heat, cooling her down.

"Whoa! It's like a sauna in here!" Martha moaned, Rose wafted her t-shirt lightly to try and cool herself down.

"You got to go somewhere warm didn't you?" The Doctor asked dodging the glares that were sent his way. He chose to look at the equipment. "Venting systems. Working at full pelt. Trying to cool down…Uh, where ever it is we are. Well! If you can't stand the heat…" Theta opened a heavy-duty door and walked through into another corridor. "Well, that's better…"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose paced around the corridor, Martha stood against what she deemed to be the coolest consol, Jack had long since lost his jacket. The Doctor however still was fully dressed not looking the least uncomfortable.

"So we're next to a sun, with 42 minutes left to live, it's boiling hot…" Rose sighed and sat down on the floor. "And the TARDIS is in there." She gestured to the room. "And we can't get to it, brilliant." The Doctor sat next to her and pulled her close.

"At least this time we know where it is." He comforted. She nodded; he helped her take her jacket off. She smiled gratefully at him.

"The temperature's going mad in there! Up 3000 degrees in ten seconds, and still rising." Erina informed the people.

"Channelling the air. The closer we get to the sun, the hotter that room's gonna get." Riley replied. The Doctor stood up before the doom and gloom got any worse, he pulled Rose up.

"So? We fix the engines, we steer the ship away from the Sun! Simple! Engineering down here, is it?!" He began to run, Rose changed the settings on the pram so it hovered. Jack glanced at the computer readout.

"Guys we've got 40 minutes." The group ran down stairs.

"Who'd have thought, stairs in a space ship!" Martha cried gasping, still not used to running. "I would've though they'd have a lift or something."

"You'd be surprised." Jack replied skidding to a halt as he realised the Doctor had stopped, in a completely unidentifiable room.

"Blimey! Do you always leave things in such a mess?" Rose gave the Doctor a dirty look.

"You're one to talk!" Jack muttered.

"What? The TARDIS is always tidy."

"Only after Tala was born." The Doctor grumbled.

"It looks like someone's been through here with a sledgehammer." Rose commented wanting to change the subject quickly.

"Someone knew what they were doing." He told them, Rose gingerly picked up what she assumed to be a terminal screen.

"Where's Korwin? Has anyone heard from him or Ashton?" McDonnell asked.

"No." A voice replied. The Doctor decided to ignore this woman, Rose and Jack followed suit. The three looked at the controls trying to make heads and tails out of the mess. Rose had some knowledge from their travels, but being connected to the Doctor meant that he could share knowledge with her in a split second.

"Oh! We're in the Torajji system!" The Doctor exclaimed. Martha smiled and bent down to check on Tala. "And, you're still using energy scoops for fusion? Hasn't that been outlawed yet?"

"We're due to upgrade next docking. Scannell, engine report."

"Can't you see for yourself it's destroyed?" Jack part shouted. "Its burnt out, I don't think you need anyone to tell you that."

"Why do people always ask for the main engines when they know they're fried. Auxiliary engines! Every craft's got auxiliaries!"

"We don't have access from here. The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship."

"Yeah, with 29 password sealed doors between us and them. You'll never get there in time."

"Who's idea was that?" Rose asked, making them shrink with her gaze.

"Please tell us they're not dead lock sealed." Jack moaned, the crew looked at each other guiltily.

"Nothing's any use. We've got no engines, no time, and no chance."

"Oh listen to you! Defeated before you've even started! Where's your Dunkirk spirit?! Who's got the door passwords?"

"They're randomly generated. Reckon I know most of 'em. Sorry. Riley Vashti."

"Then what're you waiting for Riley Vashti, get on it."

"Well, it's a two-person job One, it takes to answer the questions, and the other to carry this." He showed them a large backpack. "The oldest and cheapest security system around, eh captain?"

"Well you'll have three. Martha, Jack, you go with him and try to sort it out." He gave them a small grin. "I'll stay here with Rose and see if we can sort out this mess."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As they reached the med centre Rose stopped dead in the doorway with Tala, as soon as she saw the man she assumed to be Korwin thrashing around on the bed, she turned the pram around so that Tala was facing out of the med bay.

"He's burning up." Theta told her more than anyone else. "How long has he been like this?"

"Ashton just brought him in." A young coloured woman asked. The Doctor searched his pockets looking for his screwdriver he cast a worried look to Rose, she came across to him.

"_I can't find it." _He panicked. Rose sent him a wave of calm through their link.

_"Don't panic."_ She pulled his hands away from his pockets. _"Put your hands by your sides."_ Rose placed a hand on his chest feeling his hearts slowly beginning to calm. She knew he was worried because nothing had ever been this severe before, no contact with the TARDIS and only half an hour to save everyone.

"_Rose…"_ She silenced him with a small smile. She gently opened his jacket and searched through his inside pocket – nothing, she searched through his right jacket pocket then his left – nothing, she searched through both of his trouser pockets then his back pockets, she smiled when she found it. She lifted it up and watched his face fill with relief.

"_See no need to panic." _He pressed a grateful kiss to her lips. He began to scan Korwin.

"What are you doing?" McDonnell asked; the Doctor just shook his head, not wanting to answer the stupid question.

"Sonic impulse?" He asked, the only viable option, McDonnell pushed past Ashton to get to the head of the bed.

"Don't be so stupid, that's my husband!"

"And I'm just guessing he sabotaged your ship!" Rose yelled at her. McDonnell turned to face someone for confirmation.

"He went mad. He set the ship to secure closure, then he set the heat pulse to melt the controls."

"No way! He wouldn't do that!" She protested, Rose knew that anyone was capable of anything, especially her husband.

"I saw it happen, Captain." The Doctor groaned, and decided to take the momentary silence to speak to his 'patient'.

"Korwin? Korwin, open your eyes for me a second."

"I can't!" Rose moved up next to him, speaking in a soothing voice.

"Of course you can, you can do it."

"Don't make me look at you! Please!!" The Doctor raised an eyebrow and looked at Rose who seemed just as confused as he was. Korwin thrashed some more. He gestured for Rose to calm him down.

"Just stay calm, nothing is going to hurt you." Rose stepped back as her husband pressed a device to Korwin's neck that she assumed was a sedative as he immediately calmed. The Doctor leaned against the bed and went into full medical mode.

"Rising body temperature, unusual energy readings…Stasis chamber. I do love a good stasis chamber. Keep him sedated in there. Regulate the body temperature.And, just for fun, run a bio-scan and tissue profile on a metabolic detail." He smirked at Rose slightly; enjoying the fact that no one was questioning him for the first time in a long while.

"Just doing them now."

"Oh, you're good. Anyone else presenting these symptoms?"

"Not so far."

"Well, that's something."

"Will someone tell me what is the matter with him?!"

"Some sort of infection. We'll know more after the test results. Now, Allons-y, back downstairs." Rose gave him a funny look. "You know I've always wanted to say that." He said lowly for her ears only. "Ay! See about those engines. Go. Ay! Go.Call us if there's news! Any questions?" He ran out of the med bay, Rose following closely.

"Yeah. Who are you?" The woman scoffed. Rose stopped just as she almost hit her husband with Tala's pram. He dodged backwards through the door.

"I'm the Doctor!" He smiled poking his head round the door. "And this is Rose."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jack, Martha and Riley stopped at the door. Before Riley had even told Jack what to do the clamp was on the door. Jack's face almost split into a smug smile as he saw the disbelief on Riley's face and the wind partly leave his sails.

Riley turned to a keyboard, beginning to type.

"Each door's trip code is the answer to a random question set by the crew. Nine tours back, we got drunk, thought 'em up. Reckoning was if we're hijacked, we're the only ones who know all the answers."

"What happens if a newcomer comes on board, like, oh I don't know…us?!" Jack asked, annoyed at the idea. "That has got to be the worst idea I've ever heard!" Riley decided to ignore Jack completely.

"This, sends an unlock pulse to the clamp. But we only get one chance per door. Get it wrong, the whole system freezes.

"Better not get it wrong then."

"OK. Date of SS Pentallian's first flight? That's alright!" The door unlocked "Go!"

"Yes!"

"Only twenty-eight more to go!" Jack sighed and followed the pair through the door suddenly wishing he was with the Doctor and Rose. As if they knew what they were thinking, the Doctor checked in with them.

"_Martha? Jack and…?" _Jack could picture him turning round to look at Rose for the answer.

"_Riley."_ A muffled cry answered.

"_How're you doing?"_

"Area twenty-nine, at the door to twenty-eight!"

"_You've gotta move faster!"_

"_I think they're going as fast as they can Theta."_ The muffled voice came again. Martha thanked Rose silently as she held back something that would've been much ruder.

"Find the next number in the sequence: 313, 331, 367…what?"

"You said the crew knew all the answers."

"See my point exactly!" Jack butted in. Martha turned to face him showing agreement in her eyes.

"The crew's changed since we set the questions." Riley admitted sheepishly. A triumphant cry came from behind them, Jack gallantly resisted the urge to sing 'I told you so!'.

"_379!"_ Rose cut in.

"What?!"

"_It's a sequence of happy primes. 379."_

"Happy what?"

"_Just enter it!"_

"Are you sure? We only get one chance!" Jack pushed past him and entered the number into the keyboard immediately the door slid open.

"What do you know he was right." Martha muttered trying not to smile.

"Usually anything the Doctor or Rose says is the right thing to do!"

"_Keep moving. Fast as you can. Be careful. There may be something else on board this ship."_ Martha turned and followed Jack and Riley as they ran down the corridor to the next door.

"I can't believe our lives depend on some stupid pub quiz! Is that the next one?"

"Oh, this is a nightmare! Classical music. Who had the most pre-download number ones, Elvis Presley or The Beatles? How're we supposed to know that?"

"Elvis." Jack cut in. Martha looked at him curiously. "When Rose first did a quiz on the TARDIS she tried everything to trip the Doctor up. That one stuck."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"_Doctor, these readings are starting to scare me."_ Abi told the Doctor through the intercom.

"What d'you mean?"

"_Well, Korwin's body's changing! His whole biological make-up, it… it's impossible."_ A bang filtered through the system. _"This is med-centre._ _Urgent assistance requested. Urgent assistance!_

"Stay here! Keep working!" The Doctor yelled taking off, being followed by Rose and McDonnell.

"His DNA's changing? Is it similar to what happened to me when I became…" She cast a glance back to McDonnell. "You know."

"Your DNA changed who you were but just your species not your thought patterns, whatever's happening to Korwin is taking him over."

"Captain?!" The group turned to see Scannell with them.

"I told you to stay in engineering!"

"I only take orders form one person round here." Theta and Rose shared a look.

"Oh you're a bundle of joy aren't you?" Rose snapped, turning but not before she saw the Doctor's small lopsided grin.

"Korwin's gone…"

"Oh my God…" The group turned to see a charred, black shape on the wall. "Tell me that's not Lerner."

"Endothermic vaporisation. I've never seen one this ferocious. Burn with me." He muttered, Rose took his hand, he squeezed it tightly.

"That's what we heard Korwin say."

"What?! D'you think… no way! Scannell, tell him! Korwin is not a killer! He can't vaporise people! He's human!"

"His bio scan results… internal temperature, one hundred degrees! Body oxygen replaced by hydrogen! Your husband hasn't been infected, he's been overwhelmed!"

"The test results are wrong!"

"What will it take for you to accept your husband is different?" Rose asked.

"But what is it though? Parasite? Mutagenic virus? Something that needs a host body. But how did it get inside him?!"

"Stop talking like he's some kind of experiment!"

"Where's the ship been? Have you made planet-fall recently? Docked with any other vessels? Any kind of external contact at all?"

"What is this? An interrogation?!"

"We've got to stop him before he kills again."

"We're just… a cargo ship." She looked at him as if she was afraid to ask a question. "Is the infection permanent? Can you cure him?"

"I dunno." He looked at Rose, conveying worry.

"Don't lie to me, Doctor. Eleven years we've been married. We chose this ship together. He keeps me honest. So I don't want false hope. You're married you know what it's like, what would you do if it was your wife?"

"The parasite's too aggressive. Your husband's gone. There's no way back. Sorry."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"I need a spacesuit!" The Doctor snapped.

"I'll do it." Jack told him sternly.

"Jack, you've not worked on the outside of ships before, I know what I'm doing."

"Rose…" Jack looked to her for support.

"He's right Jack. Although he'd better look after himself." Rose ordered.

"You open that airlock, it's suicide. This close to the sun, the shields will barely protect you."

"If I can breach the magnetic lock on the ship's exterior, it should remagnetise the pod. Now, while I'm out there, you have got to get the rest of those doors open. We _need_ those auxiliary engines." He told them all, daring them to challenge him.

"Doctor, will you listen! They're too far away, it's too late!"

"It's never too late." He replied, he bent down to Rose's level and kissed her sweetly. "Love you."

"Be safe." She told him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Doc, the airlock!" Jack yelled as loud as he could to his friend. the Doctor took off his helmet.

"THETA!" Rose screamed, seeing the pain he appeared to be in.

"Airlock recompression completed." Martha and Riley climbed out of the pod. As the Doctor collapsed. Rose immediately cradled his head in her hands.

"What's wrong, love?" She asked softly. He opened his eyes before quickly closing them, Rose gasped as she saw what had infected him.

"Stay away from me! It's your fault, Captain McDonnell!" Rose stroked his hair, holding him close to her. He seemed to be gathering strength from her actions. Their connection felt cold and empty. "You mined that sun! Stripped its surface for cheap fuel! You should have scanned for life!"

"I don't understand." McDonnell asked.

"The sun's alive." Rose gasped, grasping what he'd said.

"That sun is alive! A living organism! They scooped out its heart, used it for fuel, and now it's screaming!"

"What do you mean? How can a sun be alive? Why's he saying that?!"

"Because it's living in me." He screamed towards Rose, she held closer as he shook. "Freeze me, quickly! Stasis chamber! You gotta keep me…below minus 200. Freeze it out of me!! It'll use me to kill you if you don't! The closer we get to the sun, the stronger it gets! Med-centre! Quickly! Quickly!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Rose? Jack? Martha?" He cried, panicking. Rose grabbed his hand.

"I'm here, we all are."

"No, you don't know how this equipment works! You'll kill him! Nobody can survive those temperatures!" McDonnell cried.

"If my husband says he can survive he can."

"Let me help you then!" Rose looked at McDonnell, her eyes glowed as the Bad Wolf ebbed forward.

"Stay away from my husband." Rose's voice became slightly tinny. "This is all your fault."

"Ten seconds. That's all I'll be able to take. No more! It's burning me up. I can't control it. If you don't get rid of it,I could kill you. I could kill you all. I'm scared! I'm so scared!" Rose bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, he'd never admitted he as scared to anyone but her before.

"I love you, I swear we'll sort this out." She muttered. "We need to see who wins the bet."

"It's bloody killing me! Then what'll happen?!"

"Then we'll make it through a regeneration." Martha looked at Jack confused. "We all will. I won't stop loving you because you change you know that."

"Are you ready?" Martha asked; Rose nodded. Martha kissed his cheek softly as Jack squeezed the Doctors arm. Rose stroked his hair.

"NO!" He screamed – he didn't stop.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose turned to face Jack and Martha, worry across her face. Jack suddenly jumped slightly.

"We'll empty all of the particles stored on the ship. That hopefully make the creature realise we're sorry."

"Do it." Rose told him, he began to run out but stopped when he realised Martha wasn't with him.

"Will you be okay?" Martha asked.

"He'd never hurt me." Rose told her softly. Martha shared her gaze before running out after Jack. Rose sighed and turned back to the stasis chamber. She pulled him out grabbing his hand as she waited for the chamber to defrost.

The chamber wouldn't defrost. She looked scared as her husband began to scramble off the bed.

"Theta, stay there."

"I can't fight it Rose." She saw tears coursing down his face from the strain of keeping his eyes closed "BURN WITH ME. BURN WITH ME, ROSE!" He cried. Rose grabbed his hand again; she noticed the presence ebb away slightly.

Rose closed her eyes and connected their minds together. She shared their experiences with him.

She gave him her first memory of him in the basement, every thought she had when she saw him, how much she loved him, she showed him all of her treasured images of him and Tala whether it as playing or sleeping. Rose showed him their first kiss, what she felt when they married.

Rose felt him growing stronger and stronger; slowly defeating what was in him. Suddenly he was screaming, he fell down and he pulled her with him. She held him as he screamed, not wanting to part from him.

Suddenly his screaming stopped, he pulled himself from her embrace and stood up. Rose watched him unsure of whether or not it was him. She breathed a sigh of relief when he opened his eyes to reveal hazel brown eyes. He lifted his right hand and pressed her right palm to his, Rose nearly cried at the loving gesture. She threw herself at him, knowing he was weak but unable to do anything else. He buried his nose in her hair. She pulled back slightly seeing his smile. He leant down and kissed her tenderly, Rose smiled into the kiss and opened her mouth to him.

TBC


	16. The Winner Takes It All

Chapter Sixteen: Winner Takes It All

The Doctor lay in the med bay; impatiently tapping his fingers on the bed. Martha had refused point blank to let him leave the med bay for at least 24 hours. Leading the Doctor to call her all the names he could think of, his favourite being 'power monger'. Unfortunately for him, Martha laughed of his names.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Jack asked, the Doctor held Jack's gaze as he did it again, Martha laughed.

"What's he doing?" Rose asked as she entered. The Doctor brightened up as soon as he saw his daughter. Rose passed Tala to him before moving to clean up the bed next to him. He placed Tala on his knees and started to bounce her up and down she squealed in delight, he turned to face Rose.

"What are you up to?" He asked watching her fold the bed sheets.

"I'm tidying up. I'm not sleeping in here again tonight."

"Why were you sleeping in here in the first place?" Jack asked, he never understood that point. He knew he'd hit the jackpot when is friend blushed and started a conversation with Tala.

"He was in so much 'agony' and 'pain' he needed someone to stay with him." Rose looked at Theta whose face had fallen slightly. "And I didn't mind." He smiled again at her. Rose smiled then caught him saying something under his breath. "What was that?" She frowned.

"Nothing!" He told her, looking much too innocent for her liking. He said it again and this time she heard it clearly.

"I heard that! No influencing our daughter." Jack and Martha looked at each other, completely confused.

"Did we miss something?" Martha asked, Rose and Theta shared a look debating whether to tell them or not.

"We have a bet…" The Doctor began scratching his ear nervously. "£10 to the winner over what Tala's first word will be." Jack looked at the pair standing sheepishly.

"We'll side with…" Martha elbowed Jack. "I think we'll be neutral." He told them after a moments thought. Martha left them to read the results of the Doctor's latest blood test.

"Right, everything seems to be okay, so I guess you're…" Martha looked up to find the Doctor gone from his bed with Tala, "Free to go." Rose cast her an apologetic look, Martha sighed before turning back to her work.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Martha sat next to Jack as they waited for the Doctor and Rose.

"What are they doing?" She muttered to Jack.

"Probably trying to work out the best way to get Tala to win their bet." Martha snorted. "They are very competitive." He explained.

"What were they like before they were married?" She asked out of curiosity, Jack thought about it.

"In one word – stubborn." Jack laughed slightly. "They wouldn't admit they were in love." Martha smiled.

"Sounds like them."

Jack looked at her for a minute, he put his finger to his lips before yelling, "ARE WE THERE YET?!" Martha cracked up as frustrated words that would make a Dalek blush came in their direction.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jack and Martha strolled behind the Doctor and Rose on the planets surface. The orange trees swayed in the wind, the grass was soft under their feet, and the brilliant blue sky was filled with creatures that resembled penguins.

"I decided no space ships, no hot planets and no cold planets." Martha smiled, agreeing with his sentiments. Rose turned to face them.

"I managed to convince him after much kicking and screaming, that it'd be nice to go somewhere quiet for a change." Jack waited for a retort but none came. "It was either that or visit my mother."

"This!" Jack and Theta said at once.

"You're scared of her as well?" Martha asked.

"Not scared, just…wary." Rose laughed. "Look she'll go after anyone in close range if she can't get to him." The Doctor shared a glance with Jack that clearly said 'women!'. Rose grabbed her husband's hand again. He moved forward pushing Tala along further.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As they reached the village they found a large restaurant, Rose and Martha ran in immediately. Jack and the Doctor looked at each other.

"Sometimes you'd never think she was anything more than a 20 year old Doc." Jack whispered in his ear.

"I know Jack, I know." The Doctor walked in, trying to act completely normal, ignoring the two women changing tables to find the best seat. From the glint in their eye they knew the pair were doing it on purpose. Jack strode over to a table and sat down, the Doctor followed. Martha and Rose joined them.

"Are you two going to behave?" Jack asked. Rose turned to her daughter's pushchair and lifted her out of it. The Doctor walked off towards the row of high chairs and brought one to them. Rose sat Tala in the chair comfortably, giving Tala her toy.

"What are we going to eat?" Martha asked.

"Anything you wanted." The Doctor told her. "This restaurant serves anything in the universe."

"So I could have green beans with cheese and banana?" Jack gave her a disgusted look.

"Yes but I don't know why you'd want to." Theta pulled a face at Rose.

"How do we order? There are no waiters." The Doctor pointed to an orb in the centre of the table.

"That acts as a communication device as well as a transmat beam." Martha stared at it. Rose leaned forward.

"You get used to unusual things with him, he is weird."

"I heard that!" He moaned loudly. Rose ruffled his hair.

"So what do I have?" Jack asked loudly.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The group chatted as they ate. Rose had ordered cottage pie and chips as did Martha, the Doctor had ordered steak pie and chips, Jack had ordered scampi and salad choosing to be the healthy one among them sparking jokes of 'traitor'; Tala had her usual potatoes and vegetables.

When it came to desert the Doctor had ordered banana chunks for Tala, Rose had glared at him but only received his usual 'Bananas are good for you'. Jack decided to have toffee lumpy bumpy, and the others had fruit salad.

When the time came for them to pay, Rose handed over a small crystal bar from which the attendant that had come out to see them took the bill.

As they left they split up for the day, Rose and the Doctor decided to stroll around the valley. They travelled round doing exactly what the Doctor classed as 'domestic'.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As they neared the TARDIS a gurgling made them look at Tala. Tala grinned and reached for the TARDIS. Rose pulled her out of the pram and let Tala touch the outside of the box, the TARDIS flared it's light briefly at the touch from another Time Lord. Rose smiled as she opened the door.

The Doctor pulled the pram up the ramp and stuffed it in the corner. Rose rolled her eyes as he tried to collapse it but gave up quickly. Tala reached to touch the controls; Rose pulled her back just in time.

"No touching the controls love," The Doctor whispered, coming to stand next to Rose resting a hand on Tala's head.

"Mind you," Rose glimpsed at the Doctor out of the corner of her eye. "She can't be worse than you piloting."

"That was rude Rose Sigma." The poked her tongue through her teeth. He leaned down slightly to press a gentle kiss to his wife's forehead, but something made him pull back suddenly. "She didn't…" He met her gaze not daring to look down.

"She couldn't have…"

"Rose please tell me she didn't…"

"We didn't hear properly…I hope." The both turned their gaze to Tala at the same time. Tala didn't say anything or make any noise at all. "See we just…" Rose trailed off as the noise came again this time it was no mistake where it came from. The Doctor stared at Tala; Rose shook her head to clear it. "This isn't fair…" Rose muttered.

"It's her first word…" He whispered.

"There's no way we could've misheard her that time."

"TAR…DIS!" Tala spoke clapping slightly, both of her parents groaned as the TARDIS hummed in appreciation.

"I think we forgot about one thing that could influence her," He told her pointing to the ship.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The door slammed opened as Jack ad Martha ran in, immediately Jack started setting the flight controls on the TARDIS to take them into the vortex. As they began to dematerialise the consol began to spark and shake, they ere under attack.

"Who did you offend this time?" The Doctor asked.

"No one." Rose didn't like the solemn look on Jack's face.

"TAR…DIS!" Tala cut in, the only one happy at the moment. Martha looked at Tala.

"Her first word?" Rose shrugged; despite what she and Jack had to share a small smile crossed her face.

"They've stolen a vortex manipulator, not mine but someone else's."

"Who has?" The Doctor asked completely confused.

"They sniffed the air as if they were looking for something." Martha muttered. Immediately the Doctor grabbed Martha's shoulders.

"Did they see you?"

"No, they didn't." Jack met his eyes, worry evident on them.

"What is it Theta who are they?"

"I thought they'd died out," Jack cut in.

"They must have survived living in one host to another…" He turned to face Rose. "The Family, they must have known the Time Lords still exist. How though?" He ran his hands through his hair lifting it up.

"What do they want with us?"

"They want our essence, the very thing that makes us Time Lord." Rose looked worried. "They'll remove our consciousness and take over us."

"Why?"

"They want to live forever." He ruffled his hands through his hair more frantically. "We'll have to use it." Jack looked at the scream.

"They're following us!" He yelled.

"Both of you, you trust us don't you?" Jack and Martha came to stand in front of him.

"Doc…"

"Please Jack." Jack nodded his trust. Martha nodded as well. "'Cause it all depends on you." Rose seemed to cotton onto what he meant.

"Please Theta, please don't make us do this…" She pleaded; he took her face in his hands.

"We have to." He reached over and pressed a button in the consol, two fob watches came into view, he handed one to Jack and one to Martha, "Martha, this watch is me. Jack this is Rose. Tala's too young to be detected."

"...Right, okay, gotcha...No, hold on! Completely lost!" Martha told him.

"Those creatures are hunters, they can sniff out anyone- and us being a Time Lords; well, we're unique. They can track me down across the whole of time and space. They can smell us, they haven't seen us. And their life's bound to be running out- so, we hide, wait for them to die."

"But they can track us down."

"That's why we've got to do it. We have to stop being Time Lords. We're gonna become human." Rose watched as he lowered the device he'd told her about so long ago. The one he'd told her he'd use if it didn't mean losing himself – way before she'd become a Time Lady.

"Is that…" Jack couldn't get the words out.

"Chameleon Arch. Re-write my biology. Literally changes every single cell in my body. I've set it to human." He pointed to Jack, "This is what you do, you put the watch in here like this, and then well you turn it on."

"Now, the TARDIS will take care of everything. Invent a life story for us, find us a setting and integrate us. Can't do the same for you...you'll just have to improvise. We should have just enough residual awareness to let you in."

"But...hold on, if you're going to rewrite every single cell- isn't it going to hurt?" Martha asked, he didn't break eye contact with his wife.

"Oh yeah. It hurts." He took Rose's hand. "I don't want to do this to you Rose…" She silenced him with a kiss. She pulled pack and pressed a hand to his cheek.

"I guess I'll have to become someone else for a while." He reached down to her hand and gently removed her engagement and wedding ring, passing them to Jack; she removed his and passed it to Jack as well.

"Look after them for us Jack." Rose nodded; he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Martha any problems ask Jack, he should know what to do being a former Time Agent."

"Martha, Jack look after Tala for us, please."

"I promise I will." Martha told her, before hugging her tightly. Jack hugged Rose before moving onto hugging the Doctor. Martha was a bit nervous about hugging the Doctor but he pulled her into a bear hug.

"Thank you for everything." The Doctor told them. He pressed a gentle kiss to Tala's forehead, "Be safe, Daddy loves you Tala."

"Be good for your Uncle Jack and Aunt Martha Tala, I love you." Rose kissed Tala's cheek. The Doctor walked over to the headset, but not before giving Rose a desperate kiss.

"Here goes…" He gave her a small smile, slowly placing the headset on his head.

TBC


	17. I'll Keep You Locked In My Head, Until W

Chapter Seventeen: I'll Keep You Locked In my Head, Until We Meet Again

His hazel eyes snapped open, blinking a few times trying to remember where he was. He sat up suddenly, glancing around the Victorian style room – wooden panelling, mahogany bookcases. He turned, putting his feet on the floor. A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." He called, not quite expecting his accent to sound so refined. Martha walked into the room wearing a plain maids' uniform. She blushed.

"Pardon me, Mr Smith, you're not dressed yet. I can come back later-" She turned her back and was relieved when he pulled on a dressing gown. Martha felt as if she was dishonouring Rose…sorry Joan.

"No, it's alright, it's alright. Put it down." She placed the tray down on the table.

"I was, um...Sorry, sorry. Sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams." She crossed to the windows and pulled the curtains open.

"What about, sir?"

"I dream I'm this...adventurer. This...daredevil, a madman. 'The Doctor', I'm called. And last night I dreamt that you were there, as my...companion along with the headmaster." Martha stiffened slightly.

"A teacher, the headmaster and a housemaid, sir? That's impossible. Was there anyone else sir?" Martha saw his face flush slightly.

"Ah no, a man from another world, though..."

"Well it can't be true because there's no such thing." Martha held her breath as the Doctor crossed to the mantelpiece and picked up the watch.

"This thing...the watch..." When he put is back down she let out a small sigh of relief.

"Ah, it's funny how dreams slip away. But I do remember one thing; it all took place in the future. In the year of Our Lord two thousand and seven.

"I can prove that wrong for you sir, here's the morning paper. It's Monday, November tenth, nineteen thirteen, and you're completely human, sir. As human as they come."

"Mmm, that's me; completely human." Martha smiled and quickly left the room, as the door closed she leaned against it. She had to speak to Jack.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"So he's remembering certain things." Martha sat down opposite Jack.

"What do you mean 'certain things'? It's a lot of things."

"Martha don't panic. What he remembers he thinks are dreams. Its nothing to worry about." Martha didn't seem any less calm.

"He remembers me, you and I'm sure Rose, although he wouldn't admit it." Jack looked at her for a minute. Jack lifted his feet up to place them on the desk as he did so often in the TARDIS, Martha hit his feet until he put them down again. "I have to clean that desk!"

"Why did you choose Redfern as Rose's last name?" Martha's eyes widened of all the things she'd thought he'd ask she didn't think it'd be this.

"Well 'Red' was for 'red rose' something that the Doctor is banned from calling Rose and 'Fern' was because Rose told me she was nearly named 'Fern' instead of 'Rose'. It was just to give us a clue as to who she was; I couldn't exactly call her 'Joan Rose' or 'Joan Smith'." Jack nodded understanding her thinking. "I hope Rose can remember everything from those medical journals the TARDIS 'downloaded into her. How's Tala doing?"

"She misses them." He passed Tala to Martha. "I've made it clear that you're in charge of looking after 'my daughter'."

"Jenny, the other maid, has already started to ask questions about my relationship with him, she thinks 'I'm sweet on him', I can't exactly explain that you're all like family to me can I?"

"Its hard at the moment." He agreed with her.

"I just hope it gets easier."

"Me too Martha, me too." As a knock sounded at the door Martha quickly stood up assuming the pose of a dutiful maid. Jack sighed and began to look formal. "Come in!"

"Excuse me Sir,"

"Yes Latimer?"

"Professor Smith has fallen down the stairs, he looks as if he's in a bad way." Jack sighed.

"Thank you Latimer, fetch the Matron for him." Latimer closed the door. "£10 says it's because he saw Rose."

"Like the last four accidents?" Martha laughed, trying to hold herself steady for Tala.

"I have never been more thankful that he's Time Lord, I don't think I could've coped if he was human when he met Rose." Jack slowly stood up. "I suppose we'd better see what damage he's done this time."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose felt some pleasure as he began to squirm and hiss as she cleaned up the Doctor's cut.

"Stop it. I get boys causing less fuss than this."

"Because it hurts!" Rose ran her hand through his hair; he didn't seem to mind. At that moment Jack and Martha burst in.

"What has he done this time, Matron?" Jack asked.

"Have you checked for concussion?" Martha asked instinctively.

"He's just had a minor disagreement with the stairs, Headmaster." Rose pressed against the cut harder, receiving a sharp hiss of pain. "Is this the fourth time Mr Smith?"

"Fifth." He mumbled. Martha lifted Tala higher to hide her grin.

"Yes, the first was the books falling off the shelf on top of you. Then there was the shelf falling off the wall, then falling off the ladder and walking into the ward door." The Doctor blushed, he could see in Jack's eyes that he knew each time involved the Matron being nearby.

"I trust he'll be fine."

"He'll be perfectly healthy for this afternoon's lessons." Jack seemed to accept her answer and left immediately with Martha. As they left Rose turned to face him. "What else happens in you're dreams, have you met anyone famous like Charles Dickens or William Shakespeare?" He gaped at her, he stood slowly. Touching the back of his head gently, Rose had a sudden urge to slap his hand away but found it hardly proper.

"I dream, quite often that I have two hearts." He laughed slightly, trying to shake off his embarrassment. Before Rose could stop herself she placed her hand over his heart, he looked shocked but didn't mind.

"I'm afraid I've only found one." Rose didn't want to admit that she'd had some similar dreams.

"I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction...um...not that it would be of any interest." Rose smiled at him.

"I'd be interested." She smiled genuinely at him. He reached across to his desk and pulled out a black leather bound journal. She smiled as she read the title 'Journal of Impossible Things'. She turned the pages smiling as she saw the images. Somewhere in the back of her mind she recognised some of the creatures. She stopped as she saw herself, with a completely different hairstyle.

"That's me." She noticed the wedding ring, drawn on her finger. "Who am I married to?" She smiled at him.

"Well…actually…" She turned the page and saw a picture of John, wearing an identical gold band on his hand, in small writing it said 'husband of Rose Tyler and father to Tala Sigma'. Below his face, was a small drawing of the three of them, smiling.

"The TARDIS." She muttered as she saw the blue box.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"I read it, there." She pointed to the page randomly; he seemed to accept her explanation.

"Ah, that's the box, the blue box, it's always there. Like a...like a magic carpet, this funny little box that transports me to far away places."

"Like a space ship or a time machine?" She asked, he smiled at her.

"I sometimes think how magical life would be if things like this were true."

"If only."

"It's just a dream." He told her smiling, but their eyes betrayed the hope.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose closed the door to the study only to be pounced on by Jack.

"Nurse Redfern, I was wondering if you could look after my daughter for a short while. Martha is a little occupied with her duties."

"Of course sir." Rose took Tala from him, passing Jack the journal. Jack held onto he journal.

"Thank you Joan." He smiled and then quickly backed away.

"Headmaster!" She called. Jack carried on ignoring her, the journal tightly clasped in his hands. Rose sighed and turned holding Tala steadily.

Jack rounded the corner and passed the journal to Martha.

"Give this back to him."

"That was close."

"Rose hasn't written anything down has she?" Martha shook her head.

"She isn't the type to write a diary."

"We've got to be careful." Jack muttered. "I don't know about those two laying low, I think it's a holiday for them!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose continued to walk across the field towards the village pub. A green light seemed to scan her for a few moments. Suddenly the beam went out, Rose turned and the beam began to head in the direction she came.

Strangely she didn't feel afraid, she felt wonder.

As she reached the pub Martha sensed that something was up, she was used to Rose's reactions towards adventure and things she didn't understand.

"Matron, are you alright?" She asked warily.

"There was a green light, it hovered and then…" The Doctor walked out of the pub with Jack, they came and stood next to the women.

"Anything wrong, ladies? Far too cold to be standing around in the dark, don't you…" He trailed off as he saw Rose.

"There's another one." John was impressed by the wonder in her voice, he followed where she was pointing.

"There...orgom. Commonly known as a meteorite. It's just rocks falling to the ground, that's all."

"I think it landed in the woods." Jack shared a look with Martha.

"No, no, no, they always look close, when actually they're miles off. Nothing left but a cinder. It is cold, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold Joan, would you mind if I escorted you back to the school." Rose smiled.

"I'd be honoured." He held out his arm for her to take. As soon as the Doctor and Rose were out of sigh, Jack and Martha ran as fast as they could towards the woods.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose pulled her coat tighter around her.

"I have to admit Joan…never mind." Rose stopped, turning to face him.

"What were you going to say John?" She gave his arm a small squeeze.

"Forgive me but I am amazed that you weren't afraid of what happened. Another woman in your situation would have been very afraid." Rose smirked slightly; his accent seemed too refined.

"I am not like other women." She laughed, he laughed with her. "I do not jump at every bump in the night." She looked at him. "How is your head?" She asked.

"Much better thank you Joan."

"I did tell you to mind the stairs." Rose teased.

"I seem to remember you shouting 'Theta'." Rose gave him a puzzled look.

"I don't remember that John." He looked into her brown eyes and saw genuine confusion. When he tried to look away he found he couldn't. He leaned in slightly; Rose didn't pull away. They were barely inches apart when the clock chimed on the front of the school building. They jumped apart.

"It has been a nice evening Joan."

"Thank you for walking me home John." Rose gave him a grateful smile before quickly leaving his side to walk back to her room. The Doctor grinned widely at the memory of the woman who'd just left his side.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A knock on the door drew the Doctor out of his thoughts. He snapped the journal shut; he'd just finished adding more notes about Rose to it. He stood and crossed to the door. When he opened it he found Latimer waiting there patiently.

"You told me to come and collect that book, Sir."

"Good lad, yes…yes! The Definitive Account of Mafeking" by Aitchison-Price, where did I put it?"

"_Where you left it." _A small voice whispered into his mind, he ignored it as always. Latimer followed him as he walked over to his desk.

"And I wanted a little word- your marks aren't quite good enough."

"I'm top ten in my class, sir."

"Now, be honest, Timothy. You should be the very top. You're a clever boy, but you seem to be hiding it. Where is that book..." He felt an odd sense of loss, almost as if he never lost anything or someone as missing to help him look. After deciding the desk held no promise he walked into the small study adjoined to the main room. "And I know why. Keeping your head low avoids the mockery of your classmates. But no man should hide himself, don't you think?" Timothy found his attention drawn away from Mr Smith and across to the mantelpiece. He picked up the atch and studied it.

"Yes sir..."

"You're clever, be proud of it. Use it."

"Time Lord...Timothy, hide yourself... I'm trapped, kept inside the cogs...one of two…" The voice came from the watch, he touched the clasp and the watched opened, golden energy came from inside. He closed it quickly as the Doctor came back into the room.

"Fascinating details about the siege, really quite remarkable- are you alright?"

"Yes Sir. Fine, Sir."

"Right then. Good. And remember- use that brain of yours!"

"Power of a Time Lord…" Latimer saw an image of the Doctor dressed in his trademark suit, wielding the screwdriver; curiously there was a ring on his left hand.

"You're really not looking yourself, old chap- anything bothering you, or...?"

"No Sir...Thank you, Sir." Timothy closed the door behind himself. He opened the watch once more.

"One of two…you are not alone...keep me hidden..."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The village was reasonably quiet. The only action taking place in the village was the delivery of a piano, two men were trying to keep the piano steady. The Doctor noticed Rose was more quiet than usual.

"Joan, what's wrong?"

"You're teaching those boys to fight, to hold a gun. Is not that wrong enough?"

"It is the way of the world. We hope that nothing will happen but we need to be prepared."

"You sound like my fiancé." The Doctor knew he'd hit a raw nerve.

"You're fiancé?" She looked at him, deciding whether or not to divulge anything else, when she saw the sincere look on his face she knew she had to.

"He was older than me, we were ahead of our time engaged within a year. He was a tall man with piercing blue eyes and large ears." She smiled at the memory. "He was killed in battle, he sacrificed himself so others might live, he changed over time refusing to use weapons but on that final day..."

"Well... Great Britain's at peace, long may it reign." He reassured her. "I'll admit mankind doesn't need warfare and bloodshed to prove itself - everyday life can provide honour and valour and...let's hope that from now on this, this country can...can find its heroes in smaller places..." He began distracted as he saw a woman and a pram turn the corner near the shop building. He looked above them noticing the rope holding the piano was fraying. The woman seemed oblivious to the danger. "In the most..." A young boy walked past, throwing a cricket ball up and down, he looked back towards the piano swaying violently. "Ordinary...of deeds!"

To his surprise it was Rose who grabbed the cricket ball and threw it towards the woman pushing the pram. The ball hit the table leg on the grocery stall, knocking the table over into the woman's path. As she stopped the rope on the piano snapped, falling to the floor. He stood their amazed.

"You can play cricket?" He asked.

"No but I can throw a ball." She told him, her face threatening to break into laughter. "I'm curious what were you going to do?"

"The same." He told her quickly. He wasn't prepared to tell her that he was planning on throwing the ball towards the scaffolding in front of the ironmongers, hoping for it to hit the wood that had a brick carefully placed n the end and with luck the brick would've hit the milk churn on the end of the cart, stopping the woman in much the same way the stall had. Rose's attempt had been more sensible.

"I believe you." Rose told him. He looked at the woman in front of him, stunned by her actions.

"Nurse Redfern, might I invite you to the village dance this evening? As my guest?"

"Your plus one?" She asked cheekily. He nodded turning red. "Quite right too."

TBC

A/N: Well done to everyone who picked up the hints to what Rose's 'human' name would be.

P.S THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!


	18. And Time Makes It Harder I Wish I Could

Chapter Eighteen: And Time Makes It Harder I Wish I Could Remember

"Did you have chance to read my Journal?" He asked, wondering why it hadn't come up in conversation yet. The pair strolled past the fields taking the scenery in. The fields seemed to stretch on for miles, the crisp November air making everything slightly misty.

"I'm afraid I didn't have chance, the headmaster took it off me when he handed me Tala and forgot to give it me back." The Doctor nodded.

"No need to worry Joan, he probably gave it to Martha she'll return it to me." Rose smiled appreciatively.

"I have to admit I have been having my own dreams about adventures with the Doctor." She glanced at him. "And his daughter." He paused before continuing walking.

"Probably brought on by my describing my dreams. They've stuck in your head. What did you dream about?" Rose reached up and pulled his hat from his head.

"Different things. For example, the Doctor would never wear a hat." He smiled, not protesting at her actions although they seemed rather forward.

"What else to you dream about this Doctor?"

"Well he says he can't dance, so I am a little worried."

"I promise you I can dance." He assured her.

"I hope so, otherwise we will be the laughing stock of the village." She laughed genuinely.

"You can be a cruel woman Nurse Redfern."

"Where did you learn to draw John?"

"Gallifrey." He said without thinking.

"I think I've heard of it."

"My mother Verity was a nurse." He told her sincerely.

"Husbands and children never get sick with us." She stopped as she realised what she'd said.

"Really?" He grinned at her manically, not caring what he'd said.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The pair sat next to each other on the comfortable but small settee, turning through the pages of the journal.

"How did you draw me so well from memory?" He shrugged slightly. "Although my hair isn't as light as that." She pointed to her natural brown hair.

"For some reason I always see you as blonde." She nodded.

"You've made me far too beautiful." She told him blushing, looking down at her lap.

"Well that's how I see you."

"Even as the mother of your child in your dreams?"

"Especially then." He placed two fingers under her chin lifting her face to meet his; He gently brushed strands of hair from her face. He leaned towards her fully expecting an interruption. Rose leaned in closer, she sighed as he gently brushed his lips against hers. As he pulled back she beamed at him. "I've never, um..." He looked at her again. "It's almost like..."

"Coming home." She finished for him. Rose pulled him closer this time; she kissed him with no hesitation it felt the right thing to do, he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, in response Rose ran her hands through his hair. He gently stroked her bottom lip with his tongue, she opened her mouth to him and their tongues duelled. The door suddenly opened causing them to jump apart.

"Martha, what have I told you about entering unannounced?"

"Sorry sir." As Martha closed the door, she leant back against it and smiled. She looked round before running towards Jack's office. She knocked quickly on it.

"Come in!" Was the sharp reply, Martha poked her head round the door.

"We're going to have a month free of accidents." She told him.

"You mean…" She nodded; his whole face lit up. "Brilliant. Peace at last!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jack found Martha cleaning the library, she sighed as she scrubbed at the floor. She felt a shadow overcome her.

"Please, no more wisecracks." She mumbled before looking up, she visibly relaxed when she saw Jack. He looked at her curiously.

"Boys been giving you a hard time?"

"No more than usual." She stood up slowly, stretching her back slightly hoping for it to click back into place. When she reached her correct height she brushed herself off. Jack motioned for her to sit down; she glanced round quickly checking that no one was about.

"I locked the door." Jack told her. She sat down as he said those words. "How are they doing?"

"Last time I checked they were still kissing like there was no tomorrow." Martha smiled.

"Sounds like we're definitely free from accidents." Martha snorted at his comment. She leaned forward.

"They're going to the dance, tonight. Rose asked me to help her dress." Tala reached for Martha, Jack passed her across. "Are you going to stay with them?"

"I have to, public image." Jack seemed tired, normally he'd revel in being the centre of attention but this time he'd had enough.

"Can I ask you something, have you noticed anything strange about Jenny?" He gave her a confused look. "The other maid,"

"No, not really. Why?"

"She just came back from the village, acting strange."

"She might be getting a cold."

"Yeah, she might…or…" Martha trailed off; a worried look overcame Jack.

"There goes a peaceful month." Jack stood up. "You stick with Jenny I'll watch over them.

"What do I do if I notice anything, I mean there's no way to warn you?" Jack thought for a moment before reaching into his back pocket, his long cloak swaying.

"Have you got your phone?" Martha reached into her apron pockets pulling out her phone. "Is that on vibrate only?" She nodded. He turned it off, turning the phone round. He opened the back and pulled out the battery replacing it, with something else. "This should work now, it should connect to this phone." He showed her his or rather Rose's. "He hasn't replaced mine yet so you need to dial Rose's number." He passed it back to her; she stared at it. "If anything – anything – doesn't seem right call me on this. Just let the phone ring our, I'll feel it." Jack smiled, reaching into his pocket. "You might need this." He handed her the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose stood in front of the mirror admiring her dress. Martha stood behind and nodded.

"That suits you wonderfully ma'am."

"Do you think so, really?"

"The blue suits you." Rose's dress was a midnight blue, off the shoulders dress. The neckline as decorated with small gemstones. Martha was glad that she'd selected this dress for Rose from the wardrobe. Martha finished pinning the ornate coral clip into Rose's hair, pining it up high on her head. "If I may ma'am?" Martha asked, Rose turned to face her clearly confused; Martha reached for a black sash. Rose smiled.

"Of course Martha." Rose lifted her arms allowing Martha to tie it around her waist.

"If I may be so bold Matron," Rose nodded giving her permission for Rose to continue. "May I suggest that you wait to show Mr Smith your dress until you reach the village hall." Martha passed her a long cloak. Rose grinned and slipped it around her shoulders. Rose paused in the doorway and glanced back at the fob watch, dismissing it, reaching over to grab a locket. She slipped it around her neck. She gave Martha a grateful glance before leaving the room. Martha let out a sigh of relief, picking up the fob watch as slipping it into her pocket.

Leaving the room, Jack can across to her dressed warmly.

"Everything sorted?"

"Yeah." She showed him the fob watch. "I thought she was going to take it, instead she reached for a locket. Jack visibly paled. "What is it?"

"What did this locket look like?"

"I dunno…erm…I didn't really see it…oval with a sapphire jewel I think." Jack leaned his head against the door frame. "What is it?"

"If she opens that we're in trouble it's got pictures of him and Tala in it…" He paled whiter than snow as he remembered something worse. "Its inscribed on the back." Martha groaned leaning back.

"How did she manage to keep hold of it?" She asked.

"She must have been wearing it and we didn't realise."

"Well she probably won't look at it." Martha tried to reassure.

"I swear if they ever do this again I refuse to help them." He gave her a small smile. "At least I'm not alone." He squeezed her hand for assurance.

"Good luck." She pointed as the Doctor met with Rose. Jack groaned before walking towards them. Martha smiled and dodged into the Doctor's room, reaching for the watch. She gasped as her palm touched the wood. She turned to look. It was GONE.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Martha ran as fast as she could towards the village hall, struggling to hold onto Tala. Dialling Rose's number as she ran. She found Jack just further down the road waiting for her. Martha nearly ran into him.

"What's the panic?" He asked.

"His…his…" She panted. "His bloody watch is gone!" She blurted, not caring about propriety. Jack covered his face.

"Brilliant, oh bloody brilliant." He groaned.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Why do they do it to us?" He asked looking up to the heavens.

"That was the good news." He looked at her. "I've got worse. Jenny's gone, she was sniffing the air as she left."

"We've got to tell them. Get them to remember." Jack looked at her. "I'll talk to 'John'. You talk to Rose."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose flushed as the Doctor removed her cloak from her shoulders. She slowly turned to face him. Her face turned a deeper shade of red when she saw his draw drop.

"You look absolutely beautiful." She smiled; he lifted her right hand and pressing his palm against hers. Rose felt a wave of recognition flow through her, her heart warmed at the gesture. He led out his arm fro her to take, which she gladly accepted. He led her towards the dance floor. He carefully wrapped and arm around her waist. They waited patiently for the music to begin. When it began they moved in time to the music. "I told you I could dance."

"Never doubted it for a second." She giggled. She blushed as she felt him start to stroke her back with his thumb. She looked at him. "This may sound strange John but…with you its almost as everything is familiar." He stopped dancing suddenly; she trod on his feet. "Sorry."

"I know what you mean Joan, almost as if we've met before." She nodded. He stepped back, breaking their embrace. He held his hand out for her before leading her to a nearby table. He held out the chair for her, he sat down absentmindedly rubbing his ring finger. The Doctor leaned forward slightly and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"JOHN!" She gasped, looking round furiously in case anyone had seen, luckily no one had. He gave her a cheeky grin. She shook her head.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" She nodded. He stood up and made his way towards the drinks counter.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor stood at the counter, waiting for the drink's he'd ordered.

"John, can I have a word?" Jack asked, sidling up to him.

"Certainly headmaster, is this about my work…" Jack shook his head.

"No nothing like that. Doc, you're life is in danger." The Doctor looked at him curiously.

"I'm John, I'm not a doctor." The Doctor smiled at him. "Are you feeling alright, sir?" Jack resisted the urge to strangle the Doctor.

"I'm not your employer, I'm Captain Jack Harkness. You must remember me, Doctor; you met me in World War Two London. I met Rose at the same time. You hadn't regenerated then…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your dreams are all real."

"How do you know about them?" He interrupted; Jack ignored him.

"You're a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, you're married to Rose Tyler and you have a young daughter. You're hiding from the Family who will kill you so they can live forever. They need the body of a Time Lord."

"This is ridiculous!" The Doctor pushed past Jack. Jack placed a hand on his shoulder pulling him back, he sneaked a glance to Martha who was talking to Rose having as little impact as he was with the Doctor at the moment.

"You became human to hide, you hid your mind in a fob watch, a watch that's

missing."

"What fob watch? What are you on about?!" Jack noticed the Doctor was growing more and more distressed.

"We need to get back to the TARDIS…" The Doctor shook off Jack's grip.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jack sighed, and looked down in defeat; coming to a decision he'd regret sooner than he thought.

"Well then Doc, I'm sorry about this." Jack drew back his fist and knocked the Doctor out cold.

TBC


	19. All This Time You Were Pretending

Chapter Nineteen: All This Time You Were Pretending

Jack caught the Doctor as he fell; Martha and Rose watched him confused. Suddenly the whole room was in commotion. Martha and Rose ran across to Jack.

"What did you do that for?" Rose asked, bending down to nurse the Doctor.

"Rose, leave him." Martha told her.

"I told you not to call me that, my name is Joan." Martha looked to Jack for help but before he could reply Mr Clark the farmer burst in with Baines and Jenny. He walked over to them and pointed his gun at them.

"There will be silence! All of you!" He bellowed. The crowd only screamed loudly. "I SAID SILENCE!"

"Mr Clarke! What's going on?" One of the announcers asked, Clarke turned and without a moments hesitation fired upon him, disintegrating him. Rose stepped back slightly.

"Joan, please don't say anything." Martha asked.

"We asked for silence! Now then. We have a few questions for Mr Smith." Baines looked at them, a young girl moved across to join them.

"No better than that, I heard them talking, the nurse, she's the Time Lady the woman of Glondor mentioned."

"You took human form."

"I'm human, I was born human! Like everyone else in this room."

"The Doctor's woman was born human, changed by Time itself." Baines sneered at her.

"I'm human! I've never been anything else!"

"She's thick, and dull. Without her knowledge she is useless."

"We need a Time Lord." Clarke ordered. "This one is useless unconscious while the child is too young."

"Easily done." Baines raised his own gun and aimed it at Rose. "Change back."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Rose shook her head, "I can't turn into anything!"

"Change back!"

"Into what?!" Mr Clarke grabbed the Doctor from Jack, holding a gun to his head.

"Give him back!" Jack yelled.

"Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?"

"I can't…I don't understand…"

"The Doctor and Bad Wolf have a child, there is only one child here…they would keep her close." Jenny pushed Martha back snatching Tala away from her. Rose looked between them, completely confused and terrified. She saw the Doctor beginning to stir.

"Have you enjoyed it, Bad Wolf? Being human? Has it taught you wonderful things, are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Teacher or child? Your husband - or your daughter? Your choice."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Make your decision…" Jack moved closer to Martha and she passed him Rose's fob watch.

"Perhaps, if she sees her child regenerate the truth will be known." Just as Jack prepared to release the fob, the Family's heads snapped round sniffing the air to find the Time Lord. Jack took his chance and grabbed the Doctor and the gun pointed at him, while Martha grabbed Tala. Martha's head snapped round to see who had the watch, he eyes rested on Timothy.

Jack helped the Doctor stand. He caught him as he shook, the Doctor's eyes met Jack's with anger – but that would have to wait. Jack grabbed Mr Clarke holding him both as a hostage and a shield.

"Do you really want to test me?" He asked as the Family stepped closer.

"Careful, Son of Mine. This is all for you so that you can live forever." Clarke told Baines as he edged nearer.

"Would you really pull the trigger?" Baines asked of Jack.

"I have no problem with it. Not the first gun I've been around." Jack saw the Family hesitate and narrowed them down with his gaze.

"Doctor, get everyone out. There's a door at the side. It's over there. Go on!" Martha told him not wanting to abandon Jack, the Doctor just stood there. "Do it, Mr Smith. I mean you!" Something inside of Rose kicked in, she turned to face the people.

"Do what she said. Everybody out now. Please, quickly, everybody out!"

"Move yourself, boy. Back to the school, quickly." The Doctor told Latimer.

"Martha go with them, make sure they get back safely."

"What about you?" She asked, his gaze never left the Family.

"I'll be fine, should've picked up a thing or two now." Martha quickly left the hall leaving Jack with them. "You're lucky they weren't Time Lords." Jack said angrily. "Otherwise you'd have the full force of the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf upon you, that was the wrong thing to do threatening their daughter."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"God, you two are rubbish as humans!" Martha snapped as they reached the school. "This is the first place they'd think to look!" The Doctor walked inside and began to ring a bell. "What're you doing?"

"Maybe one man can't fight them, but this school teaches us to stand together. Take arms! Take arms!" This time it was Rose who stepped in.

"Is this the right thing to do?" She took his face into her hands, "To sacrifice all these boys for something so silly?" Rose asked him.

"Joan…" He sighed, before resuming his yelling. "Take arms! Take arms!"

"John, you know it isn't the right thing to do."

"I say sir, what's the matter?" One of the boys asked running down.

"Enemy at the door, Hutchinson. Enemy at the door. Take arms!"

"They don't stand a chance!" Martha couldn't believe what he was doing.

"They're cadets, Miss Jones. They are trained to defend the King and all his properties." At that moment Jack ran in, completely out of breath.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"The school is under attack, we need to defend it, you saw for yourself…" The Doctor rambled.

"BOYS GO BACK TO BED!!" Jack yelled as loud as he could. "THIS DRILL WAS DESIGNED TO TEST YOUR READINESS FOR BATTLE SITUATIONS, I AM IMPRESSED." He looked back at the Doctor who didn't dare to challenge him, which Jack found an uneasy change. "GO BACK TO BED NOW!" The boys quickly returned to their rooms.

As the boys returned to their rooms, Jack noticed a scarecrow army approaching them. He groaned. Rose stood her ground, as did Martha, the Doctor however panicked. He and Martha stepped outside, Rose noticed that she had been given Tala, the Doctor followed them.

"What do you know of history, sir? What do you know of next year?" Baines yelled across the

"It's 1914!" Jack yelled to them.

"The Family has travelled far and wide looking for Mr Smith and, oh, the things we have seen. War is coming. In foreign fields, war of the whole wide world, with all your boys falling down in the mud. Is that what you want to be remembered for Mr Smith? Teaching boys to fight, yet the Doctor despises fighting."

"Look around you Baines there is no one to fight!" Jack yelled cutting short Baines' speech. "No one else will die tonight!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Family stood their ground; Martha and Jack shared an uneasy glance. Rose whirled round to talk to the Doctor.

"Tell me about Nottingham."

"Sorry?"

"That's where you were brought up. Tell me about it."

"Well, it lies on the River Leen, its southern boundary following the course of the River Trent which flows from Stoke to the Humber."

"John that doesn't sound like somewhere you love, tell me about Gallifrey."

"The sky is burnt orange, the citadel encased in a large shield. There stood…"

"The Time Lords." Rose looked at him. "You can describe a place supposedly made up but not your own home."

"You think I'm not who I say I am? When I kissed you, was that a lie?"

"No John, of course not."

"But this Doctor sounds like some…some romantic lost prince. Would you rather that? Am I not enough?"

"You know that's not true. But does it really matter? If they say we're happily married…"

"With a daughter!" He part shouted.

"Yes with a daughter," She handed him Tala. "Look at her, she doesn't look anything like Jack, she looks like us. She has your hair and eyes." He looked at her.

"You want to revert back to being them, if it's true?" She didn't answer his question, she looked away but he noticed the tears. "Joan?" The door opened and Latimer came out to them.

He said three words: "Come with me."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jack ushered them into the woods, he noticed the Doctor's jaw was bearing the signs of being knocked out.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Clarke sang, the group stopped and turned. "Come back, Doctor. Come home. Come and claim your prize." Behind Clarke was the TARDIS, powered down.

"Out you come, Doctor! There's a good boy. Come to the Family."

"You recognise it, don't you?" Martha laid a hand on Rose's arm.

"I've never seen it in my life." The Doctor protested loudly.

"TAR…DIS!" Came the happy giggle from Rose's arms. "Mummy TAR…DIS!" The Doctor turned to them. "Daddy!" Tala pointed giggling more.

"I'm not—I'm John Smith. That's all I want to be. John Smith, with his life…and his job…and his love. Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?"

"Yes, but he's already in love with Rose Tyler!"

"Who you say is right in front off me." He looked at Rose. "I'm not the only one who doesn't want to go back, ask her." He nodded to her for her to continue. Rose didn't answer, only thrust Tala into his arms and ran.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jack caught Rose and pulled her into one of the empty houses in the town, the rest of them followed. He sat her down, before making his way across to the window. Timothy looked around the room it was completely bare except for the basics. The room was cold.

"I must go to them before anyone else dies." The Doctor told them quickly, he looked at Rose who just turned her head.

"You can't." Rose whispered quietly. "What exactly do you do for us, supposed Time Lords? Why do we need you?"

"We're there because we're your family." Jack told them. "We're not related by blood but you're like a brother and sister to me, to both of us." Timothy passed Martha the watch; she tried to give it to the Doctor, Jack still had Rose's so he began to pass it to her. Neither of them took their respective watches.

"Why did you take the watch Timothy? Why didn't you return it?"

"Because it was waiting. And because I was scared of the Doctor." The Doctor paled. "Because…I've seen him. He's…like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun."

"Stop it."

"He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe."

"Stop! I said stop it."

"And he's wonderful. Nothing surpasses the love that he has for his family, and the love for his wife's home." Suddenly the building shook as a small explosion occurred outside.

"What the hell?" Martha ran to the window, the others followed her.

"They're destroying the village." The Doctor looked down at the two discarded watches. He picked them up gently, passed one to Rose.

"Can you hear it?" Timothy asked.

"I think he's asleep. Waiting to awaken."

"Why did he speak to me?"

"Oh, low-level telepathic field." He began normally.

"Similar to our telepathic connection." Rose told him, confirming what he said.

"You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing…" The pair gasped realising what they'd said. "Is that how we talk?"

"That's it! All you have to do is open them and they're back!" Martha told Jack excitedly.

"You knew all along that me and Rose were married, yet you just let us carry on, giving you your own romance story…"

"Because we had to, because you told us to!" Jack cut in. "You were the ones who removed all traces of being married. We'd have been happier if you weren't!" Jack sighed. "Do you really think we enjoyed running round after you? Watching as you had accidents?" The Doctor looked down and prepared himself to open the watch, fully understanding everything and no longer afraid. "If you do this it changes nothing, it doesn't change the love you have for each other, you gain a daughter, isn't that reason enough?" Jack looked to Martha for help.

"Doctor read the back of Rose's locket." The Doctor gently turned the locket round reading the inscription. _To Rose love Theta._

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Open it." The Doctor opened the locket, gasping as he saw the pictures.

With that the Doctor looked at his fob watch and opened it slowly. He felt the energy fill him, slowly restoring him to his former self. He grinned manically as he realised that Martha and Jack were right, nothing had changed. He tucked the watch into his pocket. He looked down at himself.

"This bow tie isn't me is it?" Martha and Jack laughed. He bent down to Rose's level, brushing stray hairs from her face. "Rose it's time to open your watch…"

"No."

TBC


	20. Even The Best Fall Down Sometimes

Chapter Twenty: Even The Best Fall Down Sometimes

The Doctor turned pleading eyes to them, Jack understood what he was asking for. Silently he guided Martha and Timothy outside, leaving the two of them alone.

"Rose…"

"Don't call me that." He sat next to her. He gently touched Rose's hand and watch at the same time. Immediately flashed went through his mind of their wedding – placing their palms together sharing their essence, Rose holding Tala tightly, when he saw the next image he understood perfectly. "Oh Joan." He whispered softly, obeying her wishes not to call her Rose. "Is that what this is all about?"

"If I go back I can't have another child. If I stay like this I can."

"How do you…"

"The dreams I had, I knew about it, that there's nothing that can be done…"

"Yet." He cut in. "There's nothing that can be done yet." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Love, there's a high chance you can't have children as a human either. If you stay like this then you'll die and I'll live on. I can't bear that Joan."

"I don't want to hurt you Theta." She whispered, unaware of her use of his nickname. He smiled slightly.

"You shouldn't have remembered so much." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "That's why you accepted the truth straight away."

"Nearly every night I had dreams and the worst thing was they made so much sense." He gently stroked her cheek.

"Oh Joan." He pulled her closer. "What do you want Joan, deep down?" She looked into his eyes and laughed, she pressed their palms together, gently stoking his bruised jaw.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Family turned as they heard the door open. They were surprised to see the Doctor and Rose. Rose elbowed him slightly, knocking him off balance causing him to hit a few buttons.

"Just stop the bombardment. That's all I'm asking. I'll do anything you want, just stop.

"Say please." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Please." Rose asked. Jenny sniffed. "Time Lord," She sniffed Rose. "Still human."

"I was human when we travelled, I can be human again." She told them bravely. Drawing attention away from the Doctor who flicked a few buttons.

"She chooses to remain an idiot!" Baines laughed. She tossed him the watch.

"At last." He pushed Rose back, she fell to the floor, the Doctor growled at the action. "Don't think that saved your life. Family of Mine, now we shall have the lives of a Time Lord." The family took a deep breath. "It's empty!"

"It's gone." Rose gasped dramatically. She looked at the Doctor and they laughed, before turning a menacing glare towards the Family.

"Oh, I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection—little bit like ventriloquism of the nose. It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy. But it has got to be said I don't like the looks of that hydroconometre. It seems to be indicating you've got energy feedback all the way through the retrostabilisers feeding back into the primary heat converter—ah 'Cause if there's one thing you shouldn't have done, you shouldn't have let me press all those buttons. But, in fairness, I will give you one word of advice—Run." The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and together they ran out of the ship

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor stormed back into the TARDIS, the Family in tow. Rose looked absolutely furious.

"I have spent almost three months apart from my daughter because of you. Don't think for a minute I don't remember what you did especially threatening my daughter!" She stayed relatively calm speaking. Rose stepped forward only to stop as Theta placed a hand on her arm. The Doctor stepped in front of her.

"Rose lets get changed, we'll talk about what we want to do with them." Rose sighed slightly. "Come with me," He ordered of the Family, they followed him down the corridors. "Inside." He ordered. The Family walked inside He closed the door and Rose watched as it sealed itself, ultimately disappearing, creating a holding cell in the TARDIS. Rose latched onto the Doctor's arm.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODLETTIL

The pair walked into their room. Immediately Rose pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt looking for comfort, the Doctor pulled out almost the same but pulled a jumper out as well.

"I've never been in a suit so uncomfortable!" He quickly dressed; he as just about to pull on his t-shirt when her turned back to Rose he discovered she'd made no effort to change. "Rose?" He asked softly. She didn't turn to face him, but he saw in the mirror she was fighting back her tears. He sat next to her and pulled her to him, she rested her head on his chest.

"Your t-shirt isn't very soft." She didn't open her eyes until he laughed. "Oh." He gently kissed her forehead.

"Love, are you okay?" He knew the answer.

"A bit of a headache. I didn't realise how much I missed Tala." She felt rather than saw him nod. She pulled away to stand up. She tugged at her sash.

"Do you want some help?" He asked, before she went any further.

"Please." She turned so her back as to him. He carefully undid the laces on the back of the dress, Rose stepped out of it. He moved to her bodice, he felt her visibly relax when he reached halfway of undoing the laces. He pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder. Rose pulled out of his grasp stepping out of the bodice moving to dress.

He pulled on his blue t-shirt. Rose sighed as the comfortable clothes fitted her perfectly. Theta walked behind her and pulled the clip from her tousled hair.

"What do you want to do with them?" He asked her softly.

"Is there a way to release them?" He raised an eyebrow at her; she sat down clumsily. He sat down and reached for her hand, gently stroking the back with his thumb. "I mean, can they be removed from their bodies? They told Jack their hosts were dead but…"

"I'm not sure, maybe if they haven't been compressed too far…" He looked at her. "Are you sure that's what you want me to do?"

"Yes." He studied her; she squeezed his hand letting him know what she wanted.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose and the Doctor slowly walked along the corridor to the control room as they entered they found Jack and Martha in there also changed. Jack looked at them.

"On behalf of me and Martha I'd like to say…" He paused dramatically, handing them their rings. "If you ever do that again you're on your own!" Rose smirked slightly. "No offence Rose but you have no idea what you've done to us." Martha snorted slightly.

"With Mr Bump here, and you having that locket we've been run off our feet." Martha told her.

"I wasn't that bad." The Doctor protested.

"Lets see…one bump to the head, a sprained wrist, a weak ankle, a bloody nose and a cut to the back of the head." Martha dictated.

"Thank God you weren't human when you met!" Jack laughed.

His laughter was cut short as Rose let out a scream and collapsed to the floor clutching her head tightly. The Doctor quickly bent down to her level, lifting her up slightly.

"What's wrong?" She opened her eyes, the strain making her eyes water.

"It hurts."

"What hurts Rose?" He looked at her.

"My head, it's killing me." He touched her head gently, seeing into her mind. He felt her calm after a few moments. He pulled back slightly, leaving her mind.

"Why didn't you say?" He whispered, "How long have you been able to?"

"Since just after I opened my watch?" He gently pushed her hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong Doc?"

"Nothing to worry about." He told them. "It'll just take a while to adjust."

"Adjust to what?" Martha and Jack asked at the same time.

"Seeing all of time and space." He told them as a matter of fact. "The change caused discomfort, Rose had only been able to see it once with the Time Vortex, she now has something I'd never wish on her."

"Theta, this isn't your fault," She winced slightly as the throb came forward.

"The discomfort should vanish in a little while." He sat back on his heels. "When a Time Lord is born they're born with the ability to see all of Time and Space, everything that is, was, could and could never be. I think when the fob watch was opened it awoke Rose's mind fully to what it means to be Time Lord. You said it yourself Rose you thought your mind was growing."

"I was joking."

"But underneath that was some truth." He stood up slowly, pulling her up with him. "I'll teach you how to block out most of it, it won't work for all of it but it'll help." She nodded; he softly kissed her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jack and the Doctor returned to the room carrying a box with four globes inside. He dropped it unceremoniously on the table.

"Are they all okay?" Rose asked softly, not wanting to raise her voice too much.

"Pretty much, a little shaken if that." He sat down. "Tala okay?"

"Sleeping." Rose leaned forward. "The first time I actually get to play with her for nearly three months and she falls asleep on me." Jack sat down next to Martha. Reaching behind to grab his cup of tea.

"I said they'd contracted 'frinigitis linkumitis'." Jack explained.

"What's that?" Martha asked, completely stumped.

"Dunno it sounded good." Martha laughed.

"We'll drop them off in a little while." Theta turned to Rose. "How are you feeling?"

"Still hurts," He winced in sympathy. "And a little annoying."

"You'll get used to it." She stood up slowly.

"I don't think I've ever loved jeans this much." He smiled, knowing what she meant. "I swear I'm never wearing a corset again."

"What about my bow tie! It looked awful!"

"I can see how agonising a bow tie is compared to a corset." She muttered.

"I heard that!" Rose gently swatted him on the head. She took a step forward and reeled from the intensity of what she saw. Jack managed to catch her before she fell completely to the floor.

"I think you'd better lie down." Martha told her strictly. Rose nodded. "And by that I mean in the med bay." Rose groaned.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As soon as they had taken Mr Clarke, Baines, Jenny and the young girl back. Jack and the Doctor walked back to the infirmary, before they'd even got halfway their they were pushed to one side as Rose ran past them, Martha hot on her heels.

"Come back Rose!" Martha yelled as loud as she could.

"In a minute!" Was the yell back. Jack and Theta looked at each other, groaned and took off after them. They managed to catch up with Rose as she entered the control room, rummaging through Jack's coat that he was wearing earlier. She let out a triumphant cry as she grabbed her phone. She looked at it disappointedly. "Oh."

"Rose?" Jack asked.

"I thought it was ringing." Rose told them, confused. "I could've sworn it was ringing." The Doctor took the phone of her,

"Are you absolutely positive?" He asked,

"Yeah, but there's no missed call." As if it heard her it began to ring. He passed it back to her.

"Hello mum…what's wrong…no we're not doing anything…but…oh…I didn't realise…we'll be right there…at where…oh…St Matthew's Hall…sure we'll be there…" As she hung up Jack and the Doctor shared the same look – fear. Martha ignored them.

"Are you saying that you heard this phone ringing?" She asked.

"I felt it was ringing, it did ring."

"Rose we didn't hear it." Rose looked to the Doctor, hurt that no one believed her.

"Its okay Martha, I know what it is." He nodded confirming what Rose was saying. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "That's how it works." He looked deliberately at Rose. "You knew that the phone was going to ring but you didn't know who it was, what they were going to say or anything." He pulled Rose to him. "What did your mother want?" Jack made frantic gestures to say he didn't want to know.

"Oh the usual…you know…she needs help setting up for my 2nd cousin's baptism party…nothing really."

"On a Saturday?" He gave her a sceptical look.

"She said she wants to set up the tables and chairs ready for the Sunday." He rolled his eyes. "It could be worse, it could've been Tala's baptism." He shuddered.

"Don't remind me."

"Why don't you and Martha help your mother and Jack and me, we'll fix…" Rose silenced him with a glare, she saw him visibly gulp. "No, no you're right we should…" He reached behind Rose and touched the controls. They had a slightly bumpier ride than usual – the TARDIS not used to staying put for a while.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose and Martha blocked in Jack and the Doctor so they couldn't escape as they stood in front of Jackie's flat door. Martha smirked as she saw Jack twitch and the Doctor rocking on his feet. Rose took great pleasure in reaching between them and knocking on the door. Almost instantly the door was swung open. Jack and Theta jumped to their respective sides and let Rose be enveloped in a hug, followed by Martha.

"Where's my beautiful granddaughter?" Jackie asked.

"Here Mum," Rose gestured the pushchair. Jackie reached down and lifted Tala up. "She grows more beautiful every time I see her, pity she looks like him though." Martha let out a sly smile at the comment.

"Nice to see you too Jackie." Theta muttered. Jackie turned round and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Rose laughed as his eyes widened. He swiped at his lips furiously trying to get Jackie off them. "You said we had to help…"

"Oh yes, come in all of you." As they crossed the threshold Jack knew something was up. "Have you fed her sweetheart?"

"Yes Mum."

"Doctor could you help me lift this box?" Jackie pulled him into the kitchen. "Is everything okay between you and Rose now?" She asked.

"Yup," He grinned. Jackie pulled him into a hug and for once he didn't resist. "Thank you." He whispered sincerely.

"It's a mother's job to look after her son." She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Which box did you want me to…" He wheezed as a heavy box was shoved into his arms. "Obviously this one. Blimey, Jackie what's in here?"

"Decorations." She told him as they emerged from the kitchen. "Okay we're set,"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Martha was the first one to step out of the TARDIS, followed by Jack – who'd been given the honour of carrying the heavy box – and Jackie, bringing up the rear was Rose and the Doctor carrying Tala.

"Ow, Tala, ow, ow." The group stopped to look at the Doctor. "Tala let go!"

"Daddy." She continued what she was doing.

"Rose a little help here." He pleaded; Rose crossed her arms.

"You're her father."

"What as her first word?" Jackie suddenly asked; the plight of the Doctor ignored. Jack watched as the Doctor paled.

"Are you sure you want to know Jackie?"

"Yes, please tell me it wasn't 'daddy'." She begged.

"Not quite…" Martha replied, catching on quickly. "Her first word was…TARDIS."

"That man and his blooming ship!" Jackie cried.

"'That man with his blooming ship' would like some help! If you don't mind!" Theta told them. "OW!" He cried again. Rose laughed and stepped closer.

"Come on Tala, let go." Rose took Tala's fist. "Give daddy his hair back." Tala let go. Rose reached up and pressed a kiss to the injured locks of hair. As she pulled away he caught her mouth with his, giving her a sweet kiss. She laughed as he pulled away with a yelp. She reached up and uncurled Tala's fist again.

"She has to know that hurts."

"You can't help it if you've got great hair." She giggled at his smug look. "Tala's probably inherited it."

"Come on you two, we're getting cold out here." Jackie cried. Rose rolled her eyes. Jackie walked over to the narrow set of doors and unlocked them.

Martha held open one door and Jackie the other for them to get through. The trio followed the married couple through.

"Jackie where do you want us to go.

"Through there." Jackie pointed.

'Fantastic' was the one word the couple mumbled unenthusiastically to the two, very domestic, shouted words headed their direction.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

TBC

**A/N: Does anyone want there to be a sequel set in season 4?**


	21. First Anniversary

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long my computer did its famous die and wipe tricks. I only just got it back from the repair shop, unfortunately I lost the final few chapters of this fic, but I'm busy clicking away at the keys to retype it (honestly the only time i don't back it up i lose it).**

**Once again, sorry for the delay.**

Chapter Twenty One: First Anniversary

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" The Doctor and Rose stood there, staring at the crowd. Around them were people they knew and had invited to their wedding. They shared a glance before people walked up to them and started to talk.

Jack, Martha and Jackie squeezed past them, Martha looked shocked at the amount of people Jackie had invited. To tell the truth Jack had forgotten their anniversary.

"Over here Jack." Jackie called over the noise. Martha went first in an effort to clear people out of the way for Jack. Jack placed, or rather dumped, the box on the table. Jackie dug into the box and pulled out a few present, and a few decorations. She passed the decorations to Jack. "These are for the table."

"Which one?!" Jackie smirked and shook her head.

"I think Jackie means the one we're all going to be sitting at." Martha told him. He nodded slowly, slowly understanding what she said. Jackie looked back at them, watching as the Doctor tried in vain to get out of the grasp of relatives.

"Do you think we should save him?" Martha gave Jack a look that said 'are you kidding?'.

"I think we should save Rose and Tala though." Martha told him seriously. Before they could turn to face Jackie, Jackie as pushing through the crowd towards Tala and Rose.

"Let Rose have a rest, she's come a long way tonight." Rose tried to reach for her husband, but as pulled away by Jackie.

Theta watched helplessly, as more mobs seemed to converge on him. He signalled to Jack who shrugged and made a gesture of pretending he couldn't hear him.

"I think…but…let me just…my wife…hang on just a tick" He tried but settled for pushing past the crowd. He very nearly ran to Rose, as soon as he reached her he bent down and kissed her softly. "Freedom." He muttered.

"Hi." Rose whispered, he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. Rose turned to Jackie. "Mum, what's this all for? Its only our first anniversary." Jackie sighed.

"Do you know how many family members find an opportunity to ask if you're still together?" Jackie told them, "Joking about when your divorce will be final? The fact that you only got married because of the baby?" Jackie gently cupped Rose's cheek with her right hand, and the Doctor's with her left. "I want them to know you're both happy and will be for a long time." The Doctor smiled slightly, an impish grin coming over his lips. Rose tilted her head up to look at him.

"Care to show your family how much in love we are?" Jack immediately butted in.

"Keep it PG." He looked stunned for a minute. "I never thought I'd say that to them." Rose moved slightly out of his grip.

"We will Jack, we will."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose slowly circulated round the tables, saying hello to family members, rebuffing jokes about the state of her marriage. Theta was doing the same.

Rose collapsed in a chair next to an auburn haired woman.

"That bad?" The woman smiled, she placed a hand over Rose's. Rose gave her a withered glance. "It'll get better." Rose leaned forward slightly in her seat.

"I swear I'm close to…oh I don't know." Rose looked up as a voice cut in. Theta leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Having fun, love."

"Depends." He took her hand and sat, unceremoniously, next to her, he placed Tala on his lap. She watched everyone with wide eyes.

"She's absolutely beautiful." The woman gently touched Tala's cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for the christening." She apologised.

"It couldn't be helped." Theta looked around. "Is Luke…"

"Staying with a friend." He nodded thoughtfully. Rose leaned into him slightly.

"Sarah thanks for coming." Rose told her sincerely.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." Sarah smiled. "Besides your mum said she needed help and I was happy to agree." Sarah Jane and Jackie had hit it off after the wedding, becoming good friends. Jackie was happy she could talk to someone about what her daughter and son-in-law got up to.

"Here comes trouble." Theta muttered under his breath as Jackie came across to them, followed by Rose's cousin Julia.

"Everything ok?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, mum, we're fine." Jackie was about to sit down next to the Doctor, but Julia pushed her slightly out of the way sitting next to him instead. Sarah said nothing but shared a look with Jackie.

Theta watched carefully. Julia leaned forward and studied him closely. She felt him squeeze her hand tighter as Julia touched his face.

"He is very cute I suppose." Julia told her, Theta felt rather than saw Rose bristle.

"Actually in my mind he's more than cute." Rose grasped her cousin's hand and moved it from her husband's face, she felt him relax slightly.

"Is that all you married him for Rose? A pretty face and pretty children."

"You would Julia, but that's not how I do things."

"We're very happy." Rose told her sternly.

"It's only been a year, and on the grape vine, between you and me…I've heard he's been married before." Rose nearly laughed, no one except close friends and her mother knew he'd been married once. "Apparently to someone up North." Julia looked round, she looked at Theta and Rose felt the storm building. "How long were you married for before?"

"A few centuries at least." He answered; Rose shook her head slightly.

"Julia I love my husband, I love my family, why can't you accept that?" Rose wanted to know.

"You mean you haven't got yourself pregnant again to keep him?" Immediately all the heads at the table snapped round to face her.

"How dare you…" Rose began.

"Everyone's thinking it." Julia told them. Rose stood up suddenly and walked off, Sarah Jane followed a few paces behind.

"I'm sorry, Julia was it? For your information Julia Rose is my wife because I love her. I would have asked her to marry me whether or not she was carrying my daughter." Julia looked at him dumbfounded; he raised an eyebrow. As if sensing something Martha and Jack had made their way across.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Sarah followed Rose into the ladies. Rose gave her a small smile.

"Sorry, I had to get out of there before I did something I'd regret."

"You mean Bad Wolf." Sarah clarified; Rose stared at her. "Your husband explained."

"I sometimes lose control." Rose looked sheepish. Sarah laughed before sobering.

"Your mother told me about…" Sarah gestured to her stomach.

"I think I've come to terms with it." Rose leaned against the sinks; she folded her arms, mimicking her husband's actions. "Besides we've already adopted Jack and Martha." Rose and Sarah began to laugh.

"Rose I'm coming in!" A voice cried before Theta barged into the ladies. He saw the two women laughing. "Why do I get suspicious when you do that?" He asked, wanting the women to stop. Rose leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Why aren't you crying?" He asked seeing a completely different reaction to the one he expected.

"Ever the charmer." Sarah butted in.

"You okay?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Fine, really." She assured him. "Just telling Sarah about our adopted children." He rolled his eyes slightly.

"Typical. I defend your honour as usual and…" Rose swatted him in the chest. "I wasn't being rude," He turned to Sarah. "Was I being rude?" Sarah nodded.

"Where's Tala?" Sarah asked.

"With Martha…no Jackie…no it was Martha…could be Jack though…" He told them.

"And mum wonders why we get into so much trouble."

"Sometimes you Rose Sigma are a handful." She poked her tongue between her teeth.

"You love it really." He shook his head slightly as Rose walked out of the ladies. He followed suspicious at the muffled laughter from Sarah behind him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Theta stood with Rose near the buffet table, she held a plate in her hands. He stole things off her plate as well as his own.

"You know some of my family are a bit forward and outspoken." He laughed slightly; stopping when he saw the look she gave him. "Not all of them are like that." She assured him.

"So says the woman who had to run out because of you-know-what." Rose gave him a sly grin. The pair noticed Julia's mother come across to them.

"Rose!" Aunt Beth cried, enveloping her into a hug. "This must be Theta." Beth pulled the Doctor into a large hug. "I'm sorry bout Julia." She apologised sincerely. "You know your cousin always gets the wrong end of the stick, besides she's jealous that all." Rose laughed slightly; Theta pulled her closer.

"She did say that everyone's wondering why I'm not pregnant." Rose told her quietly.

"We're wondering whether you'll have any more children or not, because you travel a lot." Rose visibly relaxed.

"Maybe in the future." The Doctor made his promise with his eyes; Rose gave him a bright smile.

"I'll leave you two to it." Beth left them quickly. The Doctor pressed a gentle kiss to her hair. She looked up at him.

"Have you told my mother about…" She trailed off expecting him to know hat she was talking about, but he resembled a deer in headlights. "Time and Space." He paled.

"Later Rose." She leaned into him slightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Headache's gone." She smiled. "But everything seems more, I don't know…"

"Confusing." She shook her head, "Defined."

"Connected." She finished. "Its as if I can see why things are happening and whether they're following the right path."

"It's not all bad."

"I feel more connected to you and Tala though." He leaned down and kissed her softly, she responded passion growing. Rose grinned as they pulled back. "You did that on purpose," She poked him in the chest, she nodded her head towards Julia who as blushing furiously at them.

"Maybe." He smiled. "But that's not the main reason." He leaned down to kiss her again but Rose dodged out of his grasp. Jackie chose that moment to approach them.

"Mum, what's wrong?" She asked seeing Jackie's bright, sly smile. She reached up to the Doctor and kissed him quickly.

"You are my favourite son-in-law." He told him, the Doctor held Jackie at arms length.

"Rose has your mother been drinking?" Rose laughed at the terrified look on his face. Jackie playfully hit his shoulder, he grinned at her manically. Jackie took his hand in hers.

"What you said to Julia has got around the room. I think their problem is the fact when they met him the first time after you 'disappeared' for a year, he looked different." Jackie noticed his jaw for the first time. She turned his head slightly to look at it. "What happened?" Theta began to speak but Rose beat him to it.

"He was being difficult so Jack hit him." Rose shrugged.

"And you weren't?" He asked.

"I wasn't the one that was too stubborn to admit who they were." She retorted. She saw the glint in his eyes signalling he was enjoying their banter.

"Are you going to dance?" Jackie asked. The pair turned to face her; the Doctor noticed the hopeful look in her eye.

"Oh alright." Rose practically dragged him to the dance floor – well the area marked for dancing.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her close.

"No respectable distance?" A voice came from behind. The Doctor turned to see Martha and Jack joining them on the dance floor.

"Don't Jack, just don't." Theta told him, knowing teasing would soon follow. Everyone's eyes were on the married couple. Rose shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. "Don't worry Rose."

"Theta I don't like people watching us." He leaned his forehead against hers. Martha and Jack smiled at them as they danced next to them.

"Then lets give them something to watch." Rose raised an eyebrow at his bluntness, just before he kissed her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The group helped Jackie pack away, Tala slept peacefully in a makeshift Moses basket made from both the Doctor's and Jack's jumpers and a large cardboard box.

Jack and Martha put the tables away while Jackie, Theta and Rose sorted out the spare food and put the cutlery away. Jackie suddenly stopped what they were doing.

"I almost forgot." She passed them a present. Rose and Theta looked at it. "Open it." She urged. They both unwrapped the present carefully. Rose gasped when she saw the gift. "I saw it and thought you might like it."

"It's beautiful." She told her.

"Rose told me about how much you missed your home. I remember Rose telling me what it was like. When I saw this I thought it'd be perfect." The Doctor's eyes began to water; he couldn't believe the thoughtfulness of his mother-in-law. The Doctor gingerly lifted the silver bonsai tree from the box. The light glistened from the silver leaves.

"Thank you." Theta whispered. Martha took the tree from him as Rose pulled him into a huge embrace. He buried his face in her shoulder; he stooped slightly to reach her height. Rose held him close as he shook. Jack and Martha smiled tenderly at Jackie. Rose whispered comforting words into his ear, rubbing his back as she did so.

After a short while longer he pulled back, his red eyes evident.

"Thank you, Jackie." He told her again.

"You're welcome." Jackie kissed his cheek softly. He collected the tree from Jack and placed it carefully back into the box. He smiled warmly at the group. Rose gently took his hand.

"Happy Anniversary Theta."

"Happy Anniversary Rose."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"I'd forgotten it was our anniversary." The Doctor whispered into Rose's ear as they curled up together in the library. Rose took a long drink from her teacup.

"Did you celebrate your anniversary before?" He shook his head, at her question.

"I don't think we'd have been able to stay in the same room as each other for more than 10 minutes." His wife shook her head slightly.

"It was optional on Gallifrey, I just didn't want to celebrate an arranged marriage."

"What's this about 'an arranged marriage'?" Jack asked as he walked in with Martha and Jackie. Rose uncurled herself from the Doctor's embrace choosing to move into a sitting position.

"Oh we were just planning your wedding to the Princess Glinja of Vancora." Jack grimaced at the thought making Martha laugh.

"She's all scaly, and slimy and…and…descended from frogs!"

"That's never bothered you before." Theta snorted into his cup just before the tea came out of his nose as Jack tossed a well-aimed cushion at him.

"Seriously what were you talking about?" Martha asked. Jackie, Theta and Rose shared a look between them.

"I just never celebrated an anniversary before, there's not much joy in celebrating another year tied to a loveless marriage." He told them bluntly, his expression changing ever so slightly towards a menacing nature.

"Your wife…" Jack began making frantic signals to Martha with his hands that read 'stop' and 'quit while you're ahead'; unfortunately Martha didn't see them. "Your ex-wife," She corrected, Jack buried his head in his hands; waiting for the inevitable outburst. "She was a Time Lady too, that would've meant you'd have to spend a very long time married to her?"

"Forever." He muttered.

"You couldn't have left her?" He ran a hand through his hair. He could have lied but Rose would realise straight away, or he could tell the truth and suffer the foreseeable conversation that was to follow. He chose the latter.

"Yes I could. I could've left Gallifrey and never looked back or I could've 'divorced'…" He tried to think of a word fitting enough to describe his former wife but a glance from Rose put an end to his thinking. "Her."

"'Divorce'?"

"Well near enough." He lowered his gaze. "It was possible to leave my wife but the shame would reflect on both of our families. We stayed married for that reason." He turned to Rose, looking deeply into her eyes. "I love you too much to ever do that to you."

"I know that." She gently cupped his cheek with her hand, stroking it softly; surprising him with her reaction. She slowly leaned in pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

TBC


End file.
